Two Worlds, One Destiny
by SailorZelda
Summary: IT'S FINISHED! And it's exactly a year and a half old today! This is the story of a group of five girls who control the fate of Earth AND Hyrule! Featuring Chaos and the Three Goddesses, and a really odd plot. RR!
1. A new place, a new time, a new friend

'Run, run, you have to run. No, don't look back, idiot, RUN!' As the three rather large and intimidating men ran after her, that was the only thing Michelle could think. She turned a particularly sharp corner, almost sliding across they alley in the process. Shadows were cast upon almost everything, which made it hard to see. But the sight ahead of her was hard to avoid. A dead end. 

"Well, this is just the smartest thing you've ever done!" she said sarcastically, under her breath. Still running full-speed, she ran into the wall and kicked off it, hoping to be able to run past the guards the opposite way. Unfortunately, the guards were too close to her. After turning around, she bounced of one of the guards and fell to the hard cobblestone. 

"Gotcha' now, girlie," the man who looked to be the leader stated in an out-of-breath fashion. As the three men advanced on her, she quickly tried to think of a smart thing to do. 

'Yeah, perfect. You got an A in Algebra 2 but you can't even think of a way to get past these big, dumb guys! And stop talking to yourself! You're freaking yourself out.' she though. 

Suddenly, an idea struck her like a football flying into her face. She roughly pushed her red hair out of her face and away from her ears. 

The three men didn't notice at first. But as the got closer, they stopped and looked surprised for a moment. Then the leader turned to one of the men to his side. "You told me this was the girl. You'd know her anywhere, you said. Okay, then, explain that to me!" he said, pointing at Michelle's ears. 

"Um, maybe she's a witch or something and she's making us see something different," the man said in a manner that was almost drunk. 

"Are you drunk?" said the other man. 

"Uh, no. Ow! Okay, maybe a little bit," the man said as the leader hit the back of his head. 

"You idiot! This isn't her! I bet that she looks nothing like this! Ugh. What a waste of time!" The leader said as he turned around and walked away rather quickly. The two others followed him. 

Michelle was left, shocked, propped up on her knees on the cold floor. She then suddenly fell back to the ground, crawled to a corner, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wanted to cry, but there was too much adrenaline and not enough air in her. 

After having been in that position for several minutes, she decided that the best thing for her to do was to get out of whatever this was that passed for a town. "Come on, Michelle, let's blow this popsicle stand. I don't want to be chased again. P.E. is really not my thing," she thought out loud as she got up. She walked, turned corners, and half ran when she saw a gate that led out into some kind of open area. 

It was a strange feeling. The area was like a field, open and with a golden glow in the early morning. She was at first afraid to go out and lose her cover of the small alleyways, but, she realized, there must be many other places to go from here. As she walked out, she saw the true beauty of the place. She was breath taken. Her sprightly green eyes widened with awe as she beheld what was before her. She lost, for a moment, the panic and stress of being in this totally new and strange place. She was rudely snapped back into reality as she was knocked onto her back and the wind rushed out of her lungs. Her head hit the hard wood of the gate and she closed her eyes. 

"Ouch! Stupid, idiot, son of a.....," she stated, and looked up to see who had knocked her down. She saw the profile of a young redhead rush past her and mutter "Sorry." 

Michelle was now gritting her teeth and thinking 'Stupid, redhead chick! Knocks me flying into a wall and doesn't even help me get up! Jeez, the people here really know how to make you feel welcome.' She got up and dusted herself off. She turned around to glare at the back of the young woman who was now walking into the small town. She couldn't quite see her, as her whole body was wrapped in a cloak and she was turned around. But Michelle had seen that she look quite similar to her. She couldn't see her features very well, but she had seen enough, and, she hoped, the last of the girl. 

As she continued to contemplate the redheaded youth, she started out for the field. She was lost, in a place completely foreign to her, with nowhere to go. She began to wander aimlessly. She came upon a small river, and decided to take a break by it. 

As she sat down, she tried to make sense of what had happened to her. She didn't really remember very much. So, she tried to start from the beginning. It was the beginning of summer vacation. She'd be a junior in the next school year, and she had just turned sixteen. Lately, people had been making sure to always tell her how pretty she was getting. She and her friends had been having the best summer she could remember. Suddenly, she began to have strange dreams. She'd be in a strange place, where she knew nobody. She'd see a girl who looked strikingly similar to her, except for one fairly obvious difference. The shape of the girl's ears. They were pointed at the end, which made her look almost like she was from another planet. In fact, she looked similar to the rude redhead whom she had just come in contact with. 

After a few days, she had resolved to try to figure out the dream's meaning. The Internet was no help, and none of her friends could offer any suggestions. The last thing she remembered that made sense was being in her backyard on a gloomy afternoon. She was laying out on her grass and thinking about many things, including the dream. Then, her memory went into a blur. Obviously, she had missed some big details. She did remember a bright light and a strange pulling feeling from all sides, and then suddenly, she was sitting under a tree on the side of a dirt road. The early morning light that she had seen made it clear that something had happened since that afternoon. 

After a while, she'd noticed some men in the distance talking. They had kept looking at her oddly. She had returned the gesture. After a while, they started to approach her. As they got closer, they moved faster. It was obvious, now, that they were chasing her. She had they gotten up and started to walk away quickly. The men, who looked like guards of some kind, started to run, and she imitated the action. The next thing she new, she was running through what seemed to be a market with small alleyways. Now, she had ended up here, next to the small river, in a land that seemed to be a trip back to the thirteenth century. 

It was plain to Michelle that she hadn't been the girl that the guards were looking for. Most likely, she thought, they were looking for that stupid redhead. 

She suddenly became frustrated and depressed. Her head began to ache as she thought of the consequences of her inability to get back home. She fell back onto her back. 

"This is stupid! How can I be here! Why am I stuck in the middle of this 'trip to medieval times' land!" she yelled out to nobody. Only now, she found enough reason to cry. 

*** 

Michelle didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she started to dream. It was a dream similar to the one she had been having for the last couple of days. It looked like the land that she had just been rudely thrown into. She was walking with no destination in a field-like surrounding. She felt like a stranger in a foreign country, and the fact that the few native people with pointed ears she came across kept looking at her in an odd way didn't help. She changed direction suddenly and came face-to-face with an almost mirror image of herself, only with the strangely shaped ears of these native people. Usually, at this point, the girl would walk toward her, and then she would wake up. Only, this time, the girl walked up to her, leaving Michelle staring confusingly at her double, and said quietly, "Join me, sister." Michelle let out a gasp, which was followed by the loud calling of a bird. 

Michelle was afraid to open her eyes. But, she knew she couldn't just lay here, where ever that was, awake with her eyes closed. She half-hoped, half-prayed that she would open her eyes to her glowing stars on her ceiling, instead of the tree and river which she had fallen asleep by. She cracked her eyes open the tiniest bit, and saw a strange frog right in her face. She shrieked and leapt backward right into the tree. She let out a moan as she saw the field, the river, and the distant gate of the market she had been in earlier that morning. 'Why me? Why?! Why does this crap always happen to me?! Okay, it's not like I've ever been sent to another dimension or whatever this is, but come on!' she thought. 

She could now see her surroundings clearly. It must have been early afternoon, which meant she hadn't slept for very long. The river which she had rested by ran up to a little cove, and disappeared around a bend. It ran off in the other direction toward the enclosed marketplace. Michelle suddenly remembered her European History class and information about medieval Europe. The 'marketplace' strongly resembled a thirteenth century gated castle town, where most likely all the happenings of the region took place. 

Out in front of her lay the open field she had seen earlier. It was so wild and beautiful, and it made her want to run and skip like a little girl. She could see a forest in the western distance, and another enclosed structure in the middle of the field. It was so unlike anything she had ever seen. 

She decided that she couldn't sit there forever, so she got up and started to venture out toward a path she saw leading up towards what seemed to be a mountain. She figured if she was going to be stuck here for a while, she might as well make some native allies, just in case those idiot guards decided to chase her again. She started to walk up the path, which strangely had stone stairs carved into it. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw a wooden gate and a sign in strange letters which she had never seen. Oddly enough, though, she understood perfectly what they said; 'Kakariko Village'. "Okay, that's weird. But, then again, everything I see seems to be weird here,' Michelle muttered out loud. 

She entered the village to see a courtyard-like open area right in front of her. On all three sides that weren't facing the gate, there were old fashioned little houses and buildings. Compared to her city at home, this was tiny, but it was a good sized little village. There must have been at least five hundred people living there. As soon as she 

walked in the entrance, she saw several people going about their daily business. There were some people just walking, and others which seemed to have some point of destination to get to in a hurry. She walked further into the village and saw two pathways, one leading north of the entrance, and one leading west, up a trail to the mountain. She thought this village to be a nice little place, a lot friendlier than the castle town which she had been in that morning. Some people have her odd looks, and she just looked ahead, but most people just kept going about their business. One old man even waved to her. This was very different from her dream. 

As she walked, she saw a blur rush past her and shoulder her, hard, in the side. She narrowed her eyes and turned around to see a girl walking away quickly. "Another stupid redhead. What is it with the typical redhead around here?" she stated quietly under her breath. 

The girl, now several yards away and still turned around, stopped and said, "I may be a redhead, but I wouldn't call myself typical." She paused and turned around. "Or stupid." She added quietly and sharply. 

Michelle's jaw dropped slightly. "You heard me? Uh, sorry," she said meekly. 

"People around here learn early to keep comments like that to themselves. Especially around me. My sense of hearing is even sharper than your average Hylian's. Which yours doesn't seem to be, stranger," she said as she raised her eyebrows quizzically, gesturing to Michelle's ears. 

"Oh, that. Yeah, well, I guess you could say I'm not from around here. Sorry about the redhead thing. It seems after I came here I've had nothing but bad luck with redheads. Um, so, what's your name?" Michelle inquired. 

"I am Rynita. And you, stranger?" said Rynita. 

"Name's Michelle. I'm from California. Nice to meet you, uh...." 

"Rynita," she restated. 

"Yeah, whatever. Can I call you Nita?" 

"No" 

"Okay then," she smiled. "Nita." 

"Ugh." 

*** 

"I meant to ask you earlier, what's a 'Hylian'? It that like a country or something?" asked Michelle, as the two girls walked down one of the back alleys of the small village. 

"You must really not be from around here. Well, the region that were in now is what they call Hyrule. The people who live here are called Hylians. But, there are also other kinds of people who live here, like the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudo....." she trailed off as she saw Michelle stop suddenly and look up. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"That mountain. There's something weird about it. Does it always have that smoky stuff around it?" 

"It's been that way ever since I can remember. They call it Death Mountain" 

"Oh." 

The two continued on in silence for a moment. The two, though both redheads, were two very different characters. Michelle was considered a very modern girl where she was from. When she had come here, she was wearing a pair of jean Capri pants and a short 'Angel' T-shirt that just barely showed off her stomach. Her red hair fell just past her shoulders and tended to wind up in her face. She was funny and sarcastic, as well as a good student when she needed to be. Rynita seemed to be a pretty serious and cocky creature. She was pretty, with sky blue eyes and red-brown hair that fell past her waist. She wore a blue skirt that fell just past her knees and a simple off-white blouse, and a blue bandanna. She didn't wear any shoes. Both girl were sixteen and pretty. 

"Where did you say you come from?" asked Rynita. 

"California. In the good ol' USA." 

"U..S..huh?" 

"Jeez! You've never heard of America?! Come to think of it, I've never heard of Hyrule. Let me guess, you've never heard of Earth either, have you?" Rynita shook her head. "Well, this is perfect. I've either wound up on another planet, or in another dimension. Not to mention the added 'back to the past' effect. No offense, but this is primitive where I come from." 

"You're trying to tell me you came from another planet? Your either crazy, or a really good liar." 

"I really don't care if you believe me or not. All I care about is to try to find a way out of here." 

"Well, as long as your here, where are you going to stay?" 

"Um, the last time I slept was by that river over by the entrance to this place. I guess I didn't really think about staying anywhere." 

"You came to a new place and didn't even make arrangements for where to stay?! How could you be so unprepared?" 

"Well, yesterday, I didn't really plan on being thrown into another dimension," Michelle said sarcastically. 

'This girl's so strange. She almost seems to be telling the truth about this dimension. Well, the first time I heard the 'Hero of Time' story, I didn't believe it, but now it's kind of hard to deny, since I'm related to Link. And, why is this girl dressed so oddly? I've never seen a girl wear pants before. And, what kind of a name is 'Michelle'? But, she's actually kind of interesting. I've never met a girl like this before.' thought Rynita. 

"Well, anyway, I guess you could stay here, with me, if you want." 

"Don't you think our arguing would annoy whoever you live with?" inquired Michelle. 

"My mother's used to it. Me and my brother fight all the time. And not always with words," she added slyly. 

"Let's just stop right there. You, you're probably all experienced in fighting and stuff, but me? Me; power equals zip, zero. I'm failing P.E." said Michelle quickly. 

"P.E.?" asked Rynita. 

"We've got to do a serious culture exchange here," said Michelle. 

*** 

Rynita's mother, Dyanyna, watched interestingly as the two young girls sat on the floor and excitedly exchanged information about each other and their cultures. At the moment, Rynita was telling Michelle the renowned 'Hero of Time' story. Michelle, like Rynita, was stubborn, and insisted on interrupting her ever five minutes to ask about something or another. 

"Whoa, wait a sec'. How can you be asleep for, like, seven years and not eat anything or...anything?!" Michelle inquired. 

"I don't know, you just can! You didn't think you could end up here did you? Stop questioning everything!" Rynita exclaimed, exasperated. "And another thing, why do you insist on adding 'like' in every single one of you sentences?!" 

" I dunno, it's just, like, a habit or something." 

"There you go again!" exclaimed Rynita. 

The woman laughed quietly to herself. She could tell, these two were going to be great friends. At least, she thought, when they did argue, they didn't end up on the floor, punching the living daylights out of each other, like her daughter and son sometimes did. Of course, Rynita, her eldest, always won. 

Her daughter had, an hour or so ago, brought in this strange young lady and asked if she could stay for a time. The girl was young, pretty, and a redhead, like her daughter. But, this girl was different, strange in a way. The shape of her ears, almost Gerudo, gave the fact away that she was not a Hylian. 

The woman and her family were in a line of blood directly descending from Link, the Hero of Time. Her daughter had just told this to Michelle. 

"Hey, so that would make you a relation to a famous person or something!!" 

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Rynita said boastfully, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. "But, that happened over two hundred years ago. He's long gone by now." 

"Well, I say that sucks! Your related to a super star, and you can't even show it off!" 

"I wouldn't say that . People respect me because of my relation to him. Also, talent was passed through the generations," she said, again in a boastful fashion. 

'There she goes again, bragging,' the woman thought. "Rynita, why don't you show your new friend around? She's visiting here for the first time right?" 

"But, this town's so boring. There isn't any thing to do," Rynita half-whined. 

"Then, why don't you take her around? Outside of town?" the woman asked. 

"What?! You never even let ME go outside, you're going to let me take a stranger?" 

"I think this is a special occasion. Besides, I think you girls need to get rid of some of that extra energy," Dyanyna said, with one eyebrow raised. 

"Okay!" Michelle said. And without another word, dragged Rynita by her arm outside of her mother's little house. The two girls ran outside and to the center of the little courtyard by the gate. "Well, where to first, my tour guide?" Rynita looked at her oddly, but decided not to question it. There were so many complicated things in Michelle's culture. Like, high school for example. It sounded like it would be a large jungle, if one were to walk into it. And cars? What was this concept? 

"I guess I could take you up to the mountain first, since we're so close to it. That is," she said slyly, "unless you're afraid." 

"Hey! I only said I thought there was something weird about it! I never said I was scared. I'm not scared of anything! Even you," she said, sharply, as she accented the 'you'. 

"Okay, then, follow me," Rynita said, cheerfully, as she walked off toward Death Mountain Trail. 

"Okay, then," she smiled. "Nita." 

Rynita turned her head around to look at Michelle over her shoulder, but then turned back around quickly and continued on. 

*** 


	2. Visions of a Past

Ya' wanna know why it took SOOOOO freaking long to put up this chapter? Do you REALLY wanna know? Well, anyways........a certain website *cough*fanfiction.net*cough* was freaking down for a freaking LONG time.......have I said 'freaking' enough yet? Okay, I'm gonna stop yapping so ya'll can read the story!! p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (Subtle enough!?) 

"It's hot. I'm thirsty. When are we going to get there? Are we there yet?" Michelle complain, teasingly. 

"Stop complaining so much," Rynita snapped. 

"Jeez, I'm just kidding. You really can't take a joke, can you?" Michelle asked. Rynita ignored her as she walked in ahead of the other girl. 

"You said we were going to see some of the native people. What did you call them, gorins or something?" asked Michelle. 

"Gorons. They're a race of rock people," said Rynita. 

"Rock people? Oh, you mean, like, in the movie, "The Never Ending Story"?" inquired Michelle. 

"As if I have ANY idea what that is," Rynita muttered under her breath. "Oh, watch out," she warned. 

"What? EEK!" Michelle shrieked as a large brown object rolled past, just missing her. "You didn't tell me there were killer boulders up here!!" 

"You didn't ask," Rynita responded, amused. "Besides, that wasn't a bolder. It was a Goron." 

"Oh, my God. You're taking me up to visit a bunch of things that are out to run me over?! You're CRAZY!" 

"I thought you said you weren't scared of anything." 

"I'm not. It's just that I really didn't want to be ripped away from my home and die all in the same day," Michelle said, sarcastically. "I'm NOT scared!" she repeated, when she saw Rynita smirking. 

"Anyway, we're here already. That entrance way leads into Goron Village. You can go in first," said Rynita. 

'Yeah, sure. Some rock creature is going to come rolling out right into me right when I walk in; that's why she wants me to go in first,' Michelle thought as she stepped in front of Rynita. As she walked through the entrance, it became dark. She walked down a fairly steep incline, then emerged in a cave lit by dull torch light. "Cool!" she exclaimed, as she ran forward to look down to the lower levels of the underground village. 

"I thought you said it was hot a minute ago," Rynita said, confused. 

"Jeez! 'Cool' as in neat, not 'cool' as in cold," she tried to explain. 

"Your dialect is very strange," Rynita said, rolling her eyes. 

"Whatever. I'm going to go look around, 'k?" Michelle said. 

"Go ahead, be my guest," said Rynita. 

*** 

A few hours later, the girls emerged from the trail that led to Kakariko Village on to the field Michelle had seen earlier that day. "We call this Hyrule Field," Rynita stated. 

"How creative," Michelle said, in a pretend-bored fashion. "And let me guess; the enclosed thing over there is 'Hyrule Castle Town'?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Lucky guess," Michelle said, smiling. "So, where to next?" 

"We could go into the town if you wanted to," 

"Okay, but let me warn you; if some big, stupid guards start to chase us, it's not my fault," Michelle said seriously. 

"What have you been doing since you got here?!" Rynita asked. 

"Oh, not much. Just being chased until I thought my lungs would come out, getting slammed into a bridge, getting run over by rocks......" Michelle trailed off. 

"You didn't answer my question, though. Do you want to go in?" 

"Sure, why not?" The girls began to walk toward the place. As they got closer, Michelle could see that the bridge was up, just inviting in travelers and merchants. With that, Michelle started to wonder if there were any shops in this place, which there probably were. She began to feel that she was the only girl in this entire place who was wearing pants. She needed some native garb. 

As Michelle thought, a young man called to her companion. "Rynita! Who's your friend?" As he got closer to the two, he noticed Michelle's ears. "I didn't know you liked to hang out with Gerudo." 

Michelle snapped her head to look at Rynita. "I have no clue what that is, but it didn't sound like a 

compliment," she said under her breath. 

"You always get the strangest friends. And what are those weird clothes she's wearing? Why can't you hang out with normal people?" the young man said. 

Michelle's eyes widened and she turned and glared at the man. * Okay. You can insult my ears and my species, but you leave my clothes OUT of this discussion! * Michelle thought while gritting her teeth. But, before she could say or do anything, Rynita had walked up to him and was staring him down. Even though he was a good head taller than she was, she seemed to be looking down at him. Then, with a lightning-quick motion, she kicked her leg behind and under his, causing him to fall backward onto the ground. "Oh," she said, with pretend innocence, "you tripped," she said, with more fierceness this time. He looked at her for a minute, and then opened his mouth to say something. Before he did, Rynita made a fist and held it up to her chest. He decided better against it, and got up and walked away. "Jackass," she mumbled under her breath as he got out of hearing range. 

"Wow. You are one serious chick. Note to self, don't mess with this girl," Michelle said quietly. 

"Nobody, NOBODY, insults me or my friends," Rynita said by way of explanation. 

"Hey, you would consider me a friend? Cool!" 

"Sure, why not?" Rynita responded as she smiled triumphantly. 

They had walked inside the gate before Michelle realized it. They emerged from the bridge onto a courtyard-like setting filled with crowds of people. Michelle's eyes were immediately drawn to a large, rectangle structure off to the far right. It was elaborately decorated and seemed to be a cathedral. "What's that?" Michelle said 

pointing to the building. 

"It is the Temple of Time. Do you remember the story I told you earlier? Well, that's where it all starts," Rynita responded. "Do you want to go..." she started, but stopped when she saw Michelle wander off toward the many booths and shops that bordered the town square. 

"If I have one rule while traveling, it's 'shop first, then sight-see," Michelle explained. "Do they have any places where I could buy some clothes that aren't so..." she looked at herself. "...twenty first century?" she finished. 

"Yes. There are a few stores over there." 

Michelle and Rynita walked toward the stores. Michelle went into a few, and finally found a place she liked. Before she came out from trying on her new dress, she warned Rynita, "If you laugh at me, I swear, you'll regret it." She walked out sporting a just past knee-length, blue dress with a subtle change to red at the bottom. "So?" she asked Rynita. 

"It's nice. How much is it?" 

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Hey, shop guy! It this enough for the dress?" Michelle asked as she placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter. 

"What is this?" the shop keeper asked. "The dress is one hundred rupees." 

Michelle turned to Rynita and blinked a few times. "Rupee?" 

Rynita sighed, rolled her eyes and placed a few of the strange, crystal shaped Hylian currency on the counter. Then she turned to Michelle. "Let's go." 

"Thanks for, uh, paying for that for me." 

"Well, I didn't want any more people making fun of my 'friend'," she said with a small smile. "Besides, you can pay me back." 

"Hey!" Michelle called as Rynita started to walk out the door. 

*** 

A while later, Michelle and Rynita found themselves walking through the quiet courtyard in front of the Temple of Time. "We have things kind of like this, back on Earth. We call them cathedrals," Michelle stated. 

"That's interesting," Rynita said, obviously not paying attention. She was fixed on the Temple. 

"Hello," Michelle said as she waved her hand in front of the other girls face. "Hey! I'm talking to you! EARTH TO NITA!" 

"Oh," Rynita said as she snapped back into reality. "Sorry. I was just thinking about Link and Princess Zelda. What must it have been like to accidentally unleash the wrath of Ganondorf on this world? Using this Temple?" 

"Even that name gives me the creeps," Michelle said as she shivered slightly. "Doesn't it scare you sometimes? You said that people say what's-his-face said he would come back to destroy Link's descendants. Meaning, you." 

"I could take him!" Rynita said, with confidence that was obviously not there. 

"Sure, you could," Michelle said sarcastically. 

As the conversation died down, the girls found themselves walking through the doorway of the Temple of 

Time. They walked through the dark entrance, and emerged in a large, echo-filled room with off-white bricks lining the floor and the walls. The ceiling was so high, it was too dark to see it. An odd song was being sung by a chorus hidden somewhere in the Temple. In front of them lay a large circle emblem on the floor with three triangles linked together to form a larger triangle. Until now, Michelle hadn't noticed that the triangles were on almost everything she had seen. The room stretched out in front of them, with a red carpet laying across the top half of the room. In front of that was an alter of some kind, with three hollow spaces and an inscription in the strange letters Michelle had seen on the sign in front of Kakariko. There were stairs leading back from the alter to a doorway with another inscription, this time, of a circle with rays coming out of it. Above the doorway was another emblem of the golden triangles. 

"What's up with the triangles all over everything?" Michelle whispered, quietly. Something about the heavy presence of the place demanded the same kind of respect as a church or a library. 

"It's the Triforce. Do you remember the thing that Ganondorf was trying to get? Well, that was it. In the Realm the Sages trapped him in, he still holds the Triforce of Power. With Link and Zelda gone, I don't know what happened to the Triforces of Wisdom or Courage," Rynita said, also in a whisper. 

"Oh. That doorway, where does it go?" Michelle inquired. 

"It is the..." 

"Door of Time?" Michelle interrupted. 

Rynita blinked. "Right. Anyway, it leads to the chamber that holds the Master Sword, in the......." Rynita gestured for Michelle to finish her thought. 

*Okay, think 'Sword in the Stone', here...* "Uh, the, um, Pedestal of Time?" Michelle questioned. 

"Hmm, right. From that chamber, you can get to the Chamber of Sages in the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce supposedly was. Or is. I am not sure. After everything with Ganondorf, nobody really knows for sure." 

"It all seems like a big fairy tale or something ," Michelle said, skeptically, yet almost believing. 

"I know. Well, do you just want to stand in the doorway forever, or do you want to go in?" Rynita questioned. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," Michelle said. 

The girls walked farther into the Temple. Michelle could see that the walls and floor were not just marble bricks, but also had ornate decorations and patterns engraved on them. A Michelle observed at the eerily familiar structure, her vision blurred, and everything went white. 

She found herself floating in an all-white surrounding with an oddly warm and comforting aura filling the presence. She felt calm and relaxed, and in touch with everything. She closed her eyes......*wait, eyes?* she thought with a very slight surge of panic. She realized that here, wherever 'here' was, she was just a form of consciousness in the pure-white abyss. 

As she was absorbed in her surroundings, she felt another presence approach her. She didn't feel any danger emitting from this presence; if anything, she could only feel a strong spirit and an accepting and mother-like embrace from within the being. 

Her surroundings changed into a chaotic mass of billowing gray storm clouds and lightning. She oddly didn't feel any danger, even now. She felt the other presence slowly descend upon her, and she could feel it speaking. 

*Do you see it, Dyvonia? This chaos that once was our world, and here,* the presence gestured toward a sudden explosion of blue light that radiated from a center point. *...the Chosen Land of Hyrule. In the beginning, we three Golden Goddesses created the plane of existence on which you have recently stumbled. Our labors brought forth the world, and at it's heart the Chosen Land.* 

The chaotic mess built up to form landscape and after a moment, life. Michelle could now see three golden figures with a red, a blue, and a green aura. The three golden figures, which were, as Michelle figured, the Golden Goddesses, suddenly departed from the newly created world, leaving in their wake three golden triangles; the Triforce. 

*Our labors completed, we left for our Realm to watch over that which we had created. Eons of peace passes, until the arrival of the King of Evil.* Suddenly, three beams, one blue, one green, and one red, shot out of the Land. The golden area where the Triforce floated was interrupted by the dark aura of the red beam. *The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny now awakened, the Sacred Realm that held the Golden Triangles was left open for the King by their childish mistake.* 

Michelle could sense some slight anguish in the voice of the supposed deity, but no apparent anger at the remark. She now saw the land become affected with this dark aura. *The Seven Year Imprisoning War of Hyrule brought destruction for our creation, and we were suffered to behold this devastation as the Hero of Time was held in the Sacred Realm. But after, he was releases, he quickly disposed of the King's minions. The Hero had finished 

Ganondorf and releases the Princess of Destiny. After Ganondorf revealed his true form of Ganon, the Hero defeated him. The Princess called the Sages to seal away the Incarnation of Evil to the Dark Realm.* 

Michelle beheld the spectacular light show of the battle between the red and green beams, which seemed now to be the Hero of Time and the King of Evil. Afterwards, the blue beam, the Princess of Destiny, summoned six different auras of light, a red, an orange, a yellow, a green, a blue, and a purple. The Princess, now with golden light mixed in with her blue, along with the auras, encased the dark red beam, and it was transported away. 

*The peace had returned to the Land once again. We Goddesses thought now it would be safe to send out our Daughters. Dyvonia, Aydrin, Farora and Nyrulas (A/N: See how much I SUCK at making up names! lol;D) were all sent away from the Goddesses' Realm to live among the creations of their Mothers. One was sent away to another of the newly created dimensions.* 

Michelle could now see, from above the Sacred Realm, three auras, one magenta, one light green, and another, baby blue, descend upon Hyrule. Another magenta aura was sent in the opposite direction. 'Toward Earth,' Michelle thought with only partial horrorstricken realization that would not truly penetrate her skull until weeks later. 

*But, now I can sense that the seal of the Dark Realm cast by the Six Sages growing weak. Something will happen, I can feel it will happen very soon. Dyvonia, you must find the other Girls and stop Ganon from winning over our Hyrule once again. The time draws nigh.* 

(Michelle thought she could hear someone calling her by her real name, but very quietly and distant.) 

*Wait, why do you keep calling me Dyvonia?* Michelle tried to convey to the deity as she felt it draw away from her. *Who are you?! I need to know!* 

(This time, it was louder, and Michelle was almost certain she heard it.) 

*You must trust in you heart.* the Goddess said as she grew farther away. 

*Wait, please!* Michelle's effort was in vain as the other consciousness grew to nothing. 

*** 

"MICHELLE!!" Rynita's voice was strangely far and distant, but grew closer as Michelle's consciousness came back to her. Rynita was shaking her, obviously worried. 

"Michelle! Oh, Goddesses, please. MICHELLE!" Rynita yelled at her half conscious friend. 

Michelle slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of the Temple of Time. "Wh...wha...?" Michelle said dazedly. She vaguely remembered her vision, and felt a hanging feeling of something she needed to do. 

"Michelle! A..are you all right?" Rynita said, a little quieter than before. 

"Um, yeah why wouldn't I be?" Michelle said as her swarming dizziness disappeared slowly. 

"We were walking in here, and you suddenly stopped. You just feel on your knees, and I think you were mumbling something, but I couldn't tell what it was. What just happened here?" 

Michelle blinked. That dream, or vision, that she had.....Had just had? She was confused. She remember speaking to someone important, who told her something, and gave her a mission. She knew if it was important, she would remember. But right now, she just wanted to sleep. She felt strangely tired. 

"What happened?" Rynita said again. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but, I think......I don't know!" Michelle cried out in frustration. 

"Well, if you figure it out," Rynita said, eyeing Michelle in an odd yet worried way. "...tell me. All right?" 

"Sure." 

The two girls stood up, and they walked out of the Temple. 


	3. The new girls

"ARGH! This isn't FAIR!! Why can't I do this?!" Michelle yelled in frustration from atop her borrowed horse. The morning breeze played with her short red hair, bringing it across her face. The early sunlight shone over the horizon, making Michelle squint every time she looked at it. The dryness of the desert, more specifically, the Gerudo desert, summer made Michelle constantly wish she had a bottle of Arrowhead. 

The two girls now found themselves inside of Gerudo Valley, at the horse archery range. From Hyrule Castle Town, Rynita had suggested the next best place to go was Gerudo Valley. It had taken them a while to get across the field of Hyrule. They actually had to stop at what Rynita had called 'Lon Lon Ranch' on their way. They had only stayed for the night, but Rynita said they would have to come back to visit it, some time or another. 

Ever since the Imprisoning War, travelers and merchants (A/N: Well, not scary guys with wide grins and freaky old masks to sell :) Sorry! I couldn't resist!), were welcome in Gerudo Valley. So, the two girls had little trouble finding their way into their current location. 

Michelle had been good at archery on Earth, and she liked to consider herself an expert with horses. So, Rynita had challenged her to a game at the horse archery range. The Gerudo looking after the archery gladly lent the girls horses when she saw Rynita. But, it was obvious after the first couple turns that this was definitely not one of Michelle's strongest points. 

"I thought you said you were good at this stuff!" Rynita called from across the field. 

"I AM! Or, at least, I was," more quietly, starting to get angry. "This dimension it totally screwing with my head!" 

Rynita laughed. "Maybe we should just try something else..." she started, but Michelle cut her off. 

"NO! I want to finish THIS stupid thing before I find something else I can't do!" she called, and with that, she kicked her horse to start it running. She got her bow ready and took aim at the target. She shot it, but it just barely grazed the edge of the target and stuck into the soft cliffs behind it. 

"Damn, I suck!" Michelle muttered, not really meaning for the words to come out. 

"Are you still sure you don't want to do something else?" Rynita called to her again. 

"Yeah, let's go, before I start cussing out the stupid target," she said, just loud enough for Rynita to hear. 

The girls began to leave, dismounting their horses and returning them to the young Gerudo tending to the facility. Rynita started talking, but Michelle only heard the first couple of her words. 

At the entrance to the field, a figure was walking into the archery range. As the girls walked closer, they could see it was a young woman, maybe around their age. Michelle, though, recognized the cloaked figure right away. 

'For the love of humanity, please don't let that be who I think it is,' Michelle though as the squinted to see the newcomer. 

It was. The redheaded girl from the morning Michelle had arrived. The other girl noticed that Michelle was staring at her, and their eyes met and locked. They both eventually stopped walking, and they stood there for a few moments, just staring. Rynita noticed right away, and quickly started looking from one face to the other. Suddenly, her face fell as she noticed, by closer inspection, the face of the other girl. 

"Aholya," Rynita said, dryly, with a hint of what seemed like disgust. 

The other girl, now identified as Aholya, suddenly seemed to notice Rynita's presence. In response, replied, "Rynita." 

"So, I guess you guys know each other?" Michelle said quietly, as she turned her head to face Rynita. 

Rynita nodded as she looked away from Aholya and back to Michelle. As she looked at Michelle, her eyes suddenly became wider, and her mouth dropped open slightly. 

"What?" Michelle inquired to her sudden change in demeanor. 

"I wondered why you looked so familiar before! If I didn't know any better, I would have said that you two were twins!" she whispered, surprised, to Michelle, as she gestured to the two other girls. 

"Well, I'm glad you do know, because I've never seen this...this girl before in my life; despite when I first came here and she rammed me over into that stupid bridge." Michelle was going to say something a lot worse than girl, but decided better against it. 

"Hmm," Rynita muttered, as she turned her attention back to the other girl. 

As she did this, Michelle repeated the action. 

"So, what have you been doing during these last five years?" Michelle heard Aholya say, obviously to Rynita. 

"Oh, nothing much. Same old stuff. I still haven't heard from my dad since then....." Rynita started, but she never finished her sentence, and her eyes fell to the floor. 

"Huh? Wha'? What's this about you dad?" 

"Long story," Aholya answered for Rynita. 

Rynita quickly snapped out of her trance-like state and turned to face Aholya once again. "You've gotten so much taller," she said, randomly, trying to change the subject. 

At this, Michelle saw the perfect opportunity to one, make someone laugh, and two, hopefully undo her and Aholya's rather unpleasant first impression. "Dude, no, really?! A little kid can grow in five years? Wow!" 

Rynita started to laugh, almost. Michelle could see that Aholya was struggling not to smile. She wondered if it was her choice of words, or the complete randomness of her statement. She considered that it might be the fact that the girl was obviously thinking, "This girl is bizarre!" Michelle considered using a technique her dad often used on her, and decided it might work in this instance. 

"Don't smile!" she said to Aholya, trying not to remain serious and not laugh, herself. 

At this, the girl started to laugh quietly. Michelle wondered how far she could get this girl rolling. 

"You think that's funny? Just wait 'till I tell you some blonde jokes! Have you heard the one about the three blondes and a brunet stranded on a desert island?" 

She didn't even have to continue. Both of the two other redheads were laughing out loud, and Michelle wasn't even sure why. Of course, she considered herself funny, but apparently, she could even use stupid humor here. These Hylians hadn't even heard the oldest one in the book! 

Michelle suddenly remembered her fourth grade year. She'd had a really bad first impression with a girl, but the two became best friends after a friendly (well....less than friendly) game of poker. She wasn't sure how, but she figured it was worth a try. Now she was thanking her dumb little brother for giving her that pack of cards to hold in her pocket the afternoon she had disappeared. She had, more than fortunately, put them in the pocket of her new dress. 

"So, you guys every played poker?" 

*** 

Near the entrance to Gerudo Valley, the early afternoon sun was rising to meet the red cliff faces. The waterfall nearby echoed through the air, but above it could be heard giggling of girls coming from the still-shadowed far side of the bank. 

"Okay, you Hylian chicks can have ALL the credit for being strong and good at archery and all that crap, but you guys damn well can't play one hand of poker without TOTALLY falling on you face!" Michelle managed through choked giggles. She really wasn't even sure what was so funny. All she knew was that she was most likely way to high on sugar, or whatever passed for it in this parallel dimension. 

When Michelle had asked the girls about playing poker, all she got was blank stares. She tried to clarify herself. "Um, casino, Las Vegas? Does gambling ring a bell?" Aholya's face lit up at this remark. 'Ha, gotcha' there, Miss Evil Redhead!' Michelle had thought as she and her two companions had left the archery range and Gerudo Fortress and set up their 'friendly' game by the high cliffs around the edges of the valley. The river flowed semi-quietly far below, and was surrounded by cliffs, also. 

At first, Michelle had just shown the girls how to play. She thought they had the gist of it, even though it was apparent that they sucked. The two other girls had offered to throw in some leverage. They used a couple of strange varieties of snack-ish foods, all with most likely way too much sugar. Michelle had eaten quite a bit already, as had the other girls. 

After a while, Rynita had suggested they make it more interesting by using money. Even though Michelle started out with zip rupees, she quickly held a portion of the two girls' savings. 

"Hey, Rynita! I might actually be able to pay you back after all!" Michelle said, laughing again. 

"Yeah, with my own money!" Rynita said, giggling. 

"I say we make this REALLY interesting. Michelle," Aholya said as she turned to the hyper redhead. "...you think you can win this next hand?" 

"Of course!" Rynita said, triumphantly. 

"Well, by some slim chance you don't," she said slyly. "...I DARE you to jump, over into the river" 

"Well, by some slim chance, pigs can FLY," Michelle started, sarcastically. "...I will rise up to your challenge!" 

Aholya really hadn't meant what she said. She knew she was going to loose. What no one expected, however, was what happened next. 

"Okay, Aholya, show me your hand!" Michelle said. Aholya complied, and she had nothing. "HA! Empty threats!" Michelle then haughtily showed everyone her hand, which was a straight. "Beat THAT, Rynita!" 

"Michelle, I forgot what this one is. Does this mean something?" Rynita held out her hand for Michelle to see. Michelle's eyes became large, and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Rynita had a royal flush! 

Aholya noticed this, and she started smirking. "Michelle, no cheating! What is that?" 

Without answering, Michelle closed her mouth again and stared at the ground. 'Jeez! Talk about miracles!' she thought. Without making any reply to either of the two girls, in a rush of sugar and adrenaline, Michelle lifted her head, turned around and practically flew to the high cliff that lead down to the river. 

With this peculiar turn of events, Rynita called out, "Michelle!? MICHELLE.........!" she didn't finish her sentence as she saw her fly over the edge of the cliff, curl up into a small ball, and shout, "CANNON BALL!" 

Both girls heard a loud splash as they ran over to the edge to see if Michelle was okay. 

Before she had run and jumped, Michelle had thought, "What am I doing!? Am I crazy!? No, worse. I'm going to kill myself!!" She had seen herself fly off the cliff face, and although falling was fun, she still had many thoughts going on in her head. "Note to self: Hylian sugar makes you suicidal. DON'T EVER EAT THAT STUFF AGAIN!!" she thought as she plummeted and soon fell into the icy water. 

"COLD! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, C O L D!!!" she manages to stutter as the surpassingly swift current dragged her downstream and eventually off another very small waterfall. The actual fall hadn't been bad, but the sudden impact of the cold water was what made it worse. Soon, the gently twisting river gave way to a large and majestic lake. The sun could now reach Michelle, although it didn't warm her up in the least after he shockingly cold encounter with the river water. 

As Michelle was carried to shallow water, she stood up and noticed that on the banks of the river, there was a small town. It was fairly similar to Kakariko, but the demeanor and the size were two obvious differences. This town was definitely smaller, and most likely had just been established not too long ago. Although this didn't take her mind off the cold completely, she felt a little better knowing that here was a place where she could dry off soon. 

She noticed that now she could stand up in the water, so she did so. She stared walking toward the village. Now that she though about it, she didn't know if she would be able to find the other girls any time soon, but hopefully they would know where she had ended up. She was trying to think about anything else but her wet clothes, so she looked at the buildings. 

She almost jumped in surprise when she heard a childish, slightly old-English voice speak behind her. "Why are you all wet?" the sprightly voice said quietly but demandingly. Michelle whirled around and stood just two yards or so away from a short girl. Her voice matched her childish appearance. She was probably a foot or less shorter than Michelle. She had long, blue-black hair that she could most likely sit on. Her eyes looked strangely Egyptian and she had a small face. She stood in a short, dark blue dress in a stance with her head cocked to the side, hands behind her back which seemed to say, 'Answer my question.' 

Michelle was silent for a moment before responding, in an exasperated tone, "An unlucky hand of poker." 

"Where'd you come from? the girl asked her. 

Michelle gestured up to the canyon where she had just been and said, "Up there, unless you count planet Earth." She said the last sentence quietly, but the girl heard her none the less. 

"Oh, Earth. Now, that's something I know plenty about," she said in a interested fashion. 

Michelle's eyes popped open at this and she took a step toward the girl. "You DO!? What, what? Anything is helpful in this instance! The fact that you've heard of it is making my day!" 

The girl paused for a moment before answering, "Let's see. Well, I have dreams about it all the time. Plus, there are several Hylian legends that tell of a dimension with a planet called Earth. I forget them now, as I haven't heard them since I was quite a child." 

'Child? You seem to be just that now,' Michelle thought before looking away for a moment. 

"You say you've actually SEEN it?" the small girl asked Michelle excitedly. 

"Of course! I was born there," Michelle replied. 

Now it was the other girls turn to widen her eyes. "Are you SERIOUS!?" she exclaimed. Michelle simply nodded in compliance. "This is unbelievable!" she said. "It's just like in my dream!" 

'Oh, I see now. This girl has heard of Earth. So tell me, why hadn't my supposed friend Rynita heard of it? Unless, she had and she just wanted to make me sound stupid by saying she hadn't,' Michelle though. She suddenly realized what the girl was saying. "Dream?" she said to her. 

"Yes, that's what I said. Oh! Wait a minute, I don't even know you name! I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself: I am Crystaline, but some people call me Chrystie. And, what is your name?" she said, again with that childlike innocence. 

"Um, yeah. My name's Michelle, and some people call me Michelle. A certain little brat calls me Mickey, but that's a different story," she said, thinking of an annoyance back at home who some like to call siblings. "I'm sixteen. How old are you?" 

"Sixteen," she replied. 

"You're kidding me," Michelle said, trying not to laugh. 

"No," the girl replied, obviously starting to get defensive. 

"Sixteen, huh? Okaaay," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "But, anyway. That dream, what happened? In your dream, I mean." 

The girl immediately retrieved her smile and began to tell her story. "Well, there was this, you know, a cloud or something, and....Wait! How silly! I'm standing here interrogating this new girl and she's standing here all soaking wet! Hello!" she said, putting a hand up to her forehead. It looked like a light bulb went on over her head as she said, "Do you wanna come over to my house? Maybe we could get you something dry to wear," she said, giggling slightly. 

"Uh, huh. Anything for something dry, at this moment. Could I, like, possibly take a bath?" *Come on, Michelle! It's not like she's running a hotel or something!* she mentally scolded herself right after she said it. 

"Sure, my mom's always anxious for visitors. When you're freshened up, can we talk some more? There aren't many kids my age around here." she said as she began to turn around and lead Michelle down the center of the town. 

As they walked, the girl, now identified as Chrystie, allowed her 'interrogation' to continue. "I didn't notice before. Your ears? What are you, a Gerudo or something?" 

"No, and you know: that's the second time someone here's called me that! I'm a human being from planet Earth. And, if you like a certain stubborn teenager I know, you won't believe that, either, but I don't care anymore. I want to just blend now. Why do you think I got some new clothes? Because some idiot at that dumb castle town said Rynita couldn't hang out with 'normal people', regarding myself, of course. But, I'm babbling now, so I should shut up," which she did. 

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all. Usually, I'm the one doing all the babbling. And let me see if I heard you right. Did you say Rynita?" Chrystie asked. 

"Yeah. She's this one redhead chick I met in Kakariko, and I guess she's kind of stuck with me. Long story." 

"I know perfectly well who she is, for one. And, two, I love long stories!" she said, eagerly. "We're here!" 

"Oh, thank you!" Michelle said, looking ahead to the structure ahead of them. It was a fairly large, three story house-ish (A/N: ish....that's my favorite word!!) looking building. Ironically, it had a sign posted above the door which read, 'Hyliana Tavern and Inn'. 

"Hmm," Michelle smirked at this. 

"What?" Chrystie asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Just my incredibly sharp intuition." 

*** 

"Ahhh," Michelle sighed as she slipped into the bathtub. "Warmth......feels good......" Michelle trailed off and sunk lower into the water. "Sleep...mmm...No, stay awake. This is an INN, if some sick guy comes in...Okay, maybe I should hurry up." She heard, after a while, a knock at the door. 

"Miss Michelle? Are you finished yet?" The voice came from one of Chrystie's many little sisters. 

"Yeah, 'm almost done," Michelle said, in a quiet voice. *'Miss Michelle.....hehe,* she though. She quickly finished and dried off, putting on a light blue, robe-like thingy (A/N: Yes, I meant to spell it like that...) that one of the girls had left for her. 'What the.....? This shows off a little more cleavage than I'd like to.........OH WELL!' 

Michelle decided to go try to find Chrystie. She noted that, despite the Inn looking pretty small on the outside, it was pretty good sized on the inside. She was looking down the many halls lined with dully glowing candles, that also weren't really needed, 'Since it's, like, lunch time,' Michelle thought. 'Thinking of which, I'm HUNGRY!' She came across a door that was halfway open. It looked dark inside. "Oh, do I dare? Hehehe...." Michelle thought out loud. 

She opened the door, and was surprised to see rows and rows off bookshelves. Michelle, with an almost irresistible urge to pick up old books every time she saw them, took this as a perfect opportunity. She looked for a second at the many titles, but stopped abruptly as one book in particular caught her eye. The title read, "Hylian Myths and Legends" In smaller type, it read, "The Legends of the Triforce and Earth Myths" 'Oh, God,' Michelle thought. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. As she looked at the many illustrations, she began to walk around and absentmindedly look for a place to sit. She saw one page with three female-looking figures on it. "Now, where have I seen THAT before...." she said quietly. She still didn't remember what happened at the Temple of Time. As she got lost in the pages of the ancient writings, a shadow fell over the redheaded youth. She didn't notice until a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder........ 

***Okay......aren't I evil!? Why did I end it here? Dunno, because I'm lazy and crazy. Hey! That rhymed! HEHEHEHEHE he he he.........hehe? Okay, that was lame......Sorry! PLEASE review my story!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!! Make me happy. I might not finish the story if you don't........(hint, hint, HINT!) Anyways......adios, amigos! :) 


	4. The beginning of the journey (kinda :)

***I was going to attempt to make this chapter fairly interesting, and I suppose it kinda is.....but I guess my fingers got carried away with me! I was going to write something different, but the plot keeps changing in my head! This story is sort of writing itself, and I'm just trying to keep up with what my brain is telling me to type! Okay, enjoy! And for the love of monkeys, PLEASE REVIEW!! 

Meanwhile, back up on the red cliffs of Gerudo Valley..... 

"Do you think she's okay?" Rynita inquired of her old acquaintance. 

"Don't really know. Did you think I was serious when I said for her to do that?" 

"Well, knowing you........" 

"SHUT UP! Anyway, we're probably going to have to go get her. But, it takes so long to go around to Lake Hylia!" 

"Well," Rynita started, smiling deviously, "..we could always just......" she started as she make a move as if to push Aholya over the edge. 

"Don't even think about it!" 

So, the two started to make their way over to the bridge of Gerudo Valley which lead out onto Hyrule Field. 

*** 

As Chrystie slowly push open the door to her houses pretty good excuse for a library, she saw two figures, one looming over the other. She just stepped in when the taller of the two tapped the figure sitting on the shoulder. 

"WUAHHHHH!" Michelle let out a yell as the tried to escape the handles of the chair in which she was sitting. The attempt was pathetically unsuccessful as Michelle topples to the floor. "Owieee," she moaned as she lifted her head. 

"Why don't you leave the poor girl alone, Bryian!?" Chrystie scolded as she walked up to help Michelle up off the floor. 

"Yeah, leave ME alone, creep! HEY, I recognize you! You're the stupid guy from the market! YOU said I was WEIRD. AND, you insulted my CLOTHES! JERK!" Michelle stated rather loudly as Chrystie helped her up. 

"Is it my fault that your a weird, wound-up little chick?" the boy asked her. 

"OHH! I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!!" Michelle yelled as she leapt up off the floor. "NOBODY CALLS ME 'CHICK'! ONLY I CAN CALL PEOPLE THAT!!" 

Chrystie beat her to it though. She stepped up to Bryian and said, "Go away, now!" 

"You can't make me, shorty!" 

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE, MORON!!!" Chrystie screamed at him. 

(A/N: Oh, my God! I'm acting weird like Misty Dawn! I can't stop talking in CAPITOL letters! JK :) 

"B-" he started, when Chrystie kicked him really hard in the shin. "OW! What's your problem!?" 

"What's YOUR problem, creep!?" she yelled as she pushed him out the door and slammed it shut in his face. 

Michelle watched this whole scenario, slightly amused. It looked strangely similar to when she and her brother fought, except, she was much bigger that her brother was. She could hear Bryian's muffled hollering from outside the door as Chrystie turned back to her with a huge grin on her face. Michelle smiled in reply. "Boys are slime, eh?" Michelle said. 

"I agree with you one hundred and ten percent," Chrystie replied, rolling her eyes. "Oh, sorry about that whole thing. The guy drives me crazy! He has a house in this town, but he insists on hanging around here all the time, just to bug me to death!" 

"Hmm. Too bad he's such a son of a monkey, otherwise.." Michelle smiled. "...he might be boyfriend material. He's pretty cute....." 

"WHA'!" 

"Geez, I'm not BLIND! Why is it that all the perfect people are such sleaze-balls?" 

"Dunno', don't care, let's change the subject," the girl replied, blushing slightly. 

"Hmm," Michelle half sighed while smiling slightly. 

"'Hmm' what?" she demanded. 

"Nothin'," Michelle said, her eyes in an upward direction. 

Chrystie noticed that Michelle was still hanging on to the book she had been reading when she had entered the room. "What's that?" she said, gesturing toward the book. 

"Oh, this? Just one of these books I was reading. I hope you don't mind..." she said, as she started to put it back. 

"Oh, no! Go ahead. Some of the books in here are actually pretty good, if you get to looking hard enough," Chrystie said. "What's that one about?" 

"Myths and crud like that......" 

"You don't need a book for that! I'm practically a book on that type of stuff! What were you interested in reading!?" 

"Oh, you said there were some Hylian legends about Earth. I wanted to know what they were." 

"Let's see...Earth," she pondered while looking up at the ceiling. "Well, what do you want to know?" 

"Um, like, how the heck is Earth related to Hyrule? I mean, I've lived on Earth all my life, and I hadn't ever heard of any place called "Hyrule"!" 

"Some people say that when the Three Goddesses created Hyrule's dimension, another was created parallel to it. I guess that would be Earth's dimension, although I never really thought it existed before." 

"Well, the girl standing before you is living proof of that," Michelle said, smiling. 

"Sure..." she said skeptically, but returning the smile. 

"Okay, on to more important crud. Earth plus Hyrule plus Goddesses plus me plus anyotherinformatoinIforgot equals?..........." Michelle asked. 

"I have no clue what that was supposed to mean. But, if you wanna know some legends, I c'n tell them to you." 

"Well, no freaking DUH! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last, how ever many minutes! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" Michelle said, acting like a two year old. 

"S-stop jumping up and down and I'll tell you!" Chrystie giggled. 

" 'kay," Michelle said as she stopped jumping. 

"Has anybody ever told you your weird?" 

"Tons of times. Has anybody ever told you your short?" 

Chrystie glared daggers and her, and Michelle put up her hand in a peace gesture. "Hey! I was just kidding! Don't get so worked up!" 

"Yeah. Oh, legends!? Yes, um, okay........" For the next couple hours, Chrystie told Michelle some legends about Earth and Hyrule. Some were fake and not true. Others were scarily so. But some, on the other hand, were very true. Many of the true tales only told of how the dimensions were linked, how they were constructed, so on, so forth. Some told of an ancient prophecy about a force from Earth coming to Hyrule and gaining the skills of the Gods and the Hero, and ridding Hyrule of a great Evil. One told the exact tale Michelle had seen in her vision at the Temple of Time. 

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Michelle pondered. "I can't help but think I've heard these things before. But, I sure as heck ain't gonna save anybody from anything, except maybe dying of boredom in this living history museum!" 

*** 

Rynita and Aholya had been walking for some time now, and they were nearing the entrance to Lake Hylia Village. (A/N: For those of you who have played Ocarina of Time....yes, I know there is no Lake Hylia Village. I made it up. I needed some extra villages and towns for my story to work. There are going to be a couple more. Oh, and try not to imagine Hyrule exactly like it is in the game. I tried to stay true to it, but some things are going to be a little different. Try thinking of it like an actual place. Have I talked enough!? Oh, yeah, and, please don't steal the characters that I made up, like Michelle, Chrystie, so on, and my places, like Lake Hylia Village. I will become very angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry.....Just kidding. Okay, I'll let you get back to reading now! Thanks!!) 

Aholya stopped just short of the gate. 

"Do I have to go in?" she said more than asked. 

"You're the one who told her to jump, you're the one who's going to come with me and get her back." 

"Fine." She was secretly thinking about a certain young man who lived there, and dreading the fact that she could see him today. "Nayru, please don't let me run into him..." she said under her breath. 

"What'd you say?' Rynita asked her. 

"Oh, nothing." 

*** 

"I'm going to kill you, SLIME BALL!!" Michelle yelled, running after her second, really, pathetically bad first impression, Bryian. (A/N: Quite an interesting sentence, huh?) She was running through the halls of the small inn and making a huge commotion among the inn's guests. Chrystie was far beyond trying to get them to stop, because they had been going at this for over an hour now. Bryian would throw some stupid insult at Michelle, and she would go crazy and unsuccessfully chase him until she gave up. "He's such a flirt," Chrystie would think. 

After Chrystie had gotten in a few conversations with Michelle in between their fighting, she had come to find that Michelle was an interesting person. She would be sorry when it came time for her to leave. As Chrystie was watching yet another of the two's arguments, she saw two vaguely familiar figures through the west window, which was facing the entrance to the village. 

Michelle saw this too, as she immediately dropped her fighting and walked over to the front door. As she got closer, she pushed it open and ran outside. Chrystie followed suit. 

"Oy! Rynita! Aholya! Thank you for saving me from this pathetic excuse for a human being with your presence! And also, hi!" 

"Hi, yourself," Aholya said. "Wow! You're not dead!" 

"Huh!? Oh, yeah! When I fell! I'm okay, it was just really freak'n cold. Oh, and I met some new people. One of them is okay. Her name's Chrystie. The other, the pathetic excuse for a human being that I mentioned earlier, is named Bryian," she put on a disgusted face as she finished her sentence. 

Aholya also put on a different face, but not quite the same. It was more of a face with an expression that said, "Oh, God, no! Did you say what I thought you said!?" 

"So, I guess you know the jerk?" Michelle questioned. 

"Better than I would have liked to," Aholya answered. 

"Oh. Oh, yeah, Rynita! Did you know, he's that same stupid guy that we so unfortunately met in the marketplace? He's a real sleaze bucket." 

"Please, tell me something I don't know," Aholya muttered, but loud enough for Michelle to hear it, and wonder why she was so against this guy. Chrystie had just walked up to them at this point. 

"Well, Michelle, are you going to introduce me?" she said quietly from behind. 

"Oh, duh! Sorry. Aholya, Rynita, this is my new friend, Chrystie. Chrystie, meet Aholya and Rynita. Oh, wow! Try saying that three times fast!" 

The girls greeted each other, and then, Michelle suddenly remembered Bryian. 

"Hey, Aholya! I bet you wouldn't want to see Bryian again, would you?" Michelle asked. 

"Actually, NO! I would rather- oh, crap," she started as she saw him walk out the door, most likely after Michelle. In the late afternoon light, Michelle could see him better. He was pretty tall, taller than she was, anyway. He had dark blond hair and blue-green eyes. "Not bad, at all..." Michelle thought for the second time that day. 

When he saw Aholya, it looked for a moment like he was going to go back inside, but instead, he walked right up to her. She was casting a silenced angry stare in his direction. 

"Hi," he said simply. 

She didn't bother responding. 

Michelle decided to break the deafening silence. "Hey, jerk-face, do you know her?" she said. 

"Yeah. We were pretty good friends a long time ago," he answered her. 

"Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of Hyrule!" she said, exasperated. 

"Your majesty!" he said bowed very slightly. The other girls were smiling now, content with just watching. 

"Shut up! I wouldn't call us friends, not after what you did!" Aholya yelled, now getting annoyed. 

"Oh, please! That was years ago!" 

"I know! Which makes it all the worse! I hadn't even seen you all that time! And now you wanna be friends!? Your crazy!" she yelled, obviously releasing years of built up pressure between them. 

"At least I'm not standing here yelling about something that was my fault!" 

"MY FAULT!?" she screamed. She would have punched him, then. Was getting ready to. Had Chrystie not stepped back a little, reached for a jug of water on the windowsill, and thrown it on him. 

"I'm gonna say it for the second time today, shut up, you psychotic moron!" 

"Oh, so now I'm a 'psychotic' moron!?" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah!" Rynita chipped in. 

"You girls are nuts," he said, shaking his head and walking away. 

"Yep, we are! And proud of it, too!" Michelle called after him. Then she turned to Aholya, who was still apparently angry, and said, "So, spill! What's the story between you two!?" 

"You wanna know?" Aholya. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Michelle, Rynita, and Chrystie said in sync. 

"You REALLY wanna know?" she asked again. 

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!!" they girls said simultaneously. 

"There is no story," she said simply. 

The other three girls nearly fell over from leaning so far forward and then hearing this. 

*** 

"So, basically, he kinda, sorta cheated on you with that other sl** of a girl," Michelle said to Aholya. (A/N: I wasn't sure if I could put the word in a PG story ;) 

"I guess you could say that," she said, looking away. 

The girls had finally gotten Aholya to tell the story between her and Bryian. All the rest of the afternoon, they had bothered her and hinted at it, until finally, when they were getting ready to go to bed for the night, she had given in. Chrystie's mother had so kindly offered to let the girls use one of the spare rooms for what you could call a little slumber party. There weren't any beds out right at that moment, so all the girls were on the floor. Chrystie was sitting cross legged over by the door, Rynita was leaning up against a short table, Aholya was leaning against the wall, and Michelle was laying on her back over the table, letting her head dangle over the side as the blood rushed to it. Her hair barely touched the floor as she listened to Aholya's story. 

The story was simple. She and Bryian had been friends for a long time. Then, they would have become something more that friends, had Aholya not seen him first with some other girl. She got really mad, they had a fight, blah, blah, more angsty teen-romance type stuff. (A/N: Which, I am absolutely NO good at writing! It depresses me!) 

"Well, isn't that interesting!" Michelle said when Aholya was done. 

"Not really......" Aholya said. 

"YES IT IS!! Now I have more of a reason to call him a jerk!" she explained. 

"Shut up," the other girls said to her. 

"Fine, then! BEEEEEE that way," she said as she hopped off the table and went to lay on the floor. The light had gone out and all the girls were ready to go to sleep, so that's exactly what they did. 

*** 

Later, in the morning......... 

"You guys really have to leave now!?" Chrystie asked her new friends as they were getting ready to go. 

"I guess," Michelle said. 

"Where are you even going?" she asked of them. 

"You know what!? I have...no...clue......" Michelle said slowly. 

"Oh," 

"We're gonna go to...um,.....er....Oh, yeah! We could go to Kokiri Forest! I've never even been there before," Rynita said to them all. 

"Why?" Michelle asked. 

"BECAUSE, that's why. Besides, we never even finished your little 'tour'." 

"I wanna go!" Chrystie suddenly said. 

"Why?" Michelle asked, again. 

"BECAUSE!" Chrystie said. 

"Oh, okay!" she said. "So, do you guys mind if she comes with us?" 

"Who's 'us'," Aholya asked. 

"Oh, uh, let me think here....YOU, ME, AND RYNITA! HELLO!" 

"Why am I coming with you?" she asked. 

"BECAUSE!! Just, because. Almost everyone else has said that and I haven't. Come on, please?" Michelle said. 

Aholya blinked. "Okay." 

"YEAH! Now I have a little groupy type thingy here in the freaky parallel dimension! I am SO popular!" Michelle blurted out. 

"Okay......" the other girls said as they looked at her. 

"So, let's go!" Michelle said, once she stopped celebrating. 

So, they did. 

***I'm sorry. This chapter was pretty short and pointless, well.......except for maybe a couple of things. ;) I think, in the next chapter, I will actually start the STORY!!! For those of you who have been waiting for a real plot, you shall wait no further! Something will happen, and you will FINALLY see your favorite characters, in maybe chapter six, and at the latest, seven. YOU know who I'm talkin' about! Oh, and just a friendly little reminder.......... 

REVIEW MY STORY OR YOU SHALL ALL DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oh, and I'M JUST KIDDING, OF COURSE!!!! ;) Hasta luego, muchachos!! :) 


	5. Reoccuring Dreams

***I'm sorry that I'm so lazy. I haven't posted in a while in this story. I'm having too much fun with my other story. This one, however, is running dangerously low on plot ideas. I mean, I know what's gonna happen, but, some things might not make sense if I don't do something, and, er........AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!! Does anybody mind if this story is REALLY long when I'm done!? Cause, that's what it's gonna be. Thank you to anyone and everyone who did or WILL review this story. Okay! Here is the chapter. 

*** 

"Creeeeeeeeeepy," Michelle made a weird voice as the quartet made their way through the Lost Woods. 

"Shut up," everyone said. 

How did they get here all the sudden, you ask? Well, for one, this author's running low on ideas, as previously stated. :) The other reason: they decided to go there because they all, except for Michelle, had heard scary legends about people who never came back from the Lost Woods. And, well, being the psycho teens they are, they decided to check it out. So, here they are. 

"Does anybody have ANY clue where we're going!?" Michelle asked. 

"No, you moron. That's why they call it the LOST Woods," Aholya stated. 

"Ah, I-don't see.....anything," Michelle said as she and they other walked through a dark passage. It remained dark for a while, then suddenly, a flash of light intruded on them from a tunnel ahead. 

"Stupid, idiotic light! It's trying to make me go blind!" Michelle shielded her eyes from the light ahead. "Oh, whoa, HEY!" She looked ahead and saw a gate which was an entrance to a village. It was similar to the Kokiri Village they had walked through earlier, only..... there were more buildings, and adults were there. The Kokiri Village, as you most likely know, is all little kids. Well, this one is different. 

"Maybe this is what happens when people get lost in this forest," Michelle said, quietly. "THEY HAVE TO BE STUCK HERE IN THIS FREAKISH LITTLE PLACE, because they're all morons and they can't figure out how to get out of here!" 

"Oh, no, actually. It's much more complicated, and not quite so stupid as that." 

A voice from behind them made them all jump. The silky smooth voice continued to talk as the four slowly turned around to greet it. "You know, we never get visitors way out here. You don't look like you're from around here, either. Who are you?" 

Michelle decided to speak up. "I think the question should be, who are you? So, who are you, Miss I-Have-To-Go-Sneak-Up-Behind-Unsuspecting-Teens-And-Scare-The-Living-Daylights-Out-Of-Them!!" 

"Well, if you need to know, I'm Katrina." Katrina, the voice now identified as, was your average blue eyed blonde. And yet, there was something about her that was not so average. She looked to be around the girls' age, but that was nothing special. Something around her felt, odd...childish, maybe. She seemed to be wearing forest cloths similar to many of the other people around her. And the really weird thing about her appearance was, when she smiled, her eyes visible changed to a shade of blue green. "So, who are you?" 

"Well, I'm Michelle. And this," she said, gesturing to her friends. "...is my freakish band of teen maniacs. Rynita, who you maybe know, Aholya, and Crystaline, or Chrystie, as we call her." 

"Hi," everyone except Michelle said, almost simultaneously. 

"Michelle, the only maniac around here is you," Aholya pointed out. 

"There, you may be right." 

"Oh, wow. Are you guys twins?" Katrina asked Michelle and Aholya. 

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HER!!!" both of them shouted at the same time. 

"And, NO, we are not related," Aholya supplied. 

"Oh. Well, you guys, welcome to my village," Katrina said. 

"Thanks. Wait, before we do anything, I'm all curious now. What's the reason you guys have a town out here in the middle of the Lost Woods?" Michelle asked. 

"Yeah. I've heard legends of a lost race of people, other than the Kokiri, who lived in the Lost Woods, but I was sure it was just a legend. I guess I was proved wrong," Chrystie stated. 

"Legends are for people who don't know how to handle the truth....." Katrina said, distantly. 

"What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Michelle asked. 

Katrina looked back at them, and she smiled again. "You know, I'm not really even sure." 

*** 

A warm fire blazed in the fireplace of Katrina's house, and all the girls sat close to it in the evening dimness. Katrina was having a difficult time trying to explain to the four girls about her people. 

"The Kokiri," Katrina said. 

"What about them?" Rynita asked. 

"More like, what about US," she had said. 

"'Us' what!?" Michelle tried visibly not to be too confused. 

"'They' is more like 'us'. They are us. It's hard to explain. We are of Kokiri descendants, but somehow, some of them somehow figured out how to grow up. To lose innocents." She was still trying to make sense of it, herself. "Maybe because I'm still a child, practically. I don't understand it totally," she said, more to herself. 

The other girls could only nod. This stuff, Michelle noted, was way over their heads. All she knew was that these people were here, here and now. It didn't matter much else, save for curiosity's sake. 

"So, then," Michelle tried to think of something else to say. "You got anything else interesting in this confusing maze of a forest?" 

"Some warp points, and the Forest Temple, if you're interested," Katrina offered. 

"Temples," Chrystie mused. 

"There's supposed to be five of 'em, right?" Rynita asked. 

"YOU of all people should know the answer to that," Aholya said. 

"Just because she's related to the Hero of Time doesn't mean she knows all about Hyrule's history and junk," Michelle defended. 

Conversation went on much like this until the early hours of the morning. Around two, the girls realized it was late, finally. The fire had long since died out. The girls fell asleep, then and there. 

*** 

Gray. Everything was gray. Michelle tried to stop and think of where she was. She couldn't help but think she'd been here before. She felt a familiar presence close in on her. She could have sworn she'd felt it all before. 

Suddenly, three bright beams, green, red, and blue, shot out of the swirling gray mass that was everything and transformed into a triangle formed of three smaller ones. 

"The....Triforce," Michelle muttered. It was coming back. Everything. The story about her, and her......cousins, would you call them? Whoever it was, had wanted her to find the other girls. She wondered why she would be here again. 

*You've found them, Dyvonia. Or, maybe, they found you.* 

'That voice again.' Michelle thought. 

*YOU!! WHO ARE YOU!?* she asked it. She wasn't going to leave this time without knowing who she had been talking to. But then, she wondered if she would remember this, come the time she woke up. Screw being polite. She wanted answers. 

*I think you can figure that out.* It sounded amused. Or, rather, FELT amused. 

*Don't play games with me!* she called out with her mind. Had she had a body, it would have been trembling with the knowledge she was bearing, and the need to know who this was. 

It paused. It seemed to be taken aback with how urgent she sounded. 

*Din. Goddess of Power.* 

'Crap. Did I just insult a goddess?' she thought worriedly. 

It seemed almost to laugh. *Don't worry about it. Take the girls. Keep them with you. You'll know what you need to do when that time comes around.* 

*You know, I dislike that. Please, stay out of my thoughts! It's disturbing! And another thing, why did I need to find the girls in the FIRST place!?* 

*That, I cannot tell you. It's time for you to wake up.* 

*Are we going to do THIS again!? I wake up, and you're gone, and I don't know what in the Dark Realm I'm supposed to be doing!?* 

'Holy crud. Did I just say 'what in the Dark Realm'?' Michelle though, with panic. 

*You're remembering. Parts of yourself are coming back.* 

*Good for me.* Michelle had this last coherent thought before her mind blacked out, and she was staring at the ceiling of a small house. 

*** 

Michelle bolted up, surveyed her surroundings, and then slowly laid back down as she realized the dream she had. Last time she'd had that kind of a dream, she hadn't even been sure what had happened. This time, there was no way she could deny that something fishy was going on. 

Michelle noticed that Chrystie was up too, she was sitting up trying to make a fire. Michelle crawled over to the fireplace, and sat down. 

"Good morning," Chrystie said. 

"Hi. Why are you up so early?" Michelle asked. 

"I'm usually up with the sun," she answered. 

"Hm. Something I wish I could do. Say, you know about legends and stuff, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do you know something about the Goddesses that are supposedly in Hyrule?" 

"Din, Nayru and Farore. Yeah. Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, a dream I had. Something, and I was talking to um, what's her name, Din." 

"YOU were talking to DIN!?" Chrystie asked, immediately stopping what she was doing. 

"Yeah. Really weird, though. I most likely wouldn't be able to explain it to you even if I tried to. All I know is that something is going on, and I need to stick close to you guys." 

"What about us?" 

"I dunno." 

"We don't take dreams like that lightly here," Chrystie said, returning to making the fire. "I had a dream, similar I think. I was going to tell you about it earlier, when I first met you. I forgot. I was in this gray place. Everything was gray. Then, this feeling came. It felt like a person, but.....different. It said I should watch out for someone from Earth. I guess it meant you." 

"My dream was a lot like that. The gray part. Who was it that you were talking to, in your dream?" 

"I don't know. They never told me." 

"That's because you have to ask," Michelle remembered. "Have you had that dream again? Or one similar?" 

Chrystie seemed to consider this for a while. "Yes. Last night." 

"Are you serious?" 

"'M." She nodded. "Only, it didn't say to look out for someone from Earth, but to stick close to the 'others'. Meaning, you guys, I guess. I saw the Triforce in it, too." 

"Me, too. I wonder if anyone else here has had dreams like that. I wonder, do you think you were talking to one of the Goddesses, like I was?" 

"Now, what would the Goddesses want with me?" 

"Well, what would they want with me, either? I think the other girls must've had a dream like that, too. You did, and I did. There's something about you, me, and the others, that I haven't quite figured out yet. It has something to do with the Goddesses, and....what was it? A seal!? Something about Ganondorf. It scares me, though, because you know about Rynita. If whatever I'm dreaming about is anything at all, and something does happen with Ganondorf, she's gonna be the first one he goes after." 

"Oh, really?" The two girls turned to find a half-asleep Rynita sitting right behind them. "You know, I've been hearing that ALL my life, and, frankly, I'm sick of it. Do you think it scares me!? No." With that, she laid back down, and was almost immediately asleep. 

"Okay." Michelle didn't quite know what else to say. 

"You know what's scary?" A voice coming from across the room made Michelle jump. "I had a dream almost exactly like the two of those," Aholya sat up. 

"Me, too." Katrina came in from outside of the hallway holding a cup of some hot liquid. 

"You guys were all listening?" Michelle asked. 

"Yep." the other two girls answered. 

"So, that makes four of us," Michelle pointed out, casting a glance toward Rynita. 

"All of us, then, had that dream?" Chrystie asked. It was more of a statement than a question, though. 

"Weird. You know," Michelle said. "I had another dream, right before I came here. From Earth, but in my dream, I was in Hyrule. And, I saw you," she pointed to Aholya. "...in it. You called me sister." 

"Huh. THAT'S weird." Aholya got up, and crossed the room to be nearer to the fireplace. 

*** 

***Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Isn't that interesting!? Something's going on, here. Everyone except for Rynita is having theses freaky dreams. Next chapter, the girls meet a very familiar (to us, anyway) figure, and they figure out what their dreams mean, almost. You have to stay tuned and see!! 

Okay. Here's my little reminder. R E V I E W, or ELSE!!!!!!!!! THE ALIEN SHIPS WILL COME AND INVADE US ALL!!! YOU'LL ONLY HAVE YOURSELVES TO BLAME!!! Okay. 

Thank you all for reading. :) Hasta la vista, peoples!! :) 


	6. The Sage

***New chapter, new chapter, new chapter, NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! I'm not TOO lazy then. No, I'm NOT gonna stop this story. I simply refuse. Nine reviews is plenty good for motivation, although, *ahem* extra ones WILL NOT be turned down. Thank you, everyone!! Let's see if I can remember names. Um, USA Tiger, I eat Krabbie Patties, tigerlily, Who knows-more to the point who cares, smartypantskim, kelly......did I catch everyone!? TO ALL OF YOU, THANK YOU, A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! If there's anyone I forgot (I'm too lazy to go see...) I'm sorry. Thank you, too, then. :) That was my little randomly placed thank-you notice. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALRIGHTY, THEN!!!!!!!! Sixth chapter!!! This one is, how shall I say, VITAL to the story. This is where the *quest*, so to speak, starts. Not really a QUEST, but, the PLOT, more like. I still need to perfect the last battle thingy scene, though, and the small one. You guys don't know what I'm talking about, but, whatever.........I just want to say that I may have to go back and change stuff. Not likely, but if I do, I'll tell you all. Does anybody have tips on how to do a battle scene thingy!? I CAN'T QUITE SEEM TO GET IT AT ALL!! And, not really so much a BATTLE. Very confusing, even for ME! Sorry if I'm boring you. So, I'll shut up, and HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!!!! 

*** 

"Are you sure about this-?" Michelle called after the other girls, but was cut off by an annoyed Aholya. 

"JUST jump, will you!?" she told her. 

"Okay, um.........AAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" she called as she ran back a few steps and made a running jump off the edge. She landed safely on the other side, if a little hard. "Ow," she complained as she got up. 

The group, now made of Michelle, Rynita, Aholya, Chrystie, and Katrina, had made their way through most of the Lost Woods outside of Katrina's village, and all the way to the very beginning of the Sacred Forest Meadow. The part they were in was like a maze. Katrina had said that inside the maze was full of Deku creature, little monstrous things that would shoot nuts at you. Katrina supposed they were put there to protect the temple, but the fact that five teenage girls could find their way around them made it seem ridiculous. Katrina had showed the girls that there was a little notch in the wall that lead to platforms above the maze, which was a good place to put your foot so you could climb up. 

When they first got up, Michelle had seen the other girls easily jump the first platform, but was unsure, herself about going over. When she did jump, she felt okay. She thought that it was pretty strange, because she had never been bothered much by heights before..... 

The group had made their way, occasionally having to make a jump for it, over the maze and all the way to the ladder leading down off the top platforms. Everyone got down okay, and then walked over to a staircase that went slightly up. 

"That leads to the Forest Temple," Katrina supplied. "I've been here before, but not in a while. I remember that there's a little courtyard before you go in, though." 

The girls walked up a staircase. They reached the step where they could almost see what was over the staircase. Then, suddenly, Michelle seemed to lose her footing, and fell backwards onto the step below her. 

"Dang! SOMETHING HIT ME!!" she shouted as the felt her shoulder. "Just GREAT! I'm gonna get a bruise there! WHAT WAS THAT!?" 

"Oh, I guess I did forget that part!" Katrina called as she pulled the other girls down onto the steps. "There are a couple of those Deku creatures up there right before the Temple entrance. We'll have to go around them." She cautiously peeked her head over the top of the stairs, and a Deku nut came flying just inches from her head. "Okay, so, it's not gonna be easy..." 

Before she could even finish her sentence, she saw Michelle getting really mad. She was clenching her fist, and it looked like the veins on it were going to pop off. She suddenly jumped up and walked over to the top of the stairs. She reached the top, and a nut came flying straight at her head. With a look of extreme concentration and anger, she reached out her hand and grabbed it right out of midair. 

The other girls had just about fell over by now. None of them had even seen her act like that before. 

"ALRIGHT!! Which one of you Din damned things shot at me!? WHICH ONE OF YOU HIT ME!!?" Michelle screamed. 

The things suddenly hid in their grass burrows, although Michelle was sure she could see the grass shaking. 

"Cowards!" she said, but more softly than before. 

Michelle turned her head back to the girls. Before that look left her face, Chrystie noticed something that she thought the other girls must not have noticed. Tiny, almost invisible, on the center of her forehead was a triangle, made of three smaller ones. The one at the top had a tinge of red. Before Chrystie could wonder if she was seeing things, it was gone. Michelle smiled. 

"So, then. Come on!" she shouted, before turning around and walking slowly away from them. 

"Is that the same girl who wouldn't jump with us just five minutes ago!?" Aholya asked in a harsh whisper. 

"I'd like to say no, but I think it is," Rynita responded. 

Chrystie jogged over to where Michelle was. "Hey! What was that just now?" she asked her. 

Michelle seemed to think about this. "I'd like to tell you. Wish I knew. But, I think it has to do with a certain dream...." Michelle shrugged. 

Chrystie wondered if she should tell her what she saw. She decided not to, although she still had this feeling that is wasn't just nothing that she had seen just then. 

*** 

"Open, stupid door, come ON!" Aholya yelled as she tried to pull open the door to the Forest Temple. The five had gone through the small clearing before the Temple, gone up the stairs, and through the door into it. (A/N: Geeze, someone finally got smart and fixed that staircase!) Through another small courtyard, and to another door, which was stuck. Well, not for long.....as Aholya pulled on it, she fell backwards as it flung open. "There," she said, getting up. 

Michelle walked through first, and stopped in mid step, and stared as a huge, ugly, spider-like thing dropped from the ceiling in front of them. 

"Please, tell me I'm not the only one that sees a giant spider hanging from the ceiling," she said, turning around. The other girls had stopped too. 

"It's a...Skull.....something, um, Skulluta.....no...whatever. It's some monster that was supposed to have been extinct," Chrystie said. 

"Very nice. Now, does somebody have a big rock I can throw at it!?" Michelle asked, backing away. Before anybody could answer her, something flew right past her head, and suddenly, something was sticking out of the spider as it fell crashing to the ground and disappeared in a burst of green flame. "Freak," Michelle exclaimed in disbelief. 

Aholya stood behind them, looking like she had just thrown a Frisbee or something. Michelle snapped her head back in the direction the spider had been. A dagger, she corrected herself. 

Rynita finally found her voice to say something. "What!? How'd you do THAT!?" she asked her. 

"Practice," she said as she put her arm down and smiled at them. "Well, are we still going in?" she asked as she walked ahead to retrieve her blade. 

"Not if there are any more, whatevers..." Michelle muttered under her breath before following the girls through the hall to a large and dully lite room. Vines seemed to come out of nowhere and hung from the ceiling, branching off along the walls in some unrecognizable pattern. Doors surrounded the room and staircases lead to other parts of the Temple. 

Katrina stated as she walked, "I haven't been here in so long." She trailed her hand along the banister of the stairs leading down to the main part of the room. "You guys!" she called to them. "Lets go over to the outer courtyards! Around this time, these really rare flowers grow there." She walked over to one of the many doorways, while everyone followed her. 

Rynita followed behind everyone. As she was about to pass through the arch that lead to the courtyards outside, she head a child's laugh, and that same voice, it seemed, whispered 'hero'. Rynita snapped her head in that direction, and saw nothing. She shook her head as she followed the others to the outside. 

*** 

"So pretty," Katrina breathed as she looked over the changes of the courtyards outside. Vines and ivy overgrew practically everything, and flowers grew halfway up the wall and all over the grass. It made for a fairy tale effect when their were little firefly like things flying around everywhere. 

"Yeah, real nice," Michelle noted. 

Rynita heard that laughing again, and again turned her head to see. Chrystie noticed, and said, "Is something wrong?" 

"No," she said. "Did someone laugh just now?" The girls shook their heads. "Hm." 

Katrina noticed something in the grass. "Did any of you drop something?" she asked as she bent down to pick it up. Nobody had. Katrina held it up more in the light. It was a round pendant attached to a long silver chain. It had a small crystal in the center, and had carvings along the outside. 

"Lemme see," Michelle asked as she noticed the crystal. She grabbed it out of the other girls hands. "It says something. Hey, legend girl! Chrystie, this looks a lot like Hylian to me," Michelle said, wondering how she knew that is looked like Hylian, and startled that she did. 

"Here," Chrystie said as she took it from Michelle. "It's an ancient Hylian dialect. I don't know what it says, though." She handed it back to Michelle. 

"Hm." Michelle wondered what it could say. 

Rynita's sensitive hearing again picked up laughing. "Okay. I distinctly head it, that time. It's so NOT funny, and I want to know right now what it is." That other girls just stared back at her. 

"Don't ask me. I'm probably the LAST person here who you should ask about hearing stuff," Michelle said. 

Rynita wasn't listening, and she turned around to follow the sound. 

"HEY!! Are you listening to me!?" Michelle asked indignantly. 

Rynita had already disappeared around the corner and back into the main room of the Temple. She was walking quickly, because the laughing could stop any second and she wanted to know what it was. 

"YOU!! Wait up!" Michelle called as she looked around the corner and ran after her, the other girls following her. She saw the other girl disappear into one of the many doors lining the room, and ducked in after her. 

Rynita saw a small, dark figure in the middle of the room. It could have been a girl, it could have been a poe, at that moment. She walked up to it, its back was turned, and she put out her hand to grab its shoulder. 

The other girls came in just in time to see the air around the dark figure shudder and the thing faded out, and seemed to bring air with it as it flew out of the room right between the legs of the girls at the door. 

"Well," Aholya provided. "That was.....interesting." 

"Did that thing just disappear!?" Michelle asked. 

"No! We all were just seeing things," Katrina said, sarcastically. 

"That thing looked familiar," Chrystie said, looking in the direction it had gone. 

"Yes, I happen to know LOTS of small, scary things that disappear in thin air," Michelle trailed off. 

"What was that thing?" Rynita whispered to herself. 

*** 

After a little bit more of the Temple, everyone had gotten quite, should I say, freaked out. Everything seemed to have weird shadows, and other things seemed to be changing places. They left the Temple without a thought to go back anytime soon. 

Michelle opened the door that lead to the area right outside the Temple. As she did, and started to step out, something materialized right in front of her and caused her to almost fall back onto Chrystie. 

"It's that shadow," Rynita realized as it jumped down, not bothering to use the stairs, to the floor below. Rynita pushed ahead of the other girls and jumped down after it. 

Michelle, who had just about fallen over again when Rynita rushed past her, looked over the edge to see Rynita standing there, and a shadow hidden by the stairs. She jumped down after her. 

Standing there a few meters away from Rynita, was what seemed to be a child. A girl child. But, it couldn't be a child, Michelle thought. It was the size of a child, seemed to look like one, but closer inspection would reveal that the face was all wrong. It was too wise to be a child. And, the proportions seemed all wrong. 

"So, finally they gather here," it said in a voice that did not fit it, at all. The shadow that looked like a child was dressed in a fashion similar to Katrina, and Michelle realized that they shared a similar childlike aura. She had blue eyes, and bizarrely green hair that fell right above her shoulders. 

That other girls had just jumped behind Michelle. She turned to them and said, "Does anybody know who that is?" They shrugged. 

Rynita seemed to find her voice and said, "Who are you?" 

"I am she which guards the forest. Sage of the Forest, protected by the Goddess Farore. My name is Saria." 

"You can't be a Sage. All the Sages are dead," Rynita said in a tone which suggested disgust. 

Saria turned her head to the side. "Define dead," she said in a lilting, almost teasing voice. 

"I'm not a dictionary," Rynita shot back, in a voice which clearly said she was not amused, at all. 

"Can I say something?" Michelle asked. "Who's 'they'?" 

"'To chase dreams, they gather all in a place confound by ancient legends. To see through the illusion, they discover the united dream. To reclaim what was theirs, they discard the created illusion. To seal the demon, they reach into the past. When the past, present, and future come together, that is when the dream becomes reality.' It's an ancient legend passed down even before the Gerudos first came to Hyrule, in a time when the first Sages were not yet cold in their graves," Saria explained. 

"As interesting as that is, WHO IS THEY!?" Michelle asked, losing her patience. 

"No, I've heard that before," Chrystie said to herself. 

"Take a look at that medallion. The writing, I think that's what is says," Katrina said, though unsure. 

"Is that your final answer!?" Michelle asked, getting annoyed. "WHO ARE THEY!?" 

"You," Saria said simply. 

"What?" Michelle said, turning to her slowly. 

"You, that's what I said. You. As in, the five girls standing here in front of me." 

"Yeah, right," Rynita said, seeming to back down although her words were not submissive. "A legend, about us? Ha. Do you know who we are even?" she asked. 

"_I_ know who you are. The question is, do _you_ know who you are?" Saria said, slightly snapping . 

Silence followed. Then Michelle spoke up. "I know I am confused. I get dropped into some weird dimension, get haunted by dreams from some pagan Goddess, meet these Hylian chicks, find out that I'm not the only one having dreams, and now some girl with green hair tells me that there's a legend about me and my friends when I'm not even from this planet!! THAT'S what I know I am." 

"Did you also know that that 'pagan' Goddess happens to be the one that put you there? Well, Dy-?" 

"Don't," Michelle cut her off coldly before she could finish her word. "...call me that. I know exactly what you were going to say. That's what *she* said. She said I was going to remember who I was. I know who I am. My name is Michelle, not Dyvonia. That's a dream. I don't care what that damn legend says. I am what I was for the last sixteen years." 

Aholya had snapped her head in Michelle's direction. "I've heard that name before." 

"Good for you." 

"Did you even consider why you two looked so much alike?" Saria suddenly asked. 

"Do I care!?" Michelle blurted out. 

"You would if you did know," Saria said. 

"Well, then. Enlighten us," Aholya said. 

"Spit it out, Miss I Know Everything," Michelle said. 

"Have you heard the name Aydrin?" Saria asked, ignoring Michelle. 

Michelle thought she had, but before she could say this Aholya said, "Yes. It's..." 

"Your name," Saria finished for her. 

"Shut up," Michelle said. "You told us we weren't who we though we were. Who am I, then? Who is she!? Who are the other girls, then!? Tell us, if you said you knew! This crap is getting us nowhere." 

"Do you really want to know?" Saria asked, without a hint of sarcasm. 

"I, for one, do," Chrystie ventured. "If you do know." 

"Katrina has been my name for the last sixteen years. If I have another name, another identity, I would like to be in on it," Katrina said. 

"Do I even have to say anything?" Aholya asked. 

"Bring it on," Michelle said. 

Rynita was the only one who seemed unaware of everything that was going on. She would have asked Michelle what everyone was talking about, but she seemed too concentrated on the strange child Sage. So she just watched. 

Saria nodded, and then turned around. She closed her eyes, and stared to glow in a green aura. In front of her, appeared a swirling tube of colors out of the ground. A cold breeze blew through the trees, and Saria turned back to them. 

"Go on, unless you're afraid," Saria dared. 

"I'm not afraid of you, or that pathetic excuse for a light show," Michelle said. She was the first one to step over to it, and before anyone could say anything, disappeared in a flash. 

*** 

***SailorZelda is tired now. AND, she knows exactly what is going to happen. Hehehehehe! I had a HUGE epiphany the other night. I was like, WOW! That's EXACTLY what's going to happen in my story. I still need help with the battle thingy. Hm. Maybe I'll get my tyrannical and annoying sibling to help. ^.^ Unless any of you have a suggestion; I'm open to anything and everything! :) 

Please review. I'm out of odd and totally laughable threats. So, just review. You want me to have at least some encouragement, neh!? :) 

Adios! 

SailorZelda~ 


	7. Dreams and Memories

**You know what I noticed!? My last chapter was really weird. Oh, well. 

NOW THEN!!!!!!! You know what? NO, you most likely don't know. WHY DOES IT TAKE SO LONG FOR ME TO ADD NEW CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY!? Am I EVER going to finish it??? I sure as heck hope so. I REALLY want to, but..............I am having a hard time finding all the time I need to bring out my creative genius, so I can do some writing! But, I have Winter Break starting tomorrow......YEAH!!!!! I will most likely do some more chapters on all of my stories. Yes, even THIS one! I said I knew what exactly was going to happen. I do. I just..........can't write it. It's not writer's block, because I know what's gonna happen. I guess it's just that I can't get into the mood for writing. But then, again........it's one thirty in the morning, and I had WAAAAAAAAAAAY to much chocolate tonight at dinner. Let's see what the mix of a hyper on sugar teen giddy with fatigue and a keyboard will turn out with!! I will attempt to finish this chapter all tonight, just to see if I can keep it flowing. LET'S GO!!!! 

*** 

Michelle was running in a place that was terrifying, yet intriguing at the same time. There was red everywhere, although it wasn't clear what it all was. It just seemed to be engraved into the emptiness surrounding everything. 

The girl was running, yet there was no ground under her feet. There wasn't really anything, she wasn't even sure if she was there or not. She was running toward something, she knew that much. Then, she saw what she thought she was running to. It was hovering several feet in the air, suspended far out of her reach. 

But, then again, what were the laws of physics here? she thought as she floated up to it. Just as she got to it, she saw it fading away. She felt a chill, turned around, and saw a shadow of someone very strange and yet very familiar. Familiar, because she had seen it before, yet not in this life. It wasn't really until that moment that she realized the full impact of the last couple of days. She wasn't just Michelle from the US. She was also a deity, or at least the daughter of one, that dated back to the creation of the Universe. 

She shadow was female, but the driving force behind it was not. It wasn't male, either, though. It was anything and everything it wanted to be; it was the Reincarnation of Evil, itself. Sealed away. Untouchable. Until......until it decided not to be. Here, in this dream reality, it could easily slip into her consciousness, which in a way would mean she would have been in the same Realm it had invited her to. 

And it had something that Michelle wanted. 

The Triforce of Power. 

*** 

Chrystie stood in a place that she shouldn't have been able to. It was as if she were in the middle of the sky, yet there wasn't a sun, or the ground below. There was just the blue and the white clouds spreading out forever, nothing but that for all directions. 

Nothing, except a woman of the past, of Destiny, who held a very important key to the surviving of all the Dimensions. 

Wisdom. Yes. That was what they had in common. Chrystie, at that moment, thought it was no wonder that her reincarnated self was so smart, she was the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, herself. 

The Triforce of Wisdom That elusive piece of the Triforce which nobody had been able to find since the time of the Hero of Time. And, that's because that was the only place it was. 

The only place one would be able to find it would be to go back to the past. They'd need that Triforce, that was for sure. But, how was a person supposed to go back into the past? 

*** 

Katrina noticed that the green mist all around her had no real properties. She wondered if it was even there at all. The only thing there for sure was a part, at least, of her consciousness, and a part of something more tangible. The Triforce of Courage resided here. 

But where was 'here' exactly? That question really couldn't be answered, because here want a place. It was with out a definite location on a map, or a definite location anywhere. Here was a part of the Heart of the Universe. One of the elements that had started everything. Sure, the legends got twisted, and people forgot after a while the true meaning of them, but at its heart, it all remained 'here'. 

That she had to go back to the past to find it was the only clue she had. The only read clue, she could fell it form the bottom of her soul. Another thing she could fell was this vague sense of dread. 

If the Triforce isn't brought to the Heart, then Chaos will embrace. 

She wasn't sure where she had heard if from, or even if she had heard it at all. She had a way of understanding life without always needing to communicate. And she had a feeling that this warning came from a being of her past life. 

*** 

A similar setting to her sister's, Aholya was walking in an utterly red emptiness. An emptiness that was filled with so much more than just that. It had memories. Too many to take it. And the knowledge that there really was something between her and Michelle, and the Goddesses. 

Something at the back of her mind warned her about a coming battle. Not a full out war, or an inner battle. It would be a combination of both. 

Something also told her it would involve someone she thought she knew very well. A long time ago. In this life. Not the last. But, maybe it was also her last. 

There would be a sorceress, a Mistress of Evil. With that, came the knowledge that someone was going to die by her hand. And she was left with no clue as to who it would be. 

*** 

(A/N: That's freaking it. I can't stay awake for another five minutes, I'm going to bed.) 

(A/N: Okay, I'm done sleeping. Here we go. Oh, now I can't blame by weird story on a sugar rush or being tired to the point of hyperness!!) 

*** 

It was dark. Darker than anything Rynita had even seen in her life. Almost pitch black 

Almost. 

Because, at the moment, she could almost see the lighter shadow of a.........what was it? It felt like a person, and that was a scary thing. It felt like a person trying to feed of the fears of everything in that place, which at the moment was only Rynita. And she had plenty of fears to give. 

It was dark. She hated the dark. Her dad had left her in the dark, in a storm, alone. She had felt that same person on that night so many years ago. It seemed satisfied every time blind terror invaded her thoughts. 

Blind terror was all she had when it jumped out at her. But she wasn't allowed to give it a second thought when she felt its attack suddenly stop. She opened her eyes, and saw it face to face with her. And it was dead. 

Something behind it had staked it through with a sword. A very familiar someone. 

*** 

Michelle was the first one to wake up. So, apparently, that whole scene had been a dream. It felt like more than that, though. When she did open her eyes all the way, she didn't see the forest temple and its utterly annoying Sage. What she saw was more dream like than what she had just experienced a minute earlier. 

She was on a hill that was very grassy. It was ridiculously soft for grass. The sky was blue and hazy, with not a cloud in it. The only noticeable land features were a river, a great tree with several smaller ones, and a small mountain far away. Other than that, it stayed the same for as far as she could see. 

The other thing she noticed, only after a minute, were her four friends. They were sleeping, still. This was all really weird for her. She wondered if they were having a dream like the one she'd had. 

Suddenly, Rynita bolted up and was looking around wildly. When she finally did calm down a little, she noticed Michelle, and said right away, "Where in the Dark Realm are we?" 

"No freaking clue," Michelle responded. "It feels familiar though. And while were on that subject, did you happen to have a weird dream? That something felt familiar, too, in the dream?" 

"Yeah," Rynita said as she went to sit down over my Michelle. 

"Damn it! I wish someone would just EXPLAIN all of this crap to us!!" Michelle blurted out as she hit the ground with her fist. "If whoever it is that's doing this wants to tell us something, they should just tell us and stop beating around the bush!" 

"Did you know that you're really loud when you're mad?" Aholya sat up, annoyed. Michelle gave her a death glare, and then turned back to Rynita. 

"Explain what, though? The only thing I've noticed so far that hasn't made sense was the dream I had just now," Rynita said. 

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been having dreams like we have lately," Chrystie said as she got up and came over to them. 

"Wait, what kind of dreams?" she asked. 

"The kind where you're talking to someone who tells you all this junk you don't understand. And then they don't tell you who they are," Katrina said in a slightly agitated voice as she sat up. 

"Unless you ask," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. 

"I guess I never thought to ask, what with me almost falling asleep again when I couldn't understand a word of whatever they were saying," Aholya said. 

"But, anyway, what are we doing here?" Chrystie asked. 

"You know, a better question is 'Where is here?'," Rynita supplied. 

"'Here' is everywhere it wants to be, everywhere it is and isn't. Here is the Heart of the Universe," said a voice from behind the five. 

"No. No no no no. I've heard that voice before," Michelle said. 

"You're not the only one," Aholya said. Michelle turned to her. 

"So what am I supposed to say??" 

"You said you knew who it was. Tell me." 

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the voice dared. 

The words shut and up came to Michelle's mind, but she thought it was better not to say them out loud. So she voiced her other thought which was, "What do you want?" As she said this, she turned around. And, as soon as she did, she wished she could pick the words back out of the air and put them back in her mouth. 

** AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!!!! I'm gonna end it RIGHT HERE!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nani!? You're asking me why I'm being so weird??? One, it's late again. Two, it's the first day of Winter Break. Three, my fricking retainer is driving me insane. Any of you got a retainer? They're as annoying as hell, neh?? 

WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm gonna leave the computer alone before I break it with my stupidity. I'll add new chapters soon, do not fear! 

Just to remind you. 

RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 

I SAID FREAKING REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Eh? You will? Okay. 

Chow! 

SailorZelda~ 


	8. Explanations

**WOW! Eight chapters! To tell you the truth, the whole, absolute truth, I never thought it would get this far. And I also never thought it would get this many reviews! Some people would say, "Ten reviews? Ha! Pathetic!" But you know what??? I'm not comparing myself to those authors who have been writing for years on FF.net, or even months. This was my first fanfiction, for crying out loud! I'm happy with it, and people who review it are. 

Yes, I know I am evil for making you wait to see who it was from the last chapter. But think, how long did it take for me to put this up? About a week or so? That's not THAT long, now, is it? IS IT!!???????? Of course not. 

So, I think for once I'll stop babbling so you guys can read the story! 

*** 

A woman in all red could be seen only a yard or so away from the girls. Her hair was a brilliant shade of crimson and fell to the floor. Her eyes were a dark red, they most likely could have passed for brown. Robes in almost every shade of red adorned her figure and fell to the floor along with her hair. 

It wouldn't have been so weird if that were all to her. But it wasn't. She was hovering about two or three feet off the ground, and she had a glowing aura around her that was also red. 

Not even this was the reason that Michelle and Aholya were staring at her so intently. Their reason was that the woman, if a woman was what she was, looked like a grown up version of themselves. For once in Michelle's entire life, she couldn't think of anything to say. 

But Aholya could. "I guess a better question than, "What do you want," would be "Who are you?" 

The woman looked directly at Michelle and said, "Don't you remember?" 

"A...ah...uh...." was all Michelle could manage. 

"Your dreams..." 

In the mean time, everyone else was staring at the three. Rynita was totally clue less. Everyone else only had a vague idea of what they were talking about. They didn't recognize this woman or her voice at all. 

Michelle finally was able to say, "You....are......." 

She nodded. 

"Who?" Chrystie whispered frantically to her friends. 

The woman turned and looked at her. "My name is Din." 

Chrystie's jaw almost fell to the floor. "THE Din?" 

"The goddess Din!?" Katrina added. 

"The Goddess of Power Din???" Rynita repeated. 

"What other is there?" Din asked. 

Michelle had finally snapped out of her daze and said, "You can't answer a question with a question." 

Din smiled. She said to Michelle, "Argumentative as always, my daughter." 

And she snapped right back into it. 

"What?" Chrystie exclaimed. 

"Wait......wha.....?" Rynita said, blinking her eyes waving her hands in front of her as it to call a time out. 

"'Daughter'??" Aholya said. 

Michelle didn't hear any of this, because she fell back and was unconscious before she even hit the floor. 

*** 

Michelle was floating, for the second time in a ten minute span. But this time it was through space. Stars seemed to breeze by her and disappear in the far blackness ahead of her. And then close to her passed what looked like Jupiter. Then Mars. The moon. And then she saw her planet. Earth. 

Michelle had seen pictures of Earth from space before. Videos that had been taken from space ships or satellites were not unfamiliar to her. But seeing in person was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. In looking at its beauty, she forgot to breath. 

Suddenly, something heading toward the surface of Earth caught her attention. It went towards what looked like the Los Angeles area. She suddenly saw herself moving hyper-speed toward that section on Earth. 

She was suddenly standing on a street in downtown LA. There were a lot of people, which was typical for the city. She looked up at the sky, which was sunny and blue. And then, she saw something enter the atmosphere. There was a huge cloud surrounding whatever it was, and as it got closer Michelle could see that it was what seemed to be a huge ball of energy. Right before it hit, Michelle saw a flash of a vision. 

She saw the Triforce, and in front of it, there were four feminine figures that seemed to be protecting it. She saw another shadow come and crash into them, scattering them. They fell to the side like rag dolls, dead. 

The figure grabbed the Triforce, and it started to glow. Right in front of her eyes, Michelle saw another pair of evil eyes. Michelle reared back and felt herself falling. 

*** 

The girl sat up, gasping for breath. She opened her eyes suddenly to the bright blue sky. Then she saw a face over her own. It was Rynita. 

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. 

"Um," Michelle thought about that. Was she okay. Then she remembered..... 

She jumped up, finding that she was sitting against a tree. "What just happened?" She was also thinking in her mind, 'Where are we? What's going on here? Why the hell is that goddess saying that I'm her daughter?' 

"So many question, so much that needs to be said, and so little time to do it in," said a voice to Michelle's right. 

"You know, that's REALLY infuriating. Why can you read my mind?" Michelle demanded of Din as she turned to her. "And why do you keep talking in riddles!? It's really annoying! NOTHING over the past week had made any sense to me! SOMETHING better start making sense before it drives me insane!" she spilled out as she stomped her foot like a little kid. 

At this, Michelle noticed Aholya, who was sitting on the ground, seemingly in a trance. As if one cue, the girl turned her head towards Michelle and said, "You know, I've never had a sister before. Well, apparently I did, but I didn't think so." 

Michelle jumped slightly at this comment. Michelle had her brother at home. But that was it. How could any of this stuff be real? Part of her said no, what are you, an idiot? But another part of her told her that it was, without a shadow of a doubt, true. 

"Why can't you believe?" Din asked her. 

"Because it's ludicrous," Michelle said, not sounding at all like herself. 

"'To chase dreams, they gather all in a place confound by ancient legends. To see through the illusion, they discover the united dream. To reclaim what was theirs, they discard the created illusion. To seal the demon, they reach into the past. When the past, present, and future come together, that is when the dream becomes reality.' Hm," Chrystie mused. 

"That's what that chick Saria said," Michelle said, turning to her. 

"That sounds really familiar. I think that Saria, like she said, was trying to tell is that 'they' is the five of us. You know, we all wound up together, when Michelle came from Earth. Do you think that was a coincidence? Nope. You said you had a dream before you came here. We all did. Well, except for Rynita. But, I think the place is Hyrule, and the illusion is what we are. Or seem to be, now. Maybe, what we are isn't just a bunch of teenage girls," Chrystie found it hard to say the rest. 

"But what I don't understand is what was ours? And who is the demon?" Katrina added. 

"And how are we supposed to get to the past?" Rynita stated. "What do we need in the past?" 

"I suppose we could be of help here, Din." At this voice, a woman in all blue, dressed in a similar fashion to Din, but looking a lot like Chrystie, seemed to simply appear out of thin air. 

"Nayru?" Chrystie stated more than asked. The goddess nodded. 

"And, Farore?" Katrina said as an afterthought as a woman in green appeared, who, of course, looked a lot like Katrina. Yet another affirmative. 

"So have you figured it out by now?" Farore asked them. 

"I think....." Aholya said. 

"...so," Michelle finish for her, attempting to come around and keep an open mind. 

"Let me sum it up for you," Nayru said. "As you most likely have figured, 'Michelle' (Dyvonia) and 'Aholya' 

(Aydrin) are sisters, and are the daughters of Din. 'Chrystie' (Nyrulas), you are my daughter. 'Katrina' (Farora), you are the daughter of Farore. (A/N: To make this clear, she is actually saying what is in the parenthesis.) 

"Oh," Michelle said, dazed. 

"What does that make me?" Rynita asked. 

Farore turned to her. "You already know who you are. You carry the blood of Link, the Hero of Time. But the thing you most likely didn't know what that your destiny would be to complete his." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rynita asked. 

"It means that when the prophecy you heard from Saria is fulfilled, you will be the one to destroy the demon once and for all," Farore answered her. 

"And that makes the demon Ganon," Michelle said, with a kind of grimness that was out of character for her. 

"Didn't he say that he would destroy the descendants of Link?" Katrina asked. 

"Yes," Michelle said. 

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Rynita said. "It seems that a lot is riding on this, and I can't allow my home to be destroyed." 

Chrystie broke in. "I'm still not understanding this totally, though. What is it that we need in the past?" 

"The Triforce," Din told them. 

"So, that is......what was ours?" Chrystie pondered. 

"I thought that would belong to you guys," Michelle said, gesturing at the Three Goddesses. 

"Had Ganon not taken the Triforce, it would have gone to you when our time was over," Nayru explained. 

"I thought gods were supposed to be immortal," Aholya said. 

Din laugh slightly. "We aren't as all powerful as morals make us out to be. That's why we couldn't simply stop him from getting it in the first place." 

"That's why you needed the Sages," Katrina concluded. 

"Yes," Din answered. 

"So basically, we need to get the Triforce from the past somehow, and somehow beat Ganon?" Michelle asked. 

".........In short, yes." Farore said. 

Before Michelle could protest any further, Din said, "It may not make much sense now, but there will be those in the past that can help you." 

"And you'll always have this place," Nayru added. "This sort of dream reality that changes constantly, the Heart of the Universe. You can dream to it again, if you all are in the same state of mind to do it." 

"The destiny of two world depends on you five. We cannot allow Ganon to totally escape his seal. If that happens, Hyrule...and Earth are doomed." Din said. 

*** 

**There. Does this make sense now? Our girls aren't exactly who they thought! I hope I explained enough. The parts that are left unexplained are going to be explained in later chapters. Do not worry about stuff being left in the dust. You'll get it all, I won't forget anything! So, please review, and hopefully I will post chapter nine soon! 

Thank you! 

SailorZelda~ 


	9. Ilisya the Shadow

**I feel really bad. Stupid, moronic, annoying and annoyed, blindly idiotic, foolish, and any other insulting stupid kind of things you can think of. You wanna know why!? Well, because I haven't exactly posted in a while. And, I feel like my brain is going to blow up! I started this story as my first fanfic, and the only reason why I started my others is to relieve the writer's block I had on this one. But then, this story seems to have kinda gotten left in the dust over the last couple weeks. *cough*month*cough* 

Yeah. So I'm telling you now, I'm sorry for any annoyance and inconvenience I have caused by delaying any of my stories. Hey, it's hard to have five stories going at once! So, yeah. Sorry. 

Enough of my ranting! NEW CHAPTER, YAY! This one will most likely be good, as I have just recently begun to get back into my fun story-mode kind of mood. That made no sense, but I DON'T CARE! ^-^ 

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, here's she be! My new chapter! 

*** 

White. Empty and white, it absorbs even Time itself. Empty, but for one. One who did not forget those hundreds of years ago. One that refused to believe its time was up, when Time was what bound it in the beginning. Not quite human, definitely not god. The creature, the demon waits for its chance. The chance that will present itself through the most unlikely source. Aware, it waits. An eternity is not so long when one has a destiny... 

*** 

Michelle, hearing the words over and over in her head, almost refused to believe them. _"The destiny of two worlds depends on you five....If that happens, Hyrule.....and Earth are doomed."_

It's hard not to believe something when all you see, hear, and feel points to it. One's destiny is what you make it, although the universe and all that is will have its say in everything. There's destiny, which can be altered by the slight change of the mind, then there's Destiny. What the forces in the universe, whatever they be, know before it all happens. And when Destinies intertwine, the destinies of the individuals are not totally lost, but are also twisted. 

"Why did it have to be me?" is all that Michelle could say to what she knew was true. She did not deny her past, how could she at this point? But, her mind told her that she couldn't play the super-hero. 

"I'm only sixteen," she thought. 

*And he was ten,* she heard a voice say in her mind. 

Farore. Of course. 

"Sure, try to make me feel bad about it, why don't you!?" she asked, looking up and breaking her ravine. 

"That's the last thing I'm trying to do. It's a lot to have the destiny of anything on your hands. Be it something as big as the destiny of a world," the goddess said, looking at the five girls. "Or something as small scale as a hopeless romance." She cast a glance as Aholya, who looked away. 

"What we can tell you," Din added. "...is that you won't need to look far to begin Destiny's battle. Something 'close to home' will help you to start." She, also, looked at Aholya. 

"There is a sorceress," Nayru said. "...who summons Ganon, even as we speak. She cannot, with her power, bring him fully back into our realm. You will meet her twice, that's what I can tell you. Be prepared to see a familiar face." She, again, cast a slight glance as Aholya. 

"WHY does everyone keep looking at ME!?" she asked, annoyed by now. 

Din smiled slightly. "Because someone you know will help you, and you need to remember everything we've said here. Nothing is pointless, nothing happens by accident. Remember that." 

"Can I say something?" Katrina asked. "I wanted to know, how will we know when we're on the right path? Will we know what to do, or if we do find out, how to do it?" 

"Help is not far from your reach." Farore answered. 

Din turned importantly to them. "It is time that we parted, for now. We will see you again." Before anyone could say anything, the goddess made a motion with her arms, and the group of girls were engulfed in an orb of white light. 

They found themselves moving through what looked all too similar to outer space. "So maybe they weren't kidding when they said the 'Heart of the Universe'," Michelle said to the other four girls. They laughed slightly, then felt themselves land softly on a certain forest floor. Well, all except for Michelle. Distracted, her decent stopped midair, whereafter she fell to the ground a little harder than she would have liked. 

"Ow," she said as she sat up. 

"Very graceful," Aholya said, sarcastically. 

"Hey," Michelle cut in. "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you have to start acting all weird on me. Well, if you weren't before," she added. 

Before Aholya could find a comeback, Chrystie said, "Hey, does that make you guys twins?" 

Michelle opened her mouth to respond, but looked at Aholya first, who had done the same thing. She immediately shut her mouth before turning her head to look at anything else. 

They heard a childish giggle from behind them. Rynita, who had been oddly quiet for a while, turned first and saw the Sage standing behind them. "Saria," she said. 

"So do you understand, now?" Saria asked them. 

"Mostly," Chrystie said. 

"Well, that makes.....one of us," Katrina said when nobody else answered. 

"I'm sure all of you do," she said, before looking meaning at Michelle. "You only don't want to." 

Michelle narrowed her eyes and said under her breath, "Try putting the destiny of the world in your hands." 

"I did," Saria replied coolly. 

Katrina, who had just barely started to laugh, was silenced by Michelle when she threw a rather unfriendly stare at her. 

Saria, noticing all the girls raging hormones ready to spring at any moment, offered, "There's tension in the ranks! Why don't you all relax for a while? Get out of this forest?" 

"What good does that do anyone? Well, except for keeping us all from killing each other," Rynita said, looking at Michelle, Aholya and Katrina. 

"Trust me," Saria said, accenting the 'trust'. 

"Okay, anything to keep them from biting the other's head off," Katrina added. Two ice cold stares met that comment, so she decided to keep her trap shut. 

"Hyrule Field is a nice place to start.," Saria cut in. 

Michelle met her eyes with a level gaze. "You're really suspicious, Sage. Real suspicious." 

Saria merely smiled. "What you will find out, is what I know. And more." 

"Why does everyone talk in riddles?" Rynita asked. 

"Because they like to drive my insane," Michelle said with a faked smile. 

"Of course," the Sage replied. Michelle raised both eyebrows. "Can no one tell when I'm kidding?" 

"No, obviously not," Aholya said. 

Saria narrowed her eyes. "Go." 

"Going!" Michelle said as she grabbed Rynita's arm and dragged her with her. Everyone else followed. 

The Forest Sage's look softened as the girls left the Sacred Forest Meadow. 

"May the Goddesses be with you," she said right before she flickered out, leaving only a dull green light where she had been. 

*** 

"Ah!" Michelle sighed, holding her arms behind her head, as they left the forest. "What's up with all this?" 

"We have to save the world. Ha," Chrystie mused, following Michelle. 

"You guys all seem to have some important role," Rynita said. "You all are reincarnated daughters of the Three Goddesses. What does that make me?" 

"You get to play Hero," Katrina said, smiling slightly. 

"Be serious." 

"I am," she said, looking up innocently and tilting her head to the side. 

"Ha, ha." 

"This is like some RPG type fantasy manga," Michelle said. 

"Huh?" everyone else said in unison. 

Michelle sighed, again. "Never mind." 

As the five girls stepped out into the bright sunlight outside the forest, they all shielded their eyes with their hands. In comparison to the forest canopy, the shade less field was blinding. 

"Does anybody have the slightest clue where we're going?" Aholya asked. 

"Did anybody realize that all the clues everybody gave us pointed to you knowing where we're going?" Michelle asked, sarcastically. 

"Someone I KNOW knows where we're going, not me." 

"You're as clue less as the rest of us," Chrystie said, somewhat sadly. 

At that moment, Rynita noticed something dark fly over them. It was so fast, nobody else noticed it. And it was definitely not a bird. 

After rounding the corner at the small cliffs at the very edge of the forest, Aholya, who was in the front, suddenly squeaked in surprise, stepped back quickly, and ran right into Michelle, who almost fell over. (A/N: Was that a run-on sentence?) 

"Aie!" Michelle said as she almost toppled over, but was caught by Rynita right behind her. 

"WHAT is the matter with you!?" Michelle asked. 

"There's a..a...a.....!" Aholya didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence. 

"Huh? Spit it out!" Michelle said. 

"I saw, right there, there was nothing! But then, this girl just...appeared there!" she said, waving her arms around. 

"And this means, what to us?" Katrina asked. 

"Come here, I'll show you," she said, stepping out of the cliffs. 

The redhead stopped short, staring ahead of her. Not far away from them, about ten yards or so, was a Hylian girl who couldn't have been any older than the five of them. She was dressed in a dark blue, purple and black dress with a rather revealing slit in the side. Almost the rest of her body was covered in the long sleeved dress, on the back of which was a cloak with an unfamiliar design on the back. It was a circle with two broken spaces in it, in the center of which was a sun-like pattern. Three separate triangles surrounded it and were spread out equally. Shiny black hair hung around her face, stopping in the middle of her back. 

"Her," Aholya said. 

"Who?" Michelle whispered to everyone else. They all shrugged. 

"Hey," the girl said in a soft, slightly innocent yet seductive voice. "...I know you from somewhere." She gestured to Aholya. She noticed Michelle and cocked her head to the side. "Both of you." 

"Er," Michelle said, looking away from the girl. 

"I know who you _are_," Aholya said. 

"You don't remember me, then?" the girl said, putting on a faked half smile. 

"How could I forget?" she asked. 

"Can I cut in and say; Who are you? And how do you know her? And, you don't know me, just to clear that up," offered. 

"To answer your question," the girl said, airily. "My name is Ilisya." 

"Wait.....I've heard that name before," Chrystie said, obviously trying to remember where from. 

"You're that girl who works at the inn over by Lake Hylia, right?" Ilisya asked. 

"Yes," 

"Hm," Ilisya smiled, again. "Yes, which would explain why you know my name." 

Michelle started to see some connection at this point. She wondered if it had anything to do with... 

"You've probably heard it from my b-" she decided better than to say what she was going to say when she looked quickly at Aholya. "Bryian," she finished. 

"Oh," Michelle said. She saw what was going on. This was that girl she had heard about from Aholya when they were at the inn. It was just like a soap opera. Ilisya was the girlfriend of the guy everyone wanted, and Aholya played the jealous ex-girlfriend. And she and everyone else were the clue less onlookers. 

She couldn't help the small smile from growing on her face as she looked from Ilisya to a pissed-off looking Aholya. She felt tension between these two. In Aholya, jealousy was apparent, while a certain kind of smug-ness was apparent with Ilisya. Although, Michelle realized, there was an awareness in her, too. Almost like prey hiding from a predator. If Ilisya knew Aholya at all, which she suspected she did, then she knew something about her that made her this way. Michelle thought it could be the fact that, if Aholya was anything like herself when she was mad and pushed to the limits, she could be...shall we say scary. 

Something hung in the air during that short silence. It was that kind of feeling that makes all parties present go into their own little worlds, and makes the time seem to pass slower than it really is. 

Ilisya, after noticing that she was staring at Aholya, attempted to break the tension. "Ah, so," she began. "Where are you all heading?" 

"Um, actually...we don't really know," Rynita said. 

"Really?" Ilisya said. 

"Just, kinda...hanging around, I guess!" Michelle said, trying not to sound suspicious of anything. 

"Hm," Ilisya considered. "There's a village up ahead of here. Iosia. It's where I live, actually. If you care to, you can come with me there." 

"Sure, I guess," Michelle offered, seeing that no one else seemed to have anything to say. 

"Then, follow me," Ilisya said, turning around and walking off, quickly. 

"Well, your guess is as good as mine as to where we should go, but....Like Din said, nothing happens by accident. We should follow her," Chrystie said quietly. 

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Aholya asked. 

Everyone looked at her. "What!? I'm okay. Let's just go." 

By mutual consent, everyone seemed to agree, so they followed the girl in black towards a cluster of buildings in the distance. 

Rynita, however, stayed where she was for a moment, remembering the shadow she had seen earlier. And then Aholya saying that the girl they'd met had just appeared there. Everyone else seemed to forget this at the tension between the two girls. But Rynita remembered. And she wouldn't forget, either. She followed the other girls. 

*** 

**Hm. This chapter was hard to write. I dunno why. Jeeze, I don't really know where this story is going. I mean, I DO, but the mood doesn't seem to be feeling like it was going to at the beginning. 

He, yeah. I'm sorry for the weird little thing between Aholya and Ilisya. I couldn't resist, though! Oh, and by that way, don't you just HATE her? Ha, I made her annoying on purpose. Both her and Bryian, do you want them to die, yet!? J/K! But, maybe you'll want Ilisya to die once you see what I have planned for her! 

Yeah, so PLEASE review! I hope I'll be able to put up the next chapter soon! 

Byeness! 

SailorZelda~ 


	10. Shadow Realm

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK!! What is WRONG with me??!?!? I keep...not posting on this story! I HATE it! Did you all think I was dead? *J/K* I want to say that I might take a break from a few of my stories for a while...so I could get at least one of them done! But I'm not sure yet. I just can't WRITE on this one anymore! *sigh* I'm sad. Because this was my first fic...Aaah...Oh, well. Here's this chapter... 

*** 

In a Realm of blinding light dwelt a darkness too great to imagine. Well, far too great to imagine for what normal life dwelt in the dimension of Hyrule and its people. Although this one did live among them, She could understand. A truth which wasn't always the best thing, but necessary for survival. For, if She couldn't comprehend the destiny of herself and the role She played in the Creature's release, She would be cast into the infinite, dark light which held It there. 

She was there now. A friendly place is the last thing it was. For although it was bright, the light was a dark one and the air cold. This one was a realm of no forms, only feelings. And if She had had her form of "reality", She might have felt more comfortable being here. But, maybe it was better for her that She only wanted to get the information She needed and leave as soon as possible. 

Feeling It's presence, She composed herself and reached out to it. 

*You called me, Master?* she mind-spoke. 

*Yes,* came the reply in a cold voice that would have made her hair stand on end. 

*It's about those girls, isn't it?* She said, with a newfound hatred. From where it came from, she didn't know. 

*The sooner we can get them out of the way, the better,* the Creature told her. 

*In this time, you mean, right? They can't stay there much longer without interfering with our plans.* 

First of all, you see, these two didn't know the slight complication of this. For, if they were out of the way in the present, the only other place to go would be the past. And that would only bring the five closer to their goal. They did, though, have an advantage to bringing them back. 

*Of course. Do what you have to in order to send them back. But, remember, I want them alive.* 

*Yes, of course,* She said, feeling their connection break, then "reality" returning to her. 

*** 

"I don't trust her," Aholya said as the five girls approached the small village of Iosia. 

"Oh, really? We couldn't tell at all!!" Michelle said, her comment dripping with sarcasm. 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

"Guys, please..." Chrystie said, stepping in between the two. 

"Well, I, for one, don't like her either," Rynita added. 

They all turned to look at her. 

Michelle said, "Jeeze, I almost forgot you were there! Why are you being to quiet?" 

"I don't know," Rynita said, shrugging. "You two are entertaining to listen to." 

Katrina suddenly turned around to walk backwards, looking at Rynita. "Sometimes, it's easier just to listen to them. Then you don't get your head bitten off." 

"I know what you mean. But then again, I know how it is to be on the opposite side; I mean, whoever interferes in your fight is going to get verbally bashed, if not physically hurt," Rynita stated. 

"Well, thank you!" Michelle said. 

"But at least I'm not that bad," Rynita continued, ignoring Michelle. 

Michelle turned to her right to glare at the girl, but instead found herself a second to late to warn Katrina, who was still walking backwards, that she was going to smack right into the person behind her. 

"Aie!" Katrina squeaked as she ran right into Ilisya and almost lost her balance. "Watch were you're going!" she said to whomever it was that had stopped her walk. 

"Yes, she should watch out," Chrystie said. 

Michelle walked forward a bit to look again at Ilisya, who seemed to just have stopped, turning statue still. She seemed to be in a daze, or a trance. 

"Hello?" she said. 

*** 

At that moment, Ilisya snapped out of her trance and jerked her head to the side. That girl...the one which had come from somewhere not of Hyrule....yes, that's who she was. Annoyingly similar to the Power Goddess, and far too strong for someone so young. But, what was age when one had an eternal soul? A situation which was all too similar to her own; she had asked that question of herself many times, but could never truly find an answer. 

By now she supposed that these five had somehow figured out their roles in the legend which had started to unravel. Oh, how much fun, she thought, it was going to be to take away that false confidence from them. She had done this sort of thing a thousand times before, but now it was personal. A conflict which had been going on inside of her for more centuries than she could count, but was still as heated as it had been when it first arose when she was reminded of it. And these girls reminded her in a way which made her want to be able to throw her pain right back at them. At least she could have her fun with them before her mission was up. 

*** 

Six girls soon found themselves being pushed into a small house on the outer edges of the town of Iosia by a large, merry woman in an apron. 

"Ilisya, who're your friends? You never bring friends over here! You should more often. In fact, you should leave the house more often. It might result in more people coming over here! You girls! Please come in and make yourself at home!" 

"Is she your mother?" Chrystie asked Ilisya quietly in between the bombardment of questions and statements. 

"Close enough," Ilisya shrugged. "My boss." 

"Ha," Michelle had to laugh at that. "Yes, I think that describes my mom pretty well." 

"Why is she so happy?" Katrina asked as the woman bustled towards another section of the establishment. 

"Probably because of the thing she just said; that I never bring anybody over here." 

"Why would you?" Michelle asked. 

"Because I live here. I work down here during the days, and there are some rooms upstairs. She lets me sleep up there." 

"Why, don't you have a family or something?" Katrina asked. 

"No," Ilisya replied simply. 

"Did anybody notice that the sun is setting?" Chrystie asked suddenly. 

"Did anyone care?" Aholya answered. 

"Are you girls hungry?" the large woman said as she appeared from behind them. 

"Um," Michelle started. 

"Of course they are. Aren't you?" Ilisya asked them. 

"Okay," was the collective response. 

"Then eat," the woman told them as she led them to a small table in the corner of the room. 

*** 

"This room is empty," Ilisya stated after knocking on the door and starting to unlock it. 

"That's nice," Michelle said. "I really didn't feel like sleeping outside!" 

"I don't feel like sleeping here," Aholya said very quietly from behind Michelle. 

"Then you can sleep outside," Michelle answered her just as quietly as she turned her head to her. 

Aholya crossed her eyes at the back of Michelle's head as she turned it back in front of her. 

The girls stepped inside the small room. Seeing as it was scarcely furnished, Michelle figured they'd be sleeping on the floor again. But, that didn't matter too much to her. As long as she didn't have to sleep outside, she was fine. 

"Well, I think you guys will be comfortable in here. You should get some rest," Ilisya said as she closed the backed out of the doorway. She then closed the door and turned her back to it. She began walking the stairs to her attic room. 

She would be back downstairs later that night. 

*** 

Oooooooooooooh, look where I ended it. Suspense!! *sarcasm* Mweehehehe. Um, now hopefully I can post the next chapter before my computer becomes something from ancient times. Wow, I just pulled that out of my hat. ^___^ 

Oh, guess what! I'm drawing a poster for this story! It has all the characters I made up on it; Michelle, Rynita, Aholya, Chrystie, Katrina, and Ilisya. None of the people from the game that Nintendo made; Saria, Link, Zelda, etc. Well, just thought that was interesting. If I ever find a way to post it on the Internet, I'll tell you guys just so the people who want to know how I see the characters in my head are in my head. 

WAIT!! HALT! CEASE! DESIST!!! AND ALL THAT SORT OF JAZZ!! Did I ever do a disclaimer for this story? Well, here it is, so PAY ATTENTION!!! 

I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES THEREOF. THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO, AND IF YOU THINK THAT I OWN NINTENDO YOU ARE IN NEED OF PSYCHOLOGICAL HELP. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MICHELLE, RYNITA, AHOLYA, CHRYSTIE, KATRINA, ILISYA AND ANY OF THE NAMES OF SMALLER CHARACTERS OR TOWNS IN THIS STORY THAT WEREN'T IN THE GAMES. THEY BELONG TO ME. SO DON'T STEAL THEM!! 

Okay. That's all. Hopefully (!) I can post on this soon! Oh, and sorry about the short chapter, but I just wanted to post! Okay! Oh, yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!! Please? Thank you. 

Adios! 

SailorZelda~ 


	11. Back to the Past

SailorZelda is incredibly sorry that she is so lazy. *cries* PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE!!!! Well, here's the long awaited *coughhaahacough* next chapter! Please enjoy! ^-^  
  
* * *  
  
Michelle was running in a place that was terrifying, yet intriguing at the same time. There was red everywhere, although it wasn't clear what it all was. It just seemed to be engraved into the emptiness surrounding everything.  
  
The girl was running, yet there was no ground under her feet. There wasn't really anything, she wasn't even sure if she was there or not. She was running toward something, she knew that much. Then, she saw what she thought she was running to. It was hovering several feet in the air, suspended far out of her reach.  
  
But, then again, what were the laws of physics here? she thought as she floated up to it. Just as she got to it, she saw it fading away. She felt a chill, turned around, and saw a shadow of someone very strange and yet very familiar. Familiar, because she had seen it before, yet not in this life.  
  
The shadow was female, but the driving force behind it was not. It wasn't male, either, though. It was anything and everything it wanted to be; it was the Reincarnation of Evil, itself. Sealed away. Untouchable. Until......until it decided not to be. Here, in this dream reality, it could easily slip into her consciousness, which in a way would mean she would have been in the same Realm it had invited her to.  
  
And it had something that Michelle wanted.  
  
The Triforce of Power.  
  
Yet, it also had something else she didn't.  
  
Mastery of the element.  
  
Michelle saw the dark lightning coming towards her, knowing she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way, and prepared herself for an inevitable impact...  
  
* * *  
  
Michelle sat up, gasping for air. When she realized there wasn't going to be any dark energy hitting her any time soon, she flopped back down on the floor.  
  
"That dream again?" she asked herself, rubbing her eyes. "But it was different last time."  
  
"Reoccurring dreams have a tendency to change themselves with the situation."  
  
Michelle froze, slowly turning her head to the right where the source of the voice was.  
  
"Boo," the voice whispered.  
  
Michelle squeaked and jumped about a foot into their air, which resulted in the sound of feminine laughter.  
  
"Holy crap! Rynita, you scared me to death!!" Michelle said, feeling her heart beating at about a million miles an hour. She suddenly heard Rynita stop laughing.  
  
"Did you have that dream, the one from right before we met...them?" she queried.  
  
"Yeah, but this time, the person tried to kill me. It didn't do that the last time."  
  
"I know. Mine changed, too."  
  
"You know, this is familiar. The last time we found out something really important on this little mission, whatever little mission we happen to be on is, you and I were the first ones awake." Right after she had said it, Michelle realized just what she had said and groaned. "Do you think we're gonna find out something else right now? I'm really not looking forward to any more surprises anytime soon..."  
  
*Neither was I,* thought a shadow at the door as she heard the conversation of the two girls within. *So, it seems that Destiny is playing to their side. Well, her efforts are pointless. She knows well enough that mortals aren't often wise enough to understand what she's trying to tell them.* She listened again, hoping to learn as much information as she could before sending them back.  
  
"Well," Michelle continued. "How did your dream change? I told you that the person, no, thing, in my dream tried to kill me. What changed in yours?"  
  
Rynita closed her eyes. "The person that saved me the first time...Or at least I thought they saved me the first time, it got that thing skewered on their sword...And that's when it ended the last time."  
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
"And, this time, the person dropped their sword and the thing on it fell to the ground. I felt that the person was familiar. I looked up, to say thank you, but the person had grabbed my hand and hauled me up to my feet. I didn't get a good look at their face, but they asked me if I was okay. When I had just said yes, they told me to run. Why? I don't know. I did, and when I looked back..." Rynita shook her head. "It looked like they were fighting something a lot bigger. I wanted to go back and help...But I could have sworn that the person was..."  
  
"Was who?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
*Hm, that girl has a familiar presence...* The shadow tried to shake the feeling of danger. *They won't be in our way much longer...*  
  
With that, the shadow, also known by the name of Ilisya, started to cast a spell. A spell which would take the five in the room out of their way, and put them in a time long since forgotten. Although, what they didn't know was that them being in this time would allow the plan in the present to continue.  
  
"If we go back to sleep, we all won't be a bunch of zombies in the morning. Maybe we should try and at least give the people in this place an atmosphere without a bunch a sleep deprived teenagers?" Michelle suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
No sooner had Michelle laid her head down on the floor when it disappeared out from under her.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Michelle screamed as she felt herself falling. She expected to hit the ground floor of the place, and tried to prepare for the inevitable impact. The funny thing was that one didn't come. She tentatively opened one eye to look at her surroundings. She noticed that she was falling down a tunnel of some kind. The tunnel had blue linings all around it, and the blue seemed almost alive.  
  
"What in the name of Din?" she trailed off as she continued to feel the sensation of falling. She glanced around, trying to find some familiar sight or a way of stopping this thing...  
  
"Michelle!" someone called to her. She looked around, again.  
  
"You guys!" she called out to the girl she saw. She saw Aholya, Chrystie, Katrina....Rynita? Where was she?  
  
Before she could think about it any further, she heard her sister calling out again. "What in the Dark Realm is going on!?"  
  
"I don't know!" She answered. She looked again for Rynita. This time, she found her. She seemed to be looking around at the chaos, glancing from side to side...  
  
'What is this?' Rynita asked herself. 'I can feel, it feels....Familiar? I don't understand...' What she did feel was familiarity at the tunnel, and also something that was just outside of it. She felt almost as if she had seen it before. When she felt something snap inside of her, she then realized what she had to do.  
  
"STOP!!" she called out to the swirling blue portal.  
  
And the funny thing was that it did.  
  
It stopped, and the colors stayed still. Then, it simply evaporated into wherever it had came.  
  
Michelle looked down. Bad idea. The group seemed to be very high in the air over some place. A place which seemed, familiar. As if they had just been there, yet it wasn't really that place.  
  
She felt a strange energy in her. She realized that it must have come from that portal, almost as if it had recognized her. She thought that maybe it had. She also realized that going through that tunnel without the energy would get one killed. It was lucky that she did have it.  
  
Just then, when she felt the energy leave her, she realized something.  
  
"This is going to hurt..."  
  
None of them were awake when they hit the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a cloudy day, but the clouds weren't dark enough to block out the sun completely.  
  
All the same, Malon hated the weather. She preferred it to be all sunny, where it was not too cold, but not too hot, either. Although, she forced herself to be in a good mood. What usually did the trick was to sing to herself. So, she was doing just that.  
  
She was quite near to Hyrule Market when she remembered that she was going to see her friends there. That put her in an even better mood. When the gates of the town were in her view, she stretched her arms up to the sky. The ride from her ranch to town always seemed too long. Somewhere near nine hours in a wagon didn't exactly make one very comfortable.  
  
Just as she started to take off again, she happened to glance to the right. What she saw there very nearly made her fall out of the seat on the wagon.  
  
There, over a few hills, were what seemed to be a group of people. It almost looked like they were camping. The only thing was, it didn't look like they had meant to fall asleep right there.  
  
She decided to go and see who they were. She got off the wagon, and approached them slowly, almost like if she went to fast, they would turn into some unspeakable monsters and lash out at her. She finally did get to them, and she realized that they were all girls. Two of them looked almost exactly alike, but one of them seemed to be Gerudo or something, because of the shape of her ears.  
  
Something else she noticed about this girl was that there was some kind of necklace or pendant hanging around her neck. She got closer to it, and it seemed that she had seen it somewhere before. From the writing on it, to the crystal in the middle of it, and to the way it reflected the light. It looked exactly like one she had seen before, just...older.  
  
She then realized that the one she had seen before had belonged to Link. He had apparently gotten it.....wait, where did he say he got it from? She had forgotten at the moment, but she did remember him saying that it was a one of a kind. It was supposedly a rare thing that foretold a legend in writing, and she remembered someone reading the legend on the necklace to her before. Then how...?  
  
She figured it was not the best thing to dwell on things she couldn't remember right now. She thought that she could always think of them later. For now, she wanted to get these girls to the castle town. They didn't look so good just laying there. It almost looked like the lot of them had gotten in a fight with a stalfos and lost...  
  
Pulling the last one of them into her wagon, she got back onto the path towards Hyrule Market. She had a feeling that Link would want to see this girl with the other to his so called "rare" prophetic item.  
  
* * *  
  
Hmmmmm, how was that? Was that interesting? A little bit more "fantasy" in this one, because I was just in that kind of a mood when I wrote it. ^-^ I hope you enjoy!  
  
I have what's going to happen pretty much planned out in my head. I think I can safely estimate that there will be about ten more chapters to this story. ^_^() I think....Anyway, I hope you guys are still interested!!  
  
Please review! Thank you for reading!!  
  
Love,  
  
SailorZelda~ 


	12. Unconscious

**Look, another chapter!! Wow, isn't that amazing!! I finally got back into the mood for writing on this story. And how much it has changed in its plot in my head ever since I started working on it!! I can't even BELIEVE how much different it is turning out. But...I must be doing something right, because you guys still seem to want to read it! ^_^() So, I'm just gonna let you read the chapter! 

*** 

Pain. 

That was the first thing that she noticed. That was really the only thing she could notice. The reason was that, at the moment, that was all there was. She couldn't see anything, and she couldn't feel anything besides. She wondered if her eyes were closed, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was half asleep anyway. 

The main thing she noticed was the pain in her head. It was like somebody had dropped a boulder on it. Because of this, her surroundings, whatever they might have been, were skippy and surreal. She tried to open her eyes at all, and barely managed to do anything more than give herself a worse headache. 

That was when she heard the voices for the first time. 

_"Found.......girls......Hyrule....."_

__It faded in and out, and she couldn't tell right away if the feminine voice was coming from the inside of her head or not. She thought that the question was answered, though, when another voice answered it, though after how long she didn't know. 

_"I......castle............Zelda..."_

__Zelda? She tried to think through her dizziness which was now seeming to take what remained of her consciousness, although it nearly made her pass out from trying. Zelda was the name of....Why was that familiar to her? 

Then she remembered that Zelda was the name of a past Queen of Hyrule, right at the time the Hero of Time was still living. Why would anybody be talking about her? And what did it have to do with them? 

Them? 

It was at this point that she started to panic about the well-being of the friends and companions. She remembered something about a tunnel, and they were all together.... 

Unfortunately for her train of thought, it was also at this time that her consciousness began to totally slip again. Though, she could have sworn that she heard some things before she was completely asleep. Or, at least, kept waking up to hear them. She couldn't tell if they were one conversation, or if they were spread over a periods of time. And the voices were all muddled together, and she couldn't tell whom they belonged to. She could only really decipher some of the, what she thought were, the later ones. 

_"..one girl.......Gerudo....That other.....twin......redhead.....Looks just like you, Link...."_

__Rynita didn't have time to panic before she lost grip on the real world... 

*** 

Malon rode into the castle town, wondering what she thought she was doing. She had just spent about nine hours in a wagon to make a trip to the castle town for deliveries. She hadn't planned on making that little pit stop to pick up five complete strangers, although she knew that she wouldn't have been able to just leave them there. Weird necklace, or no weird necklace, she was going to have to find some way to shelter them until they woke up. Or, at least until someone else could take care of them. 

She also wondered how she was going to find Link to ask him about the necklace in the first place. She knew that he had a place in Hyrule Market, but she couldn't be sure he would be there. In fact, she couldn't be sure he would be anywhere hear Hyrule Market at all. She rolled her eyes at this thought. He was always going somewhere or doing something....One would think that saving Hyrule would be enough for one person, but... 

She was pulling up through the busy market place right to the place where she needed to be. She got out of the wagon and went around to the back. She got down the crates with the proper labels on them, and went inside to do her usual bartering. After the annoying process was finished with, she made sure that she had all of the crates in the back, that the five girls were still there, and that there was nobody in front of the wagon when she took off again. The next stop was Hyrule Castle... 

Hyrule Castle! That was perfect. The perfect place to leave those girls! Princess Zelda lived in the castle, and Zelda always seemed to be interesting in anything and everything in Hyrule that had to do with myths or legends. She'd go out of her way to get involved in them, although her royal duties often made it difficult for her to go outside of the castle to do anything about it. 

Malon also happened to be one of the best friends of the Princess. She and Zelda had met when they were both eleven, and things from there had just kind of clicked. Whenever she was in town, and whenever Zelda had time, they would get together and do the things that normal young women did. Zelda would surely be all too willing to help her with these girls. Now, if she could only find Link. 

She pulled towards Hyrule Castle, its tall spires towering above anything else in sight, except for a distant Death Mountain. And, as luck would have it, she saw a familiar face walking in the same direction she was. 

"Hey!" she called out to Link as she rode up next to him. "Going my way?" She stopped the cart, ignorant of all the other people surrounding her in the market. 

"Oh, Malon! Hi! Yeah, I guess if you're also going to the castle then I'm going your way," Link responded. 

"Great! Hop on." She started the cart moving again, and they headed towards the castle. It was only about a ten minute ride from this point, but it was nice to have some company who was conscious. 

"So, why were you headed towards the castle?" Malon asked. 

"Just visiting. I haven't been there in a while, and I just thought I would stop by. You?" 

"Oh, making deliveries. I think I'm going to go see Zelda too. Oh, also..." She lowered her voice at this point. "I found these girls out on Hyrule Field. They weren't looking so great just laying out there unconscious on their own. What's more, I saw something strange on one of the girls. It's a necklace, but the weirdest thing is that its that same one you have, that one with the legend about the past, present and future coming together and a dream...I forget exactly what it was about. But I do distinctly remember you saying that it was a one of a kind." 

"It is," Link said. "I got it from Zelda, who got it from the Sheikah. It's a legend that one of their seers saw a long time ago. They only make one of these kind of things." 

"Then I find that odd," Malon muttered. "When we get to the castle, I'll show you that necklace. I could swear that it looks exactly like yours!" She shook her head, and continued forward. 

Only minutes later, they arrived at the gates to the castle. By now, the guards were familiar with Malon's frequent stops to the castle, and everyone knew who the Hero of Time was. So, the two had no problems entering the gates. Malon rode around to the back of the castle, and Link helped her take out the crates. The kitchen staff in the back of the castle was only too happy to get deliveries, and they took care of things once the crates were out of the wagon. 

It was then that Malon turned her attention to the girls in the back. Not moving her cart, as it wasn't in they way of anyone way back at this side of the castle, she got inside of the cart. She went up to the redhead who had the necklace, and very carefully took it off of her. She then handed it to Link. 

"See what I mean? Doesn't it look exactly like yours?" 

Link looked at it, and then pulled something out of a bag he had. That something was the necklace. By now, it was apparent that the two were exactly alike, except the one that the girl had seemed to be a bit older. Since it was so old to begin with, it was hard to tell. 

It only begun to get weird, however, when the older of the two started to glow faintly when Link held them both together. 

"Whoa!" Malon exclaimed. "Okay, I think I can classify that as odd!" 

"I think that now is a good time to go inside the castle. I want to ask Zelda about this."  
"What about those girls?" Malon asked. 

"Stay here, I'll get someone to take them inside. They aren't really looking so great." 

This was true enough. Not only were they not conscious, but they seemed to have, as Malon put it, "gotten in a fight with a stalfos and lost." 

*** 

Zelda's reaction to the girls and the necklace was just what Malon had thought it was going to be. Link had gone in and got the Princess to go outside to see them. She was interested in their case immediately, but she didn't waste any time before she first made sure the five girls were taken care of. Zelda had some guards take them from the wagon outside to one of the many spare rooms in the castle. She had a nurse look after their injuries, and then she left them to talk with Link and Malon. 

Malon always enjoyed staying at the castle, because Zelda would always insist that she stay the night, and that the two of them go shopping. She usually came every three weeks or so, and she savored ever minute. 

Link, a more infrequent visitor, liked staying there, but somehow always felt uncomfortable when there were lots of people around. 

Zelda was simply glad that today wasn't one of those "meetings and then banquet and then dance and then meeting" type of days, because that meant that she could basically do whatever she wanted. When her friends were there, she always enjoyed them even more. 

Later on in the day, after endless conversations between the three, and after dinner, Zelda was standing at the entrance to the bedroom that held the three girls. Malon had gone to bed already, and she wasn't quite sure where Link was. That was why it surprised her when he walked up behind her and stood next to her. 

"Oh! Link, you scared me," she said. 

"Sorry. I saw you standing there, and I wondered what you were doing." 

She glanced at him, and then back inside of the room. "Just looking at our "visitors." They look like they're from Hyrule, you know? But, it also feels like they aren't from here." 

"Yeah, just look at their wardrobe," Link said. 

"Hm. You're one to talk," Zelda said, smirking. She was only kidding, but she liked to tease him for the reactions that she sometimes got. 

He turned away from her to look inside the room at the sleeping girls. She laughed slightly. 

"You know, that one girl, the one we got the other copy of that necklace from, she looks almost Gerudo. Her hair's red enough, and the way her ears are shaped. That other girl could probably pass for her twin, despite the ears." 

"That is kind of odd," Link said. 

"And that other redhead.....there's something about her I can't quite place. Well..." 

She walked forward into the room a bit. She stopped when she was at the end of the girl's bed. Link followed her. 

"Now that I think about it, and see her up close....Shelooks just like you, Link." 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Really?" 

Zelda nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, but she really looks just like you. Almost...like you were related." 

"Kind of," Link added as an afterthought. "But, at least when she's sleeping like that, her eyes really look like yours..." 

Zelda looked at the girl's eyes for a moment before her brain seemed to slow down and she realized what they had just said. She started to blush, and glanced at Link through the corners of her eyes. When he turned his head towards her with the same kind of expression she wore, she hastily turned her gaze back towards the girl and blushed harder. 

There was a kind of awkward silence before Zelda announced that she was going to go to bed. She exited the room and went down the hall towards her bedroom, Link going down the hall in the opposite direction. 

*** 

**So, you like? I had fun writing this chapter, but I'm going to go back to more with our girls the next chapter. I'll still talk about the regular Zelda peeps, but my girls will be included more. 

Heh, what did you think about that last part? I was having a fit when I wrote it. I kept laughing, and my family just kinda kept looking at me like I was insane! ^_^() I'm trying not to lean towards any couplings in the evolution of Rynita, but here I just couldn't resist! You can imagine whatever you want when it comes to that, I was just having a little bit of fun here. Well, what did YOU think about it? 

I really hope you people are still interested in this story! I'm having more and more fun working on it! AND I'm done with my summer project for next year's honors language arts, so I should be able to get chapters out faster! 

Thanks for reading, and please review!! 

SailorZelda 


	13. Awakening in the Past

** :: SailorZelda walks up to the computer, sits down, pops a handful of Reese's pieces into her mouth, and intends to go online but turns on this story, instead.:: Huh!? *remembers a review she got recently* Ah, Insane Gerudo's magic must be working, now. ^___^() Okay, okay, I'm typing!! AND THIS BAG OF REESES IS GONNA HELP!!! MUAHAHAHAAA!!! :: In case you didn't know, sugar helps me write.:: 

Here's something I felt like saying. Did you know that *gasp* I DON'T OWN ZELDA!?!?? But, I do own my girls, so don't mess with them!! ^-^ 

Okay, enough oddness!! Here is the chapter!! 

*** 

_Michelle called out into the blackness, not really expecting an answer, but trying, nonetheless. She was almost surprised when an echo answered her call....Almost. Although nothing but herself answered her, she could feel another, oddly familiar presence here. It was something that seemed to be praying off the shadows, off the fear of whatever other helpless souls might be trapped in this void of blackness._

_"Where....?" she began._

_"Past," something whispered. It could have been inside of her head, or it could have been right up next to her ear. Heck, it could have been a hundred miles away for how vague it sounded._

_A gust of wind blew past her, heralded by something bright. Before she even had a chance to turn around to look at it, it was gone. _

_She shrugged and turned back to where she thought she had been looking. She almost wished that she hadn't picked this direction, however. She saw a darker shadow that was discernible even against the blackness, though how anything could get more dark than it already was, she didn't know._

_"Who...?" she started to ask, but the thing beat her to it._

_"You know."_

_That was the only thing it said. But the thing about it that startled her was that she did know. For one clear moment since this whole thing began, she knew exactly what was going on. This thing was whatever had sent them to wherever they ended up through that blue wormhole. Though, how or why they did she didn't have a clue._

_Before she even had a chance to ask what she was going to, the shadow answered her._

_"The Triforce."_

_'Yeah, the Triforce. Isn't that the damned relic that got us all into this mess in the first place?' she thought._

_The shadow nodded, although at what she wasn't sure at first. With a sudden jolt of realization, she knew that the shadow had read her thoughts._

_"I want it. So do you."_

_She did? Michelle thought about it for a second. Technically, it should have been hers...And Aholya's, Chrystie's and Katrina's. But did she_ really_ want it? The Goddesses had said that they needed it for something, but she couldn't call being told to get something actually _wanting_ it. _

_Michelle finally had a chance to voice her thought, although she thought she already knew the answer._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"The future," it said, beginning to laugh maniacally. The shadow suddenly lifted one of its, no...her hands, and shot some dark energy straight for Michelle's head._

__*** 

Michelle's instinct told her to get out of the way, although the sudden flood of light into her eyes made her brain tell her to stop panicking because that bizarre experience had been just a dream. If she had not been in total darkness just before, she would have realized that the light was considerably dim. Nevertheless, feeling very disoriented, Michelle tumbled to the ground and took the blankets with her. She landed rather ungracefully on the floor. 

"Holy crap!" she muttered fiercely, trying to disentangle herself from the soft sheets that surrounded her. The thought crossed her mind of where they came from and what was she doing sleeping in them, but her heart was beating to fast to allow her mind to think of it. 

She heard someone groan across the room, which was followed by a thump as something obviously hit the floor. 

"Ow..." the some_one _whined, and Michelle recognized the voice to be Aholya's. She didn't hear her move any more, and suspected that she didn't care about getting up from the floor anytime soon. 

She unexpectedly heard someone giggle across the room as she attempted to stand up. 

"Like sister like sister..." the voice said in between giggling. 

Michelle turned her head around to face Rynita, who was sitting lazily on the end of her bed. "Oh, ha, ha, ha, I'm dying of laugher," she said dryly, laying her still-aching head back against the pillow on the bed. Before she could think of another sarcastic comment, she halfway sat up and quickly glanced around the room. "Where the hell are we?" she asked nobody in particular. 

She was about to get an answer when a large, round woman with dark hair threw open the door and walked briskly into the room they were in, carrying what looked like an armful of clothes. 

She stopped briefly, glancing at the three of the five girls who were awake. "Ah, ye're awake!" she said in a joyful and accented voice. "Started to get a bit worried about ye, we was," the woman continued, walked up to a still sleeping Chrystie. 

Michelle had to blink at the odd intruder, although she really didn't seem like a threat to any of them. The woman put a hand up to the girl's forehead, and seemed to look slightly relieved when she took it away. 

Rynita decided to say something at this. "Was she sick?" She gestured to Chrystie at this question. 

The woman blinked, then laughed slightly. "Ye were all unconscious, but this one had a fever. It's broken now, though." 

Michelle wondered for a moment if Chrystie was sick before they got wherever they were, but then a more urgent thought crossed her mind. They had all been unconscious, and they were all at this same place, which was Din knew where. 

"Where are we?" Michelle suddenly blurted out. 

"Hyrule Castle, lady. Ye were brought here by that farm girl from Lon Lon, heaven knows what would have happened if ye hadn't." 

Michelle didn't have time to wonder who "that farm girl" of what "Lon Lon" was before she asked another question...or three. "What are we doing here? How did anyone find us? What were we doing!?" 

The women regarded Michelle's panic with amusement, however. "One questions at a time!" 

Michelle sighed. "What are we doing here?" 

The woman seemed to consider that thought for a moment. "We were hoping ye could tell us that," she finally said. Then, she turned around, gathering some things from the corner of the room. "Well, get dressed in those close I put over there when ye're feeling up to it. Oh, and don't bother waking yer friends. It seems like ye three've got harder heads than them, eh?" The woman laughed as she exited the room. 

Michelle put her hands to her temples. That was certainly odd. "My head hurts..." she muttered out loud. 

"I know that lady said we were in Hyrule castle, but..." Rynita started, then shrugged. "I don't know why we would be here. I think the last thing I remember was....That inn ....and then some kind of blue portal thing..." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "And the voices," she muttered. 

"You of all people should remember that portal, Rynita," Aholya said, still on the floor and sounding slightly annoyed. "You were the one who made it stop." 

Rynita blinked. She did remember something like that....Like telling the blue brightness surrounding them to stop, and that it did. That was when her memory blanked, and she remembered the voices. 

Out of nowhere, Michelle pulled the memory of seeing all of them in the air before they started to fall. 

"We fell from somewhere," she said. "Though why, I'm not sure." 

"Well, that much is obvious," Rynita muttered. "The fact that nobody knows what we're doing here." 

_"Where....?" she began._

_"Past," something whispered._

__Michelle's head shot up. That little flash from her dream she had just had made her remember something she hadn't quite gotten a chance to think about within the dream. 

"Past..." she repeated quietly. 

"What?" Rynita asked. 

"The past," she said more clearly. "I'm pretty sure that's where we are." 

"Why do you say that?" Aholya said, finally deciding to get up from the ground. 

"Well..." Michelle began. "I remember something from a dream I just had. There was a black shadow, and it said stuff that at first didn't make any sense, but I think I know now at least a little bit of what they meant. When I said "where" they said "past." 

"And that means what?" Rynita asked. 

"That we're in the past! Duh." Michelle shook her head. "Remember what _they_ said about us needing to go into the past? That we needed the Triforce?" 

'Not wanted?' her mind mocked her, although she chose to ignore it. 

"Yeah," Aholya and Rynita said in unison. 

"Well, they said something about someone Aholya knew helping us. The only person I can think of would be _her_." Michelle decided to accent the her instead of saying the name. "Though, how she could have helped us get here, or of she even knew we were needing to get here, I have not a clue." 

"She's a witch, that's why," Aholya muttered. 

Michelle cast her a sidelong glance, but decided not to say anything. 

"Anyway," Rynita said, interrupting the silence. "I also remember them saying something about people being able to help us in the past. From what I know, people farther towards the time of the Hero of Time knew more about the Triforce. If anyone can help us, it would be the people here." 

"Well," Michelle said, hopping off the bed with a newfound energy. "I for one wanna first take a look around this castle and then see if whoever lives here can help us!" 

*** 

Zelda stopped mid step, and then put her foot back on the floor. She could sense something different in the air of the castle, something that felt very oddly like the Triforce. Though she knew that it was impossible, for she, Link, and Ganon sealed in the Sacred Realm had the Triforce, she couldn't help feeling the same feeling. The part that she sensed of power unusually didn't feel threatening, unlike it did when she had sensed it within Ganon those years ago. 

How long had it been exactly since he had been sealed? Four, five years? Well, four or five years on the other timeline; that is, the first time that she had been seventeen. 

She shook her head and continued walking. It wasn't good to dwell on feelings and old memories when she had other places to be early this morning. 

*** 

Hmmm, very interesting. I have thought of the last part of the plot and all the way up till the ending!! MUAHAHAA! I'm glad that I know what I'm doing now...^___^(). People, stick with me and I should have this sucker done within eight more chapters!! Thank you bunches for reading! 

Please review!! 

SailorZelda~ 


	14. Library

**Back, again! Sorry for the lack of updates, but we had visitors from Japan! We had fun, but now I'm going back to writing. ^-^ That makes me happy that I kind of know what I'm doing now! Although, I will be sad when it's over!! I enjoy working on it. But, it will give me more of a chance to write on my other stories, ne? 

*Sips at mocha frappachino* Coffee makes the world go round!! ^___^ LET US BEGIN!! 

*** 

"Wow! Would you look at that??!?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Oh, so pretty!" 

"Don't touch that!" 

"I wonder if this is breakable...?" 

"AAAAH!!" 

"Just kidding!!" 

"Note to self: Never trust Michelle around breakable objects, especially when they are owned by royalty!" 

Michelle was having a field day making both Aholya and Rynita panic. The three of them had finally gotten up and dressed once Michelle decided she wanted to go explore the castle further. It was huge, to say the least. Even if they wanted to, by now the girls were so far into the castle that they wouldn't have been able to find the room they had originally found themselves in. Michelle wondered for a moment if they would be able to find Chrystie and Katrina anytime in the next ten years, but the thought quickly disappeared as she found more things to look at. 

Things such as paintings, tapestries, ceramics, sculptures and very old looking furniture were some of the many things that the girls found interesting. Michelle had done a double take when she'd seen a painting with a rather lifelike depiction of the Three Goddesses on it, as had the two other girls. Michelle knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in serious mode for much longer, as she had already started to pick up yet another odd looking sculpture to look at. 

"This place is a living history museum!" Michelle exclaimed while the girls walked into yet another hallway full of armor and war memorabilia. 

"Yeah, and if you touch one more thing, WE are going to end up history.....Michelle!" Rynita snapped as the other girl reached out to touch a jeweled sword. 

"What!? It's not like I'm gonna-" She heard footsteps coming around the corner opposite the one they had come, shrieked, and jumped away from the display. "I didn't do it! I didn't touch anything!" she said with over exaggerated innocence, backing away at the same time. Aholya had to grab her and pull her to the side before she backed into another display. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong," a familiar voice said from around the corner. "But that sounds like something Michelle would say." At this point Chrystie and Katrina walked around the wall ahead of the other girls. 

Michelle sighed in an exaggerated way and put her hands over her heart. "Don't scare me like that, people!" 

Katrina spoke up. "I know that this has probably already been established, but we have no idea where we are, do we?" 

"In the castle, no. But, in Hyrule? I think we do." Aholya continued, despite slightly confused looks from the two girls. "We think that we are in the past from the time we live in. Michelle had a dream about it. And from what has happened to us during these last few weeks, I think we have all learned to trust in the dreams we have." 

"And I have also learned," Michelle added, almost in a sarcastic tone. "That if we plan to do anything about it, we'll need to figure out what's going on, like when we saw _them_ for the first time." By this time, everyone knew what Michelle was talking about when she referred to the Goddesses as "them." 

"The library," Chrystie suddenly interjected. "If I know anything that could help us, it would be in there. I've never been inside Hyrule castle, in our time, I mean. But, I do know of their expansive library which had been around for hundreds of years. It'll be here, no doubt about that." 

"What are we waiting for then?" Rynita said. 

"Let's go hunting for library!" Michelle said, leading everyone else forward into yet another corridor. 

*** 

Zelda sighed in frustration. She had been at this for hours, it seemed, and nothing seemed to want to work out. She shoved yet another book aside. 

Earlier in the morning, she had had breakfast, and then had gone immediately into the library with Link and Malon. They seemed almost as curious about this legend that the girl's necklace, as well as Link's, had foretold. She thought it might have been starting to happen, because the appearance of these strange girls was certainly out of the ordinary in the they had the necklace in the first place. She thought the girls might have some idea of what was going on, but she knew her library would have more information on the subject, as well. Seeing as she didn't have anything terribly important to do that day, and it never hurt to be prepared for anything, she had allowed herself to look for information on it for these hours. 

"The problem is..." Malon said, slamming shut yet another book, her face appearing over the volume with an almost comical look of exasperation. "...that this library is too damn big." 

Zelda smirked slightly, as Malon's voiced thought mirrored her own thoughts. 

"It is true, Zelda. There's a lot of books here than any information _could_ be in, but I think the problem is that there's simply too much information to look through." 

Zelda sighed again. "I know that." She got up from the table and went over to yet another bookshelf, grabbing one of the books off of it seemingly at random. "But the fact is that these girls might not know as much about this as we'd like them to. They might be more confused than anything else." She walked back to the table. 

Malon muttered something under her breath, and then said to Link and Zelda, "Don't you guys ever wish that those prophetic dreams would come when you at least think you need them?" 

They all seemed to sigh at this comment. 

"...going to do anything, we'd need a....A ha!" A muffled voice was saying from behind the closed wooden doors of the library. "I have a feeling we've finally found it!" 

"Thank you, Miss Obvious." 

"We'd need an "A ha"? 

"Oh, be quiet." 

Malon shoved her current volume away from her and got up from the table to answer the door, half to ask what these people wanted and half to tell them off for disturbing her concentration. When she wrenched open one of the doors, she wasn't expected what she saw there. 

She had started talking before she saw who was there, however. 

"What do you want and what do you mean by....Oh!" She immediately stopped talking the moment she saw the five girls that stood at the door. "Hey, it's them! Zel!" She retreated back into the room and left five particularly confused people standing there. 

"What?" Zelda said. 

"Those girls are right outside there! I guess they're finally awake..." 

"What are they saying?" Michelle asked, trying to get through Rynita and Aholya, who were right at the crack of the door, trying to listen to the conversation within it. 

"Shh..." Aholya muttered, pushing Michelle away with her hand. 

"Don't push me!" the redhead muttered, but backed off. 

"Let them in, then!" someone said from within the room. Before the two girls had a chance to react, the door was again being wrenched open by Malon, and they nearly stumbled in. 

Zelda got up from the table to greet the girls who were entering the library. "Welcome, strangers," she said, using her formal Princess like voice. "As you might already know, you are in Hyrule Castle. You were brought here by Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, and its a good thing that you were. I am Princess Zelda." 

The girls all seemed to be surprised, but nobody seemed to show it more than Rynita. 

'Princess Zelda...' she mused in her thoughts. 'That means that, if Zelda's alive...then...' 

"Actually, we were all quite curious about you girls. You see, not only were you just lying around Hyrule like you'd lost a fight, but you had a certain article of jewelry that greatly interested us." 

Michelle's hand went absently to her chest, where the necklace usually rested. She didn't know why she kept it, or why nobody had objected to her keeping it. But, when she felt that it was not there, she nearly panicked. 

The Princess turned behind her to a table and seemed to pick something up off of it. She actually turned around with two somethings, which were mirror copies of each other. Michelle recognized them immediately as the necklace. The odd thing was that one of them was glowing softly. 

"They've been doing this ever since we put them together." Zelda explained. She really hadn't given the other girls very much of a change to say anything, but the girls themselves were in need of answers about their situation and didn't exactly know what to say to the Princess. "The one that was yours has been glowing, and I have a feeling that its because they are one and the same. Because I suspect..." She paused briefly. "...That you are not from here." 

"There, you would be right, Majesty." Katrina finally spoke up. "We think that this is the past, well...The past of our time." 

"And that legend," Aholya said, gesturing towards the two necklaces. "Is what got us into this whole mess." 

Rynita, however, was hardly paying attention to the conversation at all. She was lost in her own thoughts. 

"Then, perhaps you could enlighten us on what is happening," Zelda said. "Oh, yes. And by us, I mean my group. You saw Malon before, she's there." She gestured to Malon and smiled. "And then Link, who you might know as the Hero of Time." 

Link seemed to laugh self-consciously. "Zel...You don't have to say that..." 

"What?" Zelda said, for once losing her Princess tone. She knew that Link didn't often like to be refereed to as a hero, but Zelda was tired of it. She simply rolled her eyes. "Nayru," she muttered under her breath, and turned back to the girls. 

At this point, Rynita heard them saying something about looking for information, and someone was calling her for something about telling the group about their quest. However, her mind was too far off. 

_Blind terror was all she had when it jumped out at her. But she wasn't allowed to give it a second thought when she felt its attack suddenly stop. She opened her eyes, and saw it face to face with her. And it was dead._

_Something behind it had staked it through with a sword. A very familiar someone._

__Though she hadn't understood the first time she'd had the dream why the figure was familiar, now she knew. The person from her dream was the Hero of Time. She remembered explaining to Michelle the addition to that dream, when she had almost said her suspicions of that that was who she had thought the familiar presence was. 

Her vision seemed to swim as she nearly felt herself falling forward. She felt someone grab her arm and haul her into a chair. She felt that it was Michelle. The other girls didn't seem to notice that she was not all there, because they had begun to tell the story of how they had ended up in the past. She could hear them, and by now she was able to tell the story in her sleep, so she added in her bits in between Michelle's talking about the beginning, when she had first met her. 

Although she was partially within her own thoughts, and partially entered in the conversation between the two groups, she couldn't help but continue to glance at Link every few moments. In her time, his name was legend. And, yet, here her ancestor was, sitting there in the flesh. 

Although everyone else had been listening to the conversation, Malon had been absently glancing through a book to her right. Suddenly, she pulled it closer to her and seemed to be rereading something. She blinked and looked up. 

"I think I found something..." she said slowly. 

"That's...Wait, huh?" Michelle asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying at first. 

"Something...About that legend. It says a translation of the ancient language that's on the necklace." 

She was answered by a chorus of, "Really?" 

"Let me see," Zelda said. She took the book towards her, and quickly read over the page. She seemed to slow down at some points, though. Everyone was watching her, and they were all fairly startled when she suddenly looked up and muttered one word which made everyone's hair stand on end. 

"Ganon." 

Nobody really knew what to say after that, but Zelda seemed all too willing to enlighten them. 

"'To seal the demon...' and a bunch of other things here in this book that just scream that this is what this whole thing is about." She lowered her voice slightly. "I had a vision recently that I didn't remember until just now. I know that when I had it, I thought I was just being paranoid because I'd often have nightmares about _it_ coming back. Though, I don't know how it could happen unless someone broke the seal. Although in this case, Death Mountain was involved in my vision." 

Chrystie blinked, seemingly coming to some conclusion. "It said something about 'past, present, and future.' That sounds a lot like what is happening. We did come to the past, and when that happens the dream is supposed to happen. Well, a lot of our dreams had to do with the Triforce..." She shook her head, not really knowing what she was even saying anymore. 

"In my vision," Zelda continued. "...something happened with Death Mountain and some outside force that caused Ganon to be released." She closed her eyes, seemingly trying to remember or to have the vision again. "But it wasn't here, it was...a different place which somehow affected us anyway. But, unless we're there to stop it from happening..." Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly stood up from the table. "Then that's what we're going to do." She suddenly turned and started to head out the door. 

Malon looked after the suddenly very vague Princess of Hyrule, and then got up to go after her. 

"Hey, Zelda! What are you talking about!?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Link said, absently grabbing both necklaces of the table. "We're going to Death Mountain." 

Michelle, Rynita, Aholya, Chrystie and Katrina glanced at each other before getting up to follow the others. 

*** 

**Well? What do you think? Are you confused? If you are, please tell me!! I need you guys to know what's going on. Are you still liking this? And do you remember waaaay back in the beginning where Michelle said there was something weird about Death Mountain? It's come back to haunt them! Do you want the next chapter? Why am I asking so many questions!? 

Please review, and I will update relatively soon! ^-^ 

SailorZelda~ 


	15. Death Mountain

**Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!! I'm updating again. Yay for me. ^__^() Please pardon my laziness! I hate e-bay! They are being EVIL!! You don't care, though, ne? Oh, well! Here's the chapter! 

*** 

It was somewhere around midnight. The dark provided a perfect cover for anyone who didn't wish to be seen. Especially for a group of seven people wearing cloaks that hid most of their features, anyway. 

The figures included a groups of five girls from the future, a princess, and a hero. 

The girls walked at the back of the group, slightly slower that Link and Zelda. The two groups in the group were enveloped within their own conversations. The girls were still slightly wary about what was going on at this point, but they were willing to do what they needed to in order to stop what might happen. 

Earlier that day, after the scene in the library, Zelda had finally revealed exactly what was going on, or at least what she thought was going on. The girls were glad to finally have some further clue as to exactly what their mission might be. However, when Zelda told them what it was exactly, they started to feel not quite to confident. 

In Zelda's dream, there had been a shadow of a sorceress or something similar. It might not have led her to believe the shadow had anything to do with Ganon but for the fact that the shadow was backed up by dark clouds. The shadow had summoned something to Death Mountain, which in turn caused a seal to be broken. After that, there had been nothing but Chaos. 

What made the five girls weary was the fact that the Goddesses had told them about a sorceress who was summoning Ganon from the future. Although they knew that it was impossible for her to break the seal from there with the power she possessed, what if whatever she was summoning from Death Mountain could? Although they weren't sure why she could be in the past if she was from the same time they had come from, they knew that they probably shouldn't underestimate the power of a sorceress who was intent on bringing a creature like Ganon out of the Dark Realm. 

It was unanimous among the group that they would go to Death Mountain to try to figure out what was going on, and somehow stop it. And although Malon knew what was going on as well as the rest of them and seemed to be sensitive to these kinds of things, Zelda suggested it might be safer for her to stay behind. And because Zelda didn't want to create a panic in her country by announcing their intentions at the mountain, she had simply informed the castle that they would be visiting Kakariko for a while. 

Michelle, Aholya, Chrystie and Katrina seemed to be getting bad vibes about the situation ever since they had left the castle. Rynita figured it must be because of their connection to the Goddesses and to each other. But, it wasn't until Rynita actually saw the mountain that she started to sense that something was wrong. The usually grayish cloud of smoke that surrounded the crater seemed darker and somehow dangerous. And, for some reason, she could feel the same presence she had felt from the shadow in her dream. 

When the group finally did reach Kakariko about an hour after they had left the castle, they were all a little bit more quiet and a little bit more sensitive to their surroundings. As they went through the town, Rynita could see bits and pieces of the Kakariko she was familiar with as her home in the future. It wasn't until they were about to go up the trail to the mountain that she realized a problem with their heading to the mountain. 

"How are we going to go into the mountain if the temperature is as high as it is?" she asked out loud. 

"I thought about that," Link said. "The Gorons make a certain kind of heat resistant material that can be used to go into the crater. We can stop in Goron Village on the way there and get some of it." 

"Oh, that's convenient," Michelle muttered. She wished someone would say something else, because the quiet was really starting to bother her. "So, what does anyone plan to do once we actually get to the mountain?" 

Zelda slowed her pace for a moment, as if considering. When she did answer, her tone was dark and it somehow scared her. "I have a feeling that a clue will present itself once we're there. Although it might be more than just a clue, so we should be prepared for anything." 

If possible, Michelle liked the silence that followed that statement even less. 

*** 

A while later, the group had stopped in with the Gorons to purchase some of their famous heat-resistant tunics. The Goron who sold them the clothes said something about even the path to the mountain being extremely hot at this time, so they changed into them before they even left. The girls seemed to eye the clothes with distaste, and Michelle especially seemed to want to make a fuss about it. Chrystie made a comment to her that at least they had those that were cut for women to wear, and that people going into Death Mountain usually weren't exactly looking to make a fashion statement. Michelle decided to shut up after that. 

Back on the trail, everyone present started to notice a change in the temperature. It was very slight at first, as they first started to notice the gradual slope in the path. But, as the trail got steeper, the temperature also seemed to climb. By the time that they were so close to Death Mountain that they only thing they needed to do was to make the climb up the rock face of the slope on the mountain in which the cave to the crater was carved, the girls were really considering that they had made a mistake in coming. The heat wasn't so bad as it might have been had they not been wearing what they were, however. 

"You know," Katrina panted as the group made their way up the sheer rock face. "It might have been easier to do this had we brought some rope or something," she finished sarcastically. 

It was true, however. Although there were spots in the climb that were not difficult to put one's foot, it was a long climb. By the time that the group reached the top, with Michelle bringing up the rear, everyone save Link seemed to be nearly exhausted. 

Michelle brought herself over the last ledge and dropped flat on her back. 

"Can we take an elevator next time?" she mumbled. The response was silence, which Michelle took to mean that nobody had any clue what an elevator was. "Forget that I said anything." 

Zelda, meanwhile, had walked to the cavernous entrance to the crater of the mountain. She coughed a bit because of the sudden presence of the smoke there, but turned quickly back to the group after only a few steps. 

"There is definitely something in there. I can feel it already." 

They walked over to join her. All, that is, with the exception of Michelle. 

Although she had her eyes closed, she could hear somebody snapping in front of her face. 

"Up," Aholya commanded of her. 

"Oh, be quiet," the girl mumbled as she propped herself up on her elbows. 

The group made their way into the cave. It was relatively dark in the entrance way compared with the moonlight of outside, but as soon as the entrance opened up into a larger room, it became lighter. An unknown, reddish orange glow lit up the whole place. The large opening of the volcano opened up to the night sky, although it was partially blocked due to the violent looking smoke surrounding the crater. The rest of the room consisted of several platforms that were connected by bridges, most likely put in by those people who had come to use the recourses that the volcano had to offer. 

The area reminded Michelle of caves she had seen on the television. She walked forward slightly to look down from the edge to what she thought was a lower level of rock. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a sea of molten rock that was a hundred or so below. She looked back up immediately and began to feel rather dizzy. 

*** 

_'I've got you right where I want you,'_ thought a shadow from a dark ledge above the as of now unsuspecting group of seven people. 

Ilisya shifted from her post slightly, moving forward so she could have a better look at the Hylians below. She had known that her plan would have worked out perfectly. She had had to bring the girls to the past, because they would have been in the way in the time they had come from. But here, they would not only be out of the way, but they would actually be helping her in her plans to release the Creature from the Dark Realm. 

And them coming to Death Mountain on their own was even more perfect. She had known that the so-called Princess of Destiny was sensitive to prophetic visions, but she hadn't thought it would work out so perfectly as it had. The goddesses and Destiny had been giving the girls bits and pieces of information that they had hoped would help them. But in reality, the fact that they had told them about the sorceress led to them believing Zelda's vision meant that they would somehow stop her before she released Ganon if they went to the volcano. And stopped her from opening the seal. When really, the mountain may had been a warning. Or a summoning. Destiny was funny in that way, she thought. It sometimes did things that may have seemed harmful, but had a way of "working out" in the end of things. 

_'Well,'_ Ilisya thought to herself. _'This sorceress isn't going to allow Destiny and her minions to prevail in this legend.'_

*** 

"So, you guys are really daughters of the Goddesses?" Zelda asked in a somewhat skeptical voice as she was seated on a rock on the volcano. 

The rest of the group was seated in a circle around her on some other rocks. And although they were talking, they were all making sure to pay close attention to their surroundings. 

Michelle rolled her eyes at this. "I didn't really expect you to believe us, at all. I know you might think our story is believable in that we came from the past because you've seen time travel done before." 

"But," Aholya continued. "I don't know why you allowed us to come here, or why you didn't question us more when we were first talking about it." 

"At first, I was too busy thinning about the legend and what my dream might have to do with it," Zelda replied. She sighed. "Something tells me that I should believe you about the whole Goddess thing. People have been known, in the past, to be able to talk to one or more of the Goddesses." 

"But whether you five came here by accident, or by some plot of Destiny, I think Zelda and I both figured you to have some role in the legend," Link continued. 

"What I don't quite understand is what role she has to play in all this," Zelda said, gesturing to Rynita. 

Rynita winced slightly. She had been very vague when it came to her role in the legend, mostly when it had to do with her being related to Link. 

"Well, actually..." she started. "Do you remember what we said about the Goddesses telling me what I had to do with the legend?" 

"Something about destroying the demon...Why?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously just slightly. 

"Really, though...." Her eyes drifted to a moment to Michelle, who seemed to have something resembling understanding on her face. She understood that if someone who supposedly came from the future told you that they were your descendant, it might be a little on the bizarre side. The other girls had a similar expression, with the exception of Aholya. She never had shown any understanding towards her, however. 

Rynita decided to continue anyway. 

"Well, to be blunt, I actually was supposed to somehow finish the destiny of the Hero of Time. Although, I don't know how that can happen unless we go back to our own time." 

"But, what do you have to do with...?" Link began. 

"Because my family comes from a line of blood that actually descends directly from you," she said while managing to not avoid his eyes. 

To Zelda, the expression on his face was priceless. It was one of those rare looks like a combination of, "What was that, I didn't quite hear you," and, "Did you say what I thought you just said?" and, "Holy Farore." 

"Well," Michelle said, breaking the silence. "Maybe we shouldn't really worry about all of this destiny stuff until we actually know what in the Dark Realm is going on, here." 

Just as she had finished speaking, Aholya noticed something dark that seemed to drop from above them and off to the side. She looked over to see if it was anything more than a Keese, but when she did see it, she did a double take. She could have sworn the shadowy figure was Ilisya. And she seemed to be walking right towards them with a purpose. 

"Um, people? I think we might be finding out what's going on sooner that we would have expected..." 

*** 

**Mwehehe....Just call me the Mistress of Evil. Curse the cliffhangers! And do you know what you can do in order to make me hurry myself up and right another chapter for you all? YOU CAN REVIEW, THAT'S WHAT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ^__^ Oh, and as always, questions are welcome. E-mail, or review, either is always fine with me! Thanks for reading, people! 

Bye! 

SailorZelda~ 


	16. Chaos

**Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?? I thought I had it down on this one, but NOOOOOOOO school had to come along and RUIN it!!!!!! *screams* Okay, that's enough. Enjoy the chapter, which may be not followed by one for YET ANOTHER while because of EVIL school. 

*** 

Ilisya regarded the people in front of her. She knew they had no clue in the Dark Realm what she was doing there. Fools that they were. They had been to naive to realize her power. They had underestimated her the first time, didn't expect her to come back. She was back, though not in the same life for them. Oh yes, and with a vengeance she had taken the idea of becoming a new person in this life. Working for the Reincarnation of Evil had been an unavoidable mistake, but she would not allow it to cause her to fail at her self-appointed task. 

Michelle looked to the shadow Aholya had pointed out. She knew it was Ilisya, but she had to prove it to herself, because she wasn't sure why she would be here. 

"Ilisya?" she asked bravely, when nobody else would. 

She heard a cold laugh that made her hair stand on end. "You could say that. I wouldn't expect much more from you, Dyvonia." It was at this point that the black haired girl look up. The look on her face was a twisted version of what the girl had been in the future. It seemed sad, aged before it's time yet still _cursed _with a look of innocence, and in some way....amused. 

Michelle wanted to doubt that it was the same girl. She couldn't, however. How she knew about their alter-personas as the daughters of the Goddesses, she didn't know. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Aholya ventured. 

"Fool," Ilisya spat. "I am wherever I want to be. Chaos stops for no amount of Time! And we are taking back what should have been ours." Her voice gained a cold edge as she continued to speak. "How kind of you to bring two thirds of it to me in their entirety!" She pointed an accusing finger at Zelda and Link. 

The two seemed extremely surprised. They obviously knew that girl was talking about the Triforce, but what the lunatic was talking about "should have been mine" only seemed to confuse them. 

It was at this point that Rynita noticed that she wasn't merely pointing the two out. She was beginning to cast some sort of spell. She muttered words in a long-forgotten language, but at the same time managed to make it feel as if she were continuing to laugh in that cold way. 

To the girls other that Ilisya, it looked as if Link and Zelda were being frozen on the spot from the inside. To Ilisya, it was the energy of the Triforce leaving them, stripping them of their power and leaving their bodies no time to cope. If she had known it would have been this simple, she would have done it a long time ago. However, she knew it wasn't this simple. There was still the little matter of the Goddesses' daughters. The Triforce chooses its host until there is only one left to take it, and so she would eventually have to fight for her claim on the two pieces. Though, this time they would be fighting under her terms. 

She was distracted from her train of thought long enough to see her two victims fall limp, not dead but in some kind of sleep, and to see the five girls looking at her with unhidden horror. She allowed her hand to fall back to her side. With that, she backed up, some kind of dark portal opening up behind her. 

She stopped at its edge, on the border of two separate yet connected worlds. 

"Follow me, if you dare..." She trailed off as she took that last step backwards. Smirking to herself, she knew they would have no other choice, even if they didn't decide to follow her. The portal would eventually expand to cover the mountain, leaving them with no other option. 

Michelle stared at the portal where the dark haired girl had been. Everyone else seemed to be just as still as she was. All too suddenly, the portal seemed to expand several inches, as if beckoning them into it. 

Rynita suddenly jumped. The others turned to ask her what it was, when she suddenly mumbled something about a paradox. 

"What?" Chrystie asked. 

"She's creating a paradox. Not only be sending us to the past in the first place, but by taking the Triforce pieces from the past. Which, by the way, she shouldn't have been able to do..." 

"Then, we've got to follow her and find out what's going on," Katrina said. 

They girls didn't hesitate to turn to the portal and walk straight into it. 

*** 

Raging storm clouds. That was the only way Chrystie could think to describe her surroundings. She was aware that some of the tendrils of these clouds were reaching out to her, almost as if trying to take something from her. It was the Triforce, she knew, but that fact confused her. She thought that Ilisya had taken it. It was then she realized that she had merely pulled the pieces into this realm. This Chaos. Once there, they had a will of their own. They would go to whomever had enough power to take them, or to whoever was supposed to have them. She supposed that this Triforce of Wisdom had chosen her because she was the daughter of Nayru. If she hadn't been there, it might have simply decided to float around in this endless storm. Or, that sorceress might have taken it. If that was the case, why had she been so insistent on them following her? 

She didn't have time to think these thoughts through when she realized she would have to fight harder against these demons of Chaos if she planned to protect the Triforce. 

*** 

Katrina wasn't faring much better against the demons. She had also realized that a part of the Triforce had been drawn to her, Courage in her case. She could feel the impact that her friends had on this realm. She could feel that they as well as she were being pulled to a center point in the Chaos. This center point was dangerously close to the Dark Realm, yet at the same time, it was only a thread away from the Heart of the Universe. 

_If the Triforce isn't brought to the Heart, then Chaos will embrace...._

__She knew she had heard it before, yet now she realized what it meant. This Ilisya girl had created a paradox in Hyrule. She could imagine the storm of Chaos covering the land of Hyrule on all levels of time. Hyrule would become a warped dimension. And with her in charge of the Triforce, there would be no hope for them. 

But, if they could manage to get the Triforce in whole to the Heart, then she wouldn't be able to follow them. Only a select few could be allowed in that Realm, and there was no was that the Golden Goddesses would allow that witch to follow them. If the Triforce was locked away in the Heart, then they wouldn't have to worry about psychopathic Gerudos or sorceresses taking a hold of it's power anymore... 

Though, she would have to fight for her individual piece as long as she wasn't in contact with the other girls. 

*** 

Michelle looked around at the hopeless storm around the two of them. Aholya was near her, in her own little state of shock. They could both sense the Dark Realm and oddly enough the Heart of the Universe very near. In the distance was a fortress of shadows, floating in the stormy grayness, from which they could sense Ilisya and the portal to both opposite dimensions. She hoped the other three girls were at least alive somewhere in this Chaos. 

She turned to Aholya as she tried to push her wind-blown hair back behind her ears. "Are you willing to try to go there?" She nearly had to yell over the wind to cause her sister to be able to hear her. 

Aholya looked at her, nearly surprised. "Of course! What else are we going to do, just stand here and wait for that witch to take the Triforce and Hyrule!?" With that, she took off at what might have been a run towards the shadow in front of them. 

Michelle shrugged and followed her all-too-eager sibling, trying to figure out what had suddenly come over her. 

*** 

"They are actually stronger than I expected," Ilisya mused, glancing quickly at the barely conscious girl on the floor in front of her. The others were slowly but surely making their way towards this fortress. They were managing to stay alive against the demons. She especially hadn't expected this girl to be able to stay alive in the Chaos Realm. Not only was this particulate spot so close to the Dark Realm that it would kill any ordinary mortal, but the Chaos should have been able to dispose of her when the Dark Realm failed. "I suppose I underestimated the descendant of the Hero of Time." 

The girl, Rynita, if she remembered correctly, began to stir. 

"Wha....Where am I?" she mumbled. 

"Right where you need to be," Ilisya supplied in a mysterious kind of whisper. If she could intimidate her, she might be able to escape a confrontation with her. This girl was supposedly the one that would be able to kill her, were she to realize her full powers. She didn't expect that would happen unless....Well, she really wasn't sure what would awaken the power buried inside her. But she did not want to find out. 

This coming conflict would be a personal one on all levels, especially for her. Her centuries old soul had never forgotten what the Goddesses and their daughters had done to her before Hyrule was created. When the Creature had taken a hold of her soul with magic, the reason she had played along with releasing It was because she needed a villain that Hyrule would recognize in order to bring the girls, the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time into it. While now she considered the Creature to be almost a mistake, as she hadn't been able to fight back at first, she still knew that it would be helpful. She wanted to make not only the girls feel her pain for what they had done, but she wanted the Creature to realize that Its power was now nothing compared to hers. 

She could sense the twins coming the closest to her fortress. It was a good thing, she thought, because she needed one of them to retrieve the other part of the Triforce for her. She wouldn't be able to take it herself, especially when the Gerudo King's magic, however diminished, still held some slight hold on her. 

Speaking of which, she could feel a dark presence creeping its way up to her consciousness. It felt angry. She wasn't afraid, however, as she allowed herself to be pulled into the Dark Realm. She would be back with plenty of time to wait for the girls. 

*** 

Michelle and Aholya were both surprised to see Chrystie and Katrina approaching the castle. Michelle was glad that they weren't hurt, but Aholya was distracted with the surprised that they were able to find each other at all in the storm. Although the shadowy fortress seemed to be the only landmark as far as they could see, the Realm seemed vast. 

"You guys!" Michelle called out to them, though it was obvious that they had all seen each other at this point. The four caught up to each other right outside of the dark building before them. 

It was then that Aholya noticed something that she should have before. "Where's Rynita?" 

The four girls looked at each other with new alarm. Michelle glanced up at the towering fortress, and seemed to come to the conclusion that Rynita must be inside of it. It was unanimous that they would all enter the structure, though they were each afraid of what they might find inside of it. 

*** 

Rynita jumped up suddenly, coming fully to her sensed. She eased back towards the ground as she tried to remember what had happened. They had followed Ilisya into a dark portal, but the next thing she knew....she was asking nobody in particular where this was. She remembered only some vague answer about her needing to be there. She pressed her hand to her temple, suddenly feeling a terrible headache. 

She looked at her surroundings. Wherever she was seemed to be some kind of hall. The colors were mostly grays, blacks, browns, and some touches of a blood red. The room was dark, and the ceiling was so high that it was difficult for her to tell where it ended. There was a large set of closed double doors in back of her, and in front of her was what might have been an alter of some sort. There were eerie carvings on the walls, depicting scenes of battle and utter chaos that she wouldn't have been able to describe. To her right was a hall that lead to other closed doors. 

To her left was a figure dressed in dark clothes, with dark hair and with their back turned to her. Ilisya. She wasn't sure if she knew that she was awake. For that matter, Ilisya didn't even seem to be moving. Though she was standing up, Rynita got this feeling that told her she wasn't all there at the moment. 

She suddenly wished more than anything else that the other girls were there with her... 

*** 

**Whoo-hoo!! Finished that one! Um, have I utterly confused anyone? While you aren't supposed to know exactly what's going on with Ilisya, I don't want anyone to be dying of confusion! ^__^() All will definitely be explain within the next chapters. I think there only might be about three more, though...........Ah, well! Please look for updates soon, and please please please please review!! 

Thanks for reading! 

SailorZelda~ 


	17. Beginnings

** *SZ slams head on desk repeatedly* School sucks. That is all I can think to say. And all those after school rehearsals!! Grr! (This is my pathetic attempt at some kind of apology for the terrible, TERRIBLE lack of updates.) *Continues to slam head on desk* 

*** 

Michelle, Aholya, Chrystie and Katrina found themselves in a dark hallway inside the dark fortress of the foreign realm. Michelle walked cautiously, occasionally glancing at the dreary decor of the structure. She had heard of something called the Shadow Temple in Hyrule, something supposedly so frightening that it scared even those people who had built it. However, she couldn't imagine it being any worse that this. She was glad that there were the other girls with her, but she still feared for Rynita. She had a feeling that told her she was alive, but in what condition was left for her imagination to ponder. 

The other girls, who were walking behind her, were oddly quiet. Especially Aholya. She usually always had something to say. 

As they walked further, Michelle suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine. 

_*You are coming.*_

__The voice came so quickly and abruptly that she stopped in her tracks. 

_*And there isn't*_

__Isn't what? she thought with panic.__

_*anything...*_

__The thought refused to finish itself. After what seemed to her like an eternity of silence, the answer she got would send another chill down her spine. 

*_you can do.*_

__This sentence utterly confused her. Where was it she was going, and why wouldn't she be able to stop herself from going there? She wished that the voice would stop, but by the way that her feet seemed to refuse to move, she knew it wasn't quite finished. 

_*It's what she wants, but you...*_

__She waited patiently, though her intuition screamed at her that she didn't want to know what was coming next. 

_*can't obtain it.*_

__The voice was starting to seem strained. 

_*Unless you*_

__Michelle was desperate for the bodiless voice to get to the point.__

_*Go*_

It was more like a gesture without movement than an actual word. She felt as if her body had been pushed forward by some unseen force.. It wasn't until she began to move that she realized her right foot had been in midair the whole time. By the way that the other girls weren't asking her why she had stopped, she apparently hadn't been still for very long. If at all for them, for that matter. The one thing she hated more than being extremely confused as to what that something had been trying to tell her was now that she knew something that they didn't. Just as her mind begun to think that perhaps she had imagined it, they began to approach a large set of double doors. 

_*Death is inevitable*_

That last input of the ominous voice was one thing she wished she hadn't heard. And although it didn't say specifically that it was talking about her, another whisper at the back of her mind, the little scared voice that she didn't like to admit was her own, told her it was. 

*** 

Rynita had begun to move away from the silent figure of Ilisya by the time she finally turned to her. As well as she could move, that is, which actually wasn't that well. She supposed it was by some kind of grace of the goddesses that she could stay alive here in the first place, but her body protested the prospect of having to get off the ground. 

During the minutes before, when the dark-haired girl had been all too still, Rynita had begun to wonder why Ilisya wasn't saying anything to her, or doing anything. That was the reason she became so startled when Ilisya suddenly turned to her. She wasn't too startled to move, however. 

She had moved a fair distance from her, but that didn't stop her from at least attempting to move an extra meter away from the girl. Ilisya covered the distance easily, walking with a cocky sort of grace. She began to lift one booted foot, and then placed it lightly on the auburn-haired girl's chest. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked smoothly. 

Rynita had no response other than to let her mouth hang open stupidly. 

"You need to stay here to draw in those other little witches." She suddenly changed expression to an unreadable one, pausing her train of thought. Then, she pushed Rynita away with her foot and cackled lightly in a way that was somehow not maniacal. "And if I'm not mistaken, here they are." 

She took several steps towards the double doors, holding up her hand slightly above her waist as she did so. Rynita craned her neck to follow the girl's movements. When Ilisya was mere meters away from the door, something began to hover above her palm. From what Rynita could see, it was glowing softly. 

It was shortly after that moment that one of the doors began to open slowly. 

At that same moment, the small glowing object above Ilisya's hand flared to life, taking on the appearance of a rolled up lightning bolt, with tendrils of flame crackling out of the core. 

Rynita saw four shadowy yet familiar figures through the crack in the door. She gasped when her mind, moving in slow motion, made the connection between the glowing ball and the slowly opening door. Before she could do or say anything, Ilisya suddenly hurled the ball of energy at the door with only a slight shout of effort. It hit with an explosion of sound, which resulted in a cloud of dust and shattered wood. 

Rynita stared, mouth again hanging open, at the place where the door had been. Though the cloud was still there, she knew the door was no longer underneath it. Her body started to twitch with some kind of warped shock. 

The dark haired girl's face showed no response, no slight hesitation at what she had just done. 

Rynita's mind told her that nobody had just died, but her eyes told her a different story. And this, this thing just stood there as if she'd done nothing more than cast a pebble into lake. 

"Damn you," Rynita said in a quiet, trembling voice. 

Ilisya only smirked and waited for the remains of the door to clear. 

*** 

In the Realm of Darkness, the Creature was in shock. As shocked as a bodiless essence could be, that is. The Sorceress, ITS sorceress, had turned against it. Dared to go against that only thing which kept her alive and well, and able to take revenge on the daughters of the Golden Goddesses. As It had these thoughts over and over, It realized repeatedly that there was nothing It could do. 

The girl had come into the Dark Realm when It had called her, confident and cocky as anything. It could tell even from this realm that she was planning something outside of their arrangement. 

It had been agreed that the young deities were to be put out of the way in their time frame so It and the Sorceress could obtain the paradox they had wanted. Without anyone in the "future", the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage could be taken and cast into the chaos that was the border of the Sacred and Dark Realms. If they been there, being the daughters of the goddesses, it would have gone to them by default, some kind of mechanism added to the Triforce to keep it from being taken by the likes of It. 

They had counted on it ended up in the Chaos. That was why they had taken the girls into the past in the first place. The Sorceress had wanted to kill them, but It knew then that their plan wouldn't work. If she lured them into the portal of chaos from the past, they would actually know why they were in that chaos in the first place, and would have a heart to fight for it after seeing the two former hosts fall lifeless as the Triforces were taken. The Triforce calls those close to it when the need arises, and so the goddesses' daughters would have ended up in Chaos whether they did it purposely or not. 

But the black haired girl had had something other than Its revenge on her mind. He remembered the scene extremely clearly. 

_"Greetings," the girl said in an almost sarcastic tone, which wasn't as apparent as it would have been if she had mind-spoke it. The Sorceress had lost all respect._

_*Don't bother with me, witch.* Is muttered as well as it could manage. _

_"Ah, so it seems as if you finally realized that trying to control a powerful soul like mine is futile? It seems like you've given yourself too much credit in the past. Don't worry, though. The Triforce will fall into the "right" hands." She stopped and simply smiled in a self-satisfied way._

_*You know perfectly well that the Triforce of Power cannot be taken from me by the likes of you.* To accent Its point, it distorted the "gravity" around the girl._

_Ilisya, feeling slightly dizzy and knowing that this was not a strictly physical realm, put out a hand and balanced herself with an invisible force. She wasn't able to stop the effect on her mind, as this Realm really belonged to the Creature before her. But she managed to at least look like she knew what she was doing._

_Then, she managed, "Oh, I know I can't...But there's someone who I know of that can. And she's just dying be to here to take it from you." _

_She paused and smirked. "Literally." The witch then stopped to keep herself from laughing before continuing. "Not that it matters; she has no choice. Then and can finally prove to those cursed Goddesses, their daughters...and You that nothing controls Chaos!"_

_With that, Ilisya managed to vanish her false form from the Dark Realm, leaving the Creature alone once again._

__The memory was infuriating, and It wanted nothing more at the moment than to see the girl suffer. Still, It waited, for It knew that a chance would come along in the near future that could finally complete Its revenge. 

*** 

Chrystie had seen the doors exploding outwards towards them moments before they actually did. She hadn't been able to say anything to the other girls warning them as she almost violently shoved them out of the way of the falling wood by instinct. Milliseconds before she felt the larger piece of the door crash into her lower back, her mind wondered how she had been able to do that. The next thing she knew, she found herself on her stomach under something incredibly heavy. 

At the moment, it seemed like everyone had gone into shock. Michelle barely registered the fact that she was helping Aholya lift the wood off of Chrystie as Katrina pulled her out from under it. 

When they let the heavy thing fall against the floor, everything went silent. Suddenly, Chrystie found the some odd urge to laugh. She managed to do this and cough at the same time. Rynita blinked at her, and everyone else let out a breath they didn't even realize they were holding. 

"That all happened rather quickly," Chrystie muttered, still coughing. She bit her tongue as one of her hands went down towards her leg. "Think I might have broken something." 

"What I want to know is how that managed not to kill you, and the rest of us..." Aholya shook her head. "I think we had help from someone." 

Michelle sighed as she brushed some dust off her face and out of her eyes. "I think we found whatever it was that we were looking for. I just hope we aren't too late to do anything about it." 

They looked towards the clearing cloud of dust, and barely made out a dark figure in the room ahead. Nobody really had to ask who it was. Michelle only hoped, for the dark haired girl's sake and her own, that Ilisya had not killed Rynita. She wasn't sure what it would do to her sanity. 

"I'm not really sure what happened to the Triforce," Katrina said. "But for some reason, I can still kind of feel it here. I'm sure somehow that we can get it back." 

"I only hope nobody but that _witch_ has to die," Aholya said as she ground her teeth together. 

Michelle glanced at her. She knew Aholya to have a terrible temper, and she could feel her own anger rising as well. Deep beneath it, she wished nobody had to die, but she knew it wasn't possible in this struggle. They needed to get the Triforce away from Ilisya, that was for certain. Otherwise, it might end up in Ganon's hands, and she didn't want to think about that. From there, she wasn't sure exactly what they were supposed to do with it. She hoped the Goddesses would help them figure that out and undo the paradox that had been caused in Hyrule. 

She managed to gather courage from confusion, and stood up. "We should try it get the Triforce back. Now. Chrystie, stay here, please. I know you might not be able to get up anyway, but if I know anything about you, you'll try it. Katrina, I know you aren't much of a fighter, so would you please stay here with her? I'm really not trying to put any of you down, but I'm sure if any one of the daughters of the Goddesses is able to defeat a sorceress, it would be those of Din." 

Aholya gaped as her sister, wondering where all those words had come from. She wasn't denying any of the information about her and Michelle being able to get the Triforce back alone. Maybe not even alone; the other girls might be able to help in some way. She shook her head. It was confusing, but she wanted to be able to figure it out after she was sure Hyrule was safe. 

"Okay.." Chrystie finally managed. Katrina nodded in response. 

Michelle and Aholya walked through the door. 

*** 

  
**Believe me, I'm trying here. Computer time is scarce ...I don't even really have time to practice my piano anymore! Which I probably should be doing with any free time, but am not because I feel really, really bad about not updating these stories for you guys. I will update this as soon as possible! Thank you so much for continuing to read this!! I hope you'll review, I mean, it will give me more incentive to write sooner if I do have the time!! Sorry again!!! Please tell me if you find any errors, or if you are confused. More will obvisouly be explained in further chapters, but I need to know just HOW much I need to say. ^__^() Please please please please please reveiw!! 


	18. Origins of a Universe

** *Looks suspiciously around Spanish class* Nadie esta mirando a me- *smacks forehead and clears throat* OKAY, then..erm...Nobody is watching me so I can finally write this chapter for you people! *mutters* Stupid honors classes. Let's see if I can finish this before the stupid bell rings. (Oh, just a note. I've noticed that the humor in the story has kind of disappeared ...in the story for a while. I'm sorry, but the mood I'm in now and the mood of this part of the story is not exactly happy. ^-^() Review this one and make me feel better, onegai! Eheh...^-^ 

*** 

Michelle emerged from the dust with a slightly confused yet still determined look. Ilisya glared at the redhead; even though she had known the girl wouldn't be dead. It would have been too easy that way. But she still didn't appreciate the feeling of the girl's presence. She wasn't sure if it was her expression or because of her past experience with the Goddesses, but her the look of her eyes... 

'Wait, daughter of Din,' the sorceress thought calmly. 'Just wait and you shall see the true power of Chaos.' 

Rynita's mind was in a while different world all together. At first, she thought she had been hallucinating when she saw the two shadowy figures of Michelle and Aholya walk into the large room. Then she saw their faces and knew that it was somehow going to work out for them. 

'Stupid logic,' she cursed at her mind for making her believe that the situation was hopeless. 

Nobody said anything for a minutes or more, and then Michelle decided that she had had enough. 

"Ilisya," she said in a strong voice. "There is only one thing I want to know." She paused. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Blowing up doors? Come on..." 

Rynita's jaw dropped at Michelle somehow even slightly sarcastic tone. Aholya looked surprised and like she wanted to smack her or something for sounding that way during the situation. Ilisya just continued to smirk. It was the Daughter's character, after all. 

"I really didn't expect you to say anything much more intelligent than that and still manage to put on some kind of bravado," Ilisya scoffed. She suddenly smiled and narrowed her eyes. "I do not expect to be doing anything but giving the Triforce back to its rightful owner. I don't know that there's anything you think you can do, but I assure that you that there isn't." 

"I really don't believe that," Aholya muttered, while at the same time thinking that Michelle's sarcasm had rubbed off somewhat on her. 

Ilisya only stared at the two of them with the same look she had had. 

Michelle drew in a breath audibly, and said, "I think you probably, for whatever sick and twisted reason, think that this is the right thing to do. I have no idea what that could be, nor do I really want to, but I want you to know that no matter the circumstance, people like you always get theirs." 

"Oh, like I've never heard_ that_ before," Ilisya said smoothly, glancing slightly in Aholya's direction. 

Michelle unknowingly clenched her fists at her side. 

"So what exactly is it that you want?" Rynita said, suddenly making her presence known to the other three girls. 

Aholya and Michelle ripped their attention away from the sorceress and towards Rynita. Michelle had forgotten for a moment in her anger at the dark-haired girl that Rynita was the reason they had come into this fortress. Although she felt something somehow even more important than friendship would be saved this day. 

"I'm curious," Rynita continued. "As to what could drive a person so irreversibly insane so as she would destroy the entire dimension that her home world lies on." 

Ilisya smirked. "Let me tell you a story, Destiny's chosen. It begins in an age before all this, before Hyrule, before you and your souls, before everything. Before everything there was nothing. An abstract nothing of darkness and negative space. Chaos." 

"The Nothing that was everything, before Light existed, was the only 'being' before the Goddesses. Yet it wasn't so much of a 'being' as a presence, yes...without physical limitations a presence is everything that it wants to be. The Goddesses were a part of it too, as Chaos was everything. They developed their own awareness. They set apart aspects of the mix of everything. With that came the beginning of what mortals know to be their everything. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. But _there_ is the legend that nobody knows. 

"The world was changing. If one were to go inside the collective mind that was everything, one would realize that most of everything didn't want it to change. But your Goddesses did not think much of what everything else thought, because They were really the first ones to be able to do anything about what They thought. It might seem confusing for minds such as your own, who have been nurtured on stories of the so called forces of "good" and "evil," but according to the rest of the Universe, your Goddesses were the "evil" ones. They wanted to bring the rest of creation into their own way of thinking, and yet they were only a small part of the whole. 

"Thus, the rest of the Nothing managed to gather itself into an almost united being to stop your Goddesses. And so began what few remember or never even knew about to be able to forget. The War between Light and Darkness. Your Goddesses on one side, and Chaos on the other. With absolutely nothing around but the pure black abyss that had existed before Time began, They fought for control of the Universe. It was pure force against pure force, and would have destroyed everything if there had been anything at all to destroy. 

"I suppose that it is because Destiny was on the side of your Goddesses that They were victorious. Destiny...a strange force even for one like myself to think of. You see, the Nothing was the abyss from which everything came, and yet this small yet extremely powerful force seemed to have just come into existence. She decided that Light was what was to survive in the Universe. 

"Good seemed to have triumphed over evil. But my point, you see, is....that there is no true good or evil. Light or darkness. You cannot have a shadow without the Light, and yet the Light came from the Darkness first. The Goddesses, even in their arrogant sense of self, knew this, and when they created Hyrule, they used all the concepts that had been hidden in the Nothing before Time in their little world. The Sacred Realm was created, as was the Triforce, and the Goddesses stepped back to monitor their creations. The Triforce basically controlled all, keeping balance in the world. Of course this is the part that everyone knows, but there is one detail that the tale usually leaves out. 

"The Goddesses didn't trust Chaos to be a force on it's own. Most who know of it believe the reason for this is that, in the Goddesses perfect little world, the weakened state of Chaos created something that everything knows deep down is inevitable. Death. 

"And so They thought to give it a limitation to keep it from interfering or causing their creations any more "problems". The Triforce could keep it from doing most of what It was able, but They thought that this wasn't enough. They decided that they would banish Chaos to the far reaches of the Universe, and all around the darkness of space. It was a force like it had existed before Time, It was everywhere. Even in the hearts and minds of the creations of the Goddesses. That is probably the reason it has been able to survive so long. That and then the fact that... 

"And then..." 

At this point, Michelle snapped out of the daze this myth had brought her into, and released that Ilisya seemed to be loosing her calm. 

"Part of it...The Chaos....was banished to...to a physical...vessel...." Ilisya's voice became suddenly full of emotion even she didn't think it possible to have, an eerie change from the smooth calm with which she had spoken before. She put her hand up to her temple as a familiar pain began to grow there, like it had done whenever she was too near the creations of the Goddesses. She heard the Voice then. The One that told her what her mission was from the start, even when she told herself that what drove her had been Ganon and her own desire for revenge. It became more insistent that she finish this now, and Ilisya was sure she was losing whatever was left of the mind she had been cursed with. It wouldn't stop her, though, from this last task. She would remain in control until she had completed her purpose, or so she hoped. Then the past would become present and her paradox would be complete. 

At the moment after Ilisya had finished her last sentence, Michelle had seen a glimpse of something in her dark, currently wild eyes which sent a shiver down her spine. It was everything, reaching beyond what she could imagine and twisting everything she already knew. The Universe in a vast, unhidden sea of lights and the all encompassing Darkness. Chaos. 

But Ilisya wasn't finished. 

"The vessel. The Daughter of the original Nothing ...myself." 

Rynita, Michelle and Aholya suddenly seemed to come back to themselves fully at this point. Rynita shook her head, as if to get rid of the information she had just gained. Aholya felt a desperate urge to step back from the girl and run, yet her character wouldn't allow it. 

But Michelle remained calm, and watched Ilisya as a single tear made its way down the dark-haired girl's cheek. 

"Much that once was then...is now lost. Lost to many creatures, and to most of the Universe. Yet I remain, so it is still here in its own way." Ilisya seemed to regain some of her composure, and she regained a little of her old expression. But the Voice was silencing her own thoughts, and trying to release itself. 

Nobody but Ilisya seemed to be able to speak at this point. 

"But now...Now I can bring it back from it's passive presence. It has always been here, you know." 

Ilisya knew at this moment that she was lost. She was not herself any longer. 

"But by creating the paradox...First by bringing a presence from the future into the past, and then the Triforce....Well. The Triforce has been the problem all the while, hasn't it? But now that I nearly have it...it's so close that I can feel it. If I obtain all the parts of the Triforce...I can destroy them." 

Ilisya, the girl herself slowly fading inside the body of Chaos, silently pleaded, what she wasn't quite sure, but she wanted on a deep level to be able to let something still exist and to be able to see what revenge she had worked for since the beginning of Time. She hoped that her work of planning, giving up her soul as the cost of working with the Creature, Ganon, and then breaking that bond to be able to obtain the Triforce, had not all been in vain for her. She knew one way or another, though, that Hyrule for certain would be destroyed. Be it by Ganon or Chaos, whoever could obtain the key to the Goddesses creation, the Triforce, first, her hope was lost. 

"Why would you want to do that? Destroy the Triforce? All that would do is...create a paradox for the whole Universe." Katrina said from the doorway. She seemed to be trying to stay strong, because she didn't want Ilisya to think that they would give with their world without a fight. She supported Chrystie by the arm, who had insisted that even though she might not be able to do anything physically, she could still be of some help. Michelle suddenly remembered that she had hoped they would not come, because she was worried about what kind of a state Ilisya would be in. But now that she had heard what Ilisya had to say, she wasn't sure she should be worried for them. 

"Why?" Ilisya asked, with an amount of what seemed like honest surprise. "I'm going to destroy it so I can return the Universe to what it was before the forces were separated ...Chaos can return in all It's glory and all corners of the physical realms can disintegrate. Chaos is the true Universe. Chaos...will...destroy everything." By this time, Ilisya looked like a mix of her old self and the psychotic and emotional sorceress who had emerged when she told of the Universe before the Goddesses. 

The soul of the girl Ilisya tried to show through in the confused state that was her body, but the Voice had managed to keep her down. It allowed her to watch, though. 

"Why not just kill us now?" Rynita asked defiantly, not at all seeming like she wanted to give up. 

Ilisya glanced at her, then at each of them in turn. Rynita, the girl who was supposedly the one who could stop her, didn't look like she would be able to do much of anything. But she didn't want to give her the chance. 

"Every living thing will end up "dead" anyway, existing in its own nonphysical way, I suppose. I see no need to get rid of your immediately, even if you are the Daughters of the Goddesses. Once I bring everything back to the way it was, I will decide." 

"If you do," Aholya added. 

"You think you can stop me? That's fine. I don't need you dead to finish my objective, yet I don't need you alive, either. I can get my revenge both ways." 

"So that's what it comes down to?" Rynita seemed somehow to have gained the strength she lost from being in the realm, at least partly, and stood up slowly. "Revenge. Interesting." 

The dark haired being who was truly no longer Ilisya narrowed her eyes. The girls had been thrown off when she had told them the Truth of the history of everything, but everyone was recovering quickly. She had her plan for getting her revenge, but she didn't know what the girls planned on doing to stop her. If they had anything planned at all. 

No matter how much Chaos liked to think that It was the most powerful force in the Universe, the Triforce and its intricate web of control over the Universe still could bring It back to its passive state. In Ilisya, it had had a will of Its own, no matter how the mind of the girl had evolved. And then the Voice, the pure darkness of Ilisya, threw aside all desire even for her revenge which she had worked towards for millennia, and only left room for a need for destruction. A need for the Universe to be reverted to the way it was rightfully. Since Chaos was not true force on its own, It needed these to do anything at all. 

She knew of only one way for them to stop her. It was to bring the Triforce back to the Heart of the Universe. That had been Destiny's plan for the girls, she was almost sure. It would, with the help of the Goddesses, reverse her paradox. This would make it impossible for her to gain the Triforce, because it would be returned to those who carried it before her spell was cast on Hyrule. Chaos had been able to take the Triforce with the help of Ilisya in the first place because of the power left in It. Yet now, the power was weakening. 

There were only two possible outcomes to this. The first was that she got the last piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power, from Ganon and the Universe was irreversibly destroyed. The second was that the girls managed to get it and keep it, and then take the other two to from her and get them all to the Heart of the Universe. It seemed to her highly unlikely that the girls could do all this. But she knew that stranger things had happened, and wasn't going to risk it. 

The only problem was that she couldn't get the Triforce for herself. 

"I'll make a deal with you, though, Dyvonia," the dark haired girl said, startling Michelle by using her 'real' name. 

"I don't see anything that you could say that I would listen to," Michelle answered. 

The girl smirked. 

"Don't then, but you will do me this favor whether you mean to or not." 

_*You will give the Triforce of Power to me...*_ said a voice in Michelle's mind, the same one she remembered hearing earlier. It now seemed very obvious that it was coming from Ilisya. 

_*You will obtain it because I know you are stronger than Ganon. But you will give it to me because I am stronger than you.*_

_How can you be sure?_ Michelle asked, thinking it to herself. 

She heard a sound that resembled cackling echoing in her mind, and when it ceased, she heard the Voice say this last thing. 

*_Because when we fight for it in _this_ realm of Chaos, there will be nowhere for you to go. The last time, when Time was created, you went to Earth. It saved you then. But this time, there will be nowhere for you to run.*_

__

_***_

**Oh, yeah, I'm having fun. ^-^ Are you confuzzled? I hope not, because I'm not really. Then again, I know what's going to happen at the end. There's not much more left to go, so check back soon, I will hopefully post another chapter! 


	19. Death in Shadow

ch. 19 

**Loooooookit! Another chapter! (After I finally got done with flippin' finals and all that crap...) AND WE ARE ALMOST THROUGH HERE PEOPLE!!!!! I think there might be three more chapters. Then we'll have to see.....*thinks* This chapter gets a little weird. You have been warned. *j/k* So, enjoy!  


*** 

Din felt the rift in the Time in Hyrule, as did her Sisters. They'd known that this was coming. They'd known from the first instant Dyvonia had arrived in Hyrule that this moment would come. They, being who They were, could see the events being played out. They saw the way the Sorceress tried to twist the minds of their girls, and how they mostly resisted but for the small portion of their minds, like in everyone before them who learned of Chaos, that asked them if everything they had learned from time they were children was true. The Universe did have a different origin than most thought, as least those in Hyrule. But the servants of Chaos liked to twist most things far out of proportion. 

She watched these things play out before Her, hoping that their minds wouldn't be swayed to far. She knew that the Sorceress knew what was to be done with the Triforce in order for Hyrule to be restored. She thought that the girls knew, and even if they didn't they would find out soon enough. Even though She had most of the Triforce, the Creature held that last piece, which held the delicate threads of the paradox that was Hyrule from totally breaking. It was possible to take those pieces, but they were going to need help. Then there was the matter of binding the Sorceress after She was defeated so She would not be able to take them again, even with her depleted strength. 

All these predictable things that probably would have come to pass, that would have been able to bring Hyrule back. But not everything is able to be foreseen. 

And when Din felt the sudden, horrible halt in Time's flow, She knew something had gone terribly wrong. 

*** 

She was falling. Falling to an infinite darkness....Or was she floating, suspended above it....Whatever it was that had put her here was torturing her mind with what actually could be down in the darkness. There was light from above, she thought. But something blocked the light. It was a ghost like figure, shadowy and semi-translucent, but could quite seem to find a form it liked. Finally, it settled into one she knew well by now. 

"I knew you'd find your way here. It calls to you, obviously, now that your...." Ilisya trailed off. 

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked. 

_She didn't even realize that Ilisya had a knife until it was embedded in her stomach. At first she was confused, then suddenly extremely aware of the cold metal. Someone screamed, and she fell._

__

__Michelle jumped back from Ilisya, shaking her head to rid it of that unbidden flash of a vision. 

"...Now that you're....dead?" Ilisya smirked. 

The redhead stared at her, not quite comprehending. 

"It does call you. You can tell from the frantic look in your eyes. The Triforce of Power doesn't want to be with the Creature, but it doesn't want to come to me, either. It wants to be put back into the Heart of the Universe, because it is incredibly aware of the paradox I have created. Even more so than you are. But this is Chaos, so nothing is really what is seems." 

"We're...inside of Chaos?" Michelle asked. 

"It is everywhere, so It's here, too." 

"But why did you say I found this place?" 

"Because the part of you that is connected to the Triforce pulled your essence here, instead of bringing you directly to Death." 

"Wait a second..." she glared at Ilisya. "I'm not dead, then?" 

"Not technically. You are kind of on the brink between, and can't decide what you are. And so now, you can help me get the Triforc-" 

"WHY THE HELL would I help you!?" Michelle yelled angrily, finally gaining back some of herself after recovering from the shock. 

Ilisya smirked, then turned around and looked behind her. Michelle noticed that the darkness seemed to waver and a scene appeared into the abyss. She noticed that at first they were familiar scenes, of Hyrule and then Earth, and then of some other places and alien beings that her mind hadn't even bothered to imagine before. 

The dark haired girl snapped, and the images were gone. 

"That's why." 

*** 

Aholya stared in disbelief, her eyes focusing in and out at the place where Michelle and Ilisya had been seconds before. They had all known Ilisya wasn't up to anything good, and now....She was vaguely aware of something terrible that had just happened, but her mind would not register it. 

The other girls looked confused as she felt, as if they couldn't believe what they knew was true. Rynita had a sudden urge to attempt to get all the Triforce pieces so they could try and regain Michelle to this Realm, but then she remembered that Ilisya had them. 

The situation seemed relatively hopeless. Chrystie and Katrina stared at their surroundings, seemingly trying to think of anything to do other than sit their and wait for the realm to cave in on itself, which seemed like it would be happening because of the shaking of the walls and falling of debris from the ceiling. 

"Is this what it comes down to...?" Aholya asked nobody in particular. 

"I don't think so," murmured a detached voice that seemed to come from all around. 

Suddenly, before the group of girls, two shadowy silhouettes that vaguely resembled Link and Zelda appeared. 

The girls' eyes widened as they stared. 

"We thought you were dead!" Katrina suddenly said. 

"Since this Realm does not exist on any technical sense of Time, our essoins was able to find you," the shadowy Link said. 

"And we have a last bit of strength that we can use to locate the Triforce parts, however little good it might do," Zelda continued. 

"Then let's go," was Rynita's response. 

*** 

Ilisya opened her eyes from when they had been closed, smirking and casting a condescending glance at Michelle. 

"They took the bait. Fools," she continued to smirk. 

"What exactly did you do?" Michelle asked her. 

Ilisya snorted lightly and turned away from Michelle in the darkness. "I used Zelda and Link....their souls anyway....To get your pals to help them perform the spell. Don't get me wrong, they really are the Princess and the fairy boy Hero, only when they do locate the Triforce parts, they won't be helping themselves, but me. And you too, Dyvonia, if you're willing to get the Triforce of Power for me, yet." She almost sneered that last part out. 

Michelle stared past her in the darkness, crossing her arms. She obviously had not changed her mind. 

"If you won't help me, girl..." Ilisya started, but then thought better of her statement. She smiled again, starting up her train of through in a different direction. "You know that they will die anyway. Perhaps if you help me I can let them live. For a while, anyway." She appeared instantaneously at Michelle's side. 

Michelle simply looked at her before saying, "Stop trying to screw with my mind." 

Ilisya simply laughed at that. It was a cackling sort of laugh that echoed in the darkness but then seemed to fall flat after a few mere seconds. The insane fire that had burning in the dark haired girl's eyes before she took them to this realm returned. 

"They're finding it now. You won't have any choice, you know. He'll find you. The Creature. It's so obvious that you are partly a cause of all the problems that are now befalling Hyrule. I mean, your Mother did create the Triforce." She laughed again, and Michelle had an urge to slap her. "But being the demi-goddess you are, you can easily snatch that damn relic from him." 

Michelle tried hard to follow the logic, but she was to annoyed with he person who had technically killed her at this point to really care what her warped mind was thinking. 

Ilisya and Michelle were thrown apart as the darkness around them jerked. Michelle had a cold feeling in her gut, while Ilisya continued to smirk. 

"Didn't think they would be so quick..." the sorceress mumbled, oddly happy. 

Then, suddenly, Michelle found herself being jerked forward into a blinding light. She pressed at her temples with her hands, as it felt that her head was going to explode. She felt suddenly that Ilisya had moved away from her, though she was still somewhere nearby. What she hadn't been expecting, though, what what she saw when she looked up. 

She was face to face with the final form of Ganon. 

Stepping back immedietly, she turned on her heel and started to run. She didn't even think about it. She just ran. 

On her part, she was rather happy when she ran nose first into Rynita. 

"Eeeeek!!" she squeaked when she was thrown backwards onto the 'floor.' She looked up and saw Rynita standing there, and looked back to see that everyone else was standing several meters behind her. 

"Wha...?" she asked, being most confused. 

Rynita, however, looked above and past Michelle, to the Creatre that was slowly approaching. There was an odd steel tint in her eyes, and she was holding a swords that was oddly familiar. 

"We get the Triforece, we can leave," Rynita said to Michelle without even looking at her. But then she did look down, and Michelle saw a glimpse of the girl in her through her narrowed eyes. She added, with a slight amount of irony, "You're the daughter of a Goddess. I get to pay Hero." 

Michelle found that she couldn't stop herself from smiling. 


	20. Battle and Voice

**Hm. *blinks* Chapter twenty......HOLY CHEESECAKE!!! This fic is freakin' long!! Sixty some odd pages if I'm correct. *checks* Yup. I'm amazed, even if it took me forever to get to this point.....Eh. I think this should be the second to last chapter. I know the writing towards the end gets kind of vague, but I really don't like writing the battle scene type things. ^_^() If you get confused on the relationship between Ilisya and the dark haired psycho she became a few chapters ago, you can think of the TV show Angel. Ilisya (The life that the reincarnation of Chaos became) is like the soul, and the dark haired girl (who is pretty much just a reincarnation of Chaos) as the vampire without the soul, a.k.a. Angelus. Confuzzled? You shouldn't be. ^_^() Kidding...Yeah...here's the chappy. 

*** 

What Michelle had just learned from Zelda....Er, the spirit Zelda...was quite surprising to her. The reason Rynita seemed so different was because the spirit Link had lent her his power. She knew Rynita was fairy strong for her age, and that the power of the Hero of Time would obviously have made her even stronger. She realized at this point what the Sages must have felt like the first time Link fought Ganon; helpless. Or was it hopeless? She really didn't think she had done very much for their cause...yet, anyway. But as she looked back at Rynita after making sure everyone else was okay, she noticed something that almost made her want to laugh. 

"Rynita's basically beating the crap outta Ganondorf," she said bluntly. 

Everyone else simply nodded. 

At this point it seemed almost ridiculous to assume that Rynita could do anything but win the fight. Aholya wondered if the supposed Creature was simply that weak, or if the combined power of Rynita and the Hero of Time was simply that strong. In any case, all of the girls knew that this was only part of the struggle. They still had Ilisya to worry about. 

An odd tickling sensation burned at Michelle's mind for a moment, and when she turned around to see what was behind her, the black haired girl was standing there. 

"You could take it now if you're brave enough." She looked pointedly at Katrina. "Or is that her element?" she asked teasingly. 

"Leave them alone," Michelle said threateningly, eyes narrowing. She knew that she was kind of dead in a way, and did not want the sorceress messing up anything more in the chaos that Hyrule had become. It seemed odd at first when she accepted the notion, but now she was actually willing to give up her life for the sake of her Cousins, Sister and the rest of Hyrule. 

"You can't save them," the girl pressed. "They can't even see me now; it's one of the perks of being a magic being that I can perform this kind of illusion. You know, I could simply throw away your soul like I did with that pathetic girl," said the dark haired girl who Michelle suddenly remembered was not truly Ilisya. "You could attempt to save yourself. I have two Triforce pieces on my side; what can you do?" 

Michelle turned away from the girl. She didn't want to listen to her seemingly random babbling that was getting less specific as she spoke. She didn't care if the being of Chaos was insane, which she was, and wanted the Triforce. All she cared about was putting Hyrule back in proper order. And _she_ needed the Triforce for that. 

"Zelda," she said suddenly. 

"Hm?" the spirit replied. 

"Did that spell you used to find the Triforce bring you to them?" 

"It was supposed to, yes...Why...?" 

"Never mind. Do you think it could be used for something that once held the Triforces?" 

The Princess seemed to consider that for a moment. "The Triforce leaves a kind of imprint on anything it touches, so....yes, I think." 

"Can we use it now?" 

*** 

She'd never known what happened to a soul when it departed its body. Now that she did know, the knowledge was too much for her. The inky darkness that pressed in on her from every angle and into every fiber of her being was overwhelming. Occasionally she'd see a flash of light, or something that resembled a comet, but she didn't care to learn much about this place. She tried to draw her consciousness into a single point and focus on anything but the place she was sure she'd spent the rest of eternity. 

She knew that what she'd done hadn't been right. It wasn't fair to use so many simply to fulfill her need for revenge by helping the Creature. Part of her, the small part that was human, understood. But the other part, the overwhelmingly _evil_ (Whether or not it admitted it was) part, Chaos always won the arguments. And now Chaos, her supposed creator, was using her body like a pawn to destroy what little good the Goddesses had created in the universe. 

She'd never realized until this moment that she was so bitter towards everything. It didn't matter what it was; Chaos, the Goddesses, their daughters, herself, even. She was against it all, and it against her. And now she got what some would probably consider just rewards. Damned to spend the rest of Time and beyond it locked in this beyond dark prison. 

_*Ilisya*_

That had come unbidden out of nothing. She heard the sound. That was probably the thing that startled her the most, because the only sense she'd had for a while now had been sight. She was numb to all else until she heard that forgiving noise. It took her a moment to realize that the noise expected an answer, but it took her even longer to realize that the sound made had been her own name. When it called again, she latched onto it and used everything she had left of herself to answer. 

_Here._

It was her own voice, and that word was the only response she could think of to the savior that was the noise. It startled her for a moment that she sounded so weak, but for the most part she didn't care. 

_*It would be like you gave up if you stayed here.*_

_I know._

_*Why do you?*_

_Because I can't escape. This is my personal hell, payback for what I've done to everyone in the past._

__She didn't like the fact that she still sounded defeated. She did want an escape, but she still wasn't about to beg. Her pride, which was ingrained into her by this point in Time, was not going to budge. 

_*She thinks your weak. Chaos knew she could use you, and that's why she kicked you out of your own body. But why did you allow it?*_

_It's not as if I didn't _try._ You weren't there, whoever-the-hell you are. _

__She liked that fact that she sounded a bit more like herself, at least stronger in thought. 

_*You get revenge this way....I guess. But I'd never seen you give up like this before. You wanted, you took. Why isn't it the same?*_

_Because I can be satisfied with the fact that the Goddesses will cease to exist one Chaos destroys everything. Even if I'm not the one that gets to do it._

_*You could be.*_

__ This person didn't know that, she thought. 

_*Or, you could take revenge against everything; Chaos and the Goddesses. Or....You could even simply take revenge against Chaos. Banish it like the Goddesses did. You'd still have something over them without having to destroy the Universe. _

_I'd be dead if the Universe was destroyed, anyway._

_*That's exactly my point, you idiot.*_

_Then what...?_

_*Come back. Take the body that is _yours_, and banish Chaos. It's that simple. You'd be showing the Goddesses that they couldn't do something that you did. *_

__This was almost sounding like a pep talk. Annoying. But the voice was insistent. 

_*Come back.*_

_It's not going to work like you say it is. _

_*Shut up and do what you _know_ you want to. _Come back.* 

With that last command, her will to resist snapped and a surge of magical energy surged through her. It felt like she was being propelled backwards through layers of Time itself. Then she did something she thought she'd never again do. 

Ilisya opened her eyes. 

*** 

With the energy that she had used, the very last of her supply, the spirit Zelda faded, then flickered out. The girls weren't worried about her soul at this point, though. The same thing had happened to Link when he lent his power to Rynita. When they got the Triforce back, and it was a when because there was no way they were going to let themselves loose, they would be able to put Hyrule back right. 

Rynita turned from the battle long enough to see Zelda disappear. Something about it made her sad, because the Hylian princess had such an effect on everything around her that it seemed a shame for her to miss anything. 

Aholya turned to the shell of Ilisya the moment Zelda had finished the spell. She didn't know if it was going to be worth it, but the moment she saw the dull eyes fill with surprise and life, she had a feeling they could pull it off. 

Michelle looked at everyone in turn, lastly at Rynita who was quickly finishing Ganon off. She approached the Creature as it fell, feeling its pain and anger through the now very apparent link she had to the Triforce of Power. As such, the golden triangle quickly abandoned the brutish form of Ganon and simply hovered before the girl, halfway between her and Aholya. 

Ilisya, meanwhile, turned to the second redhead. 

"It was you?" she said simply. 

Aholya only nodded. 

With that, Ilisya could feel something inside her snap, and the force she had been using to keep the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage inside her failed. The two relics now hovered before Chrystie and Katrina. 

Surprisingly to everyone, the black haired girl simply shrugged. "Guess I wasn't strong enough." 

With that admitted, the separate triangles hovered together, forming the sacred Triforce. Michelle, Aholya, Chrystie, Katrina, Rynita and Ilisya watched the firework show of color as the golden shape spiraled off in the distance. They knew that it was going back to the Heart of the Universe; that was what the Goddesses had told the five girls originally. 

Before anything could be said, everyone present found themselves 'floating' towards the Triforces direction. After a short warp tunnel sequence, similar to something some of them had seen before, Michelle found herself in another realm of white light. But this light seemed pure and void of all the negative energy that she had felt in the Dark Realm. 

She looked around, noticing that she seemed to be in a different form that she had been moments before. Her hair was longer and a more vibrant shade of red, and her skin had a golden tint to it. She didn't need to look to see that she had red eyes. She realized this must have been her form were she a Goddess. 

She saw another being approach her, moving at an unreal speed. The thing was a silver color, but had tints of gold as well. 

*_Destiny* _she said without having to ask. 

_You've returned the Relic, stopped the Paradox. Hyrule will be safe, now that the Forces are again balanced. _It replied in a voice that sounded like a combination of water and air. 

_*I'm glad.*_ She smiled as well as she could. 

_Worried about your own future, though. You can't hide anything here. _

_*I'm concerned about what will happen to everyone else. I'm dead, so I can't really think about what happens to me. And Ilisya-*_

_I can give her another chance. Chaos was expelled from her form when she returned to it, and went back to its presence in everything. As for you, since you were not technically dead, I can send you back to Earth. The others, too...Because of the rift in Time you created, this can be the beginning of everything. Hyrule will be sent back to normal on all Time levels, but the four of you will never have been born._

_*Four...?*_

_Rynita was a part of Hyrule from the beginning. Her soul was meant to be here; the rest of you were planted on a planet that simply chose to accept you. _

_*I'm confused.*_ she said simply, knowing there was no way to hid it. 

_Rynita will still be born in Hyrule. I will send you and the rest of the Goddess's daughters back to Earth, because the Paradox hadn't yet touched it. Ilisya, also...I feel her spirit was cheated out of a life she never really had. She served Ganon and Chaos, evil consumed her mind. In the end that was what saved her; her inability to resist. You've set things right, so you do not have to worry now. Your roles as deities will continue when you pass from that plane of existence, as might Ilisya's. Her soul was created by origins of the Universe, and after all...Everything is subjective to change._

_*So I am going back to Earth?*_

__Michelle sensed the being nod. 

_Enjoy the life of normality. You and the others have rid the Universe of its current glitch, but peace never lasts long. You'll see me again._

__With that, she was gone. 

Everything was dark. 

Suddenly, though, there was a blue orb, covered in white mist approaching her fast. 

'I'm home,' Michelle said to herself, when everything went dark once again. 

*** 

**...........................Ah. That was the second to last chapter. The next one will be.....THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! *jumps around* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! It was exactly the style I wanted it, too! AND EVERYTHING CONNECTS!!! If you go through, you can see the elements I planted come back and THEMES DEVELOP!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MEEEE!!! *shuts up* Okay, sorry. I know...maybe it was a little anti-climatic, but I never said I was gonna have a full on BATTLE. ^_^ Await my next chapter, I should finish it soon!!!! ^-^ 

THE CHICA WHO IS ALMOST DONE WITH THIS OVER A YEAR OLD FIC, 

SailorZelda 


	21. Two Worlds, One Destiny

**...................................................................Thisisthelastchapterthisisthelastchapterohmygodiactuallyfinishedoneof therseriousstoriesistartedoverayearago.............................lastchapterlastchapter.........*goes into shock* (This is really short, by the way. It was basically done last chapter, and the only thing I had to do was wrap it up.) 

*** 

Looking at what had become of Hyrule since the Paradox has been fixed, Din and her Sisters smiled. Things seemed to have been seamlessly put back to order. Nobody save Link and Zelda, as usual, remembered there ever being anything wrong with Time. This was also probably due to the fact that their souls were out of their bodies when it actually happened. Time itself, on all levels, times and places, was returned to a normal flow. The Triforce was the only thing that actually seemed to have changed about Hyrule. Because when it was together, as a whole, the bond was stonger there than it had been when each separate piece was with its chosen holder. The elements of the Triforce still remained in Link, Zelda and Ganon, but the Triforce itself was now safely locked away in the Heart of the Universe. 

Regarding the girls who had helped restore this order. There was a girl named Rynita born to Dyanyna when that time came around. She was the same girl who was a descendant of the Hero of Time, who had fought Ganon in a time that never really happened. There were girls named Aholya, Chrystie and Katrina born to their respective parents. Yet, they were not the same girls who had helped draw the Triforce into its present state. Additionally, it was as if Ilisya never existed. Aholya's twin never came to Hyrule. 

The Golden Goddesses continued to watch over their creation, just as they had done since the beginning of Time. And when their time had passed, they would pass the rule of order to their Daughters. 

Who at the current Time inhabited a planet called Earth. 

*** 

Michelle rolled off the bed when the physically painfully sound of the alarm came on, hitting the floor nose-first. She kicked out her foot into the other body she knew would be there, telling it to wake up and turn off the clock. Said body told her to shut up, but turned off the alarm anyway. 

Aholia, when she has effectively destroyed the clock, turned to the now sleeping form of Michelle, 'accidentally' stepping on her foot while she walked out the door of their room. 

This was the way any normal morning would have started between the two sisters. 

Later on that day, at school, the twins met up with Christine and Katherine. The four formed a sort of clique that was more like a group of conspirators, always planning and scheming little schemes. And they were seniors; they were allowed to plot whatever they wanted. Despite how they sometimes argued, Michelle and Aholia were actually very close. The other two girls made up the equivalent of the other two wheels of a car. Couldn't leave one out or your car would be pretty lopsided. 

A bit later that day, Michelle met up with a friend from her psychology class. She was a mainly solitary girl, but she did seem to light up a bit in Michelle's company. For some reason, the black haired girl did not get along well with Michelle's sister, so she mostly stayed out of their group. 

As Michelle walked into class that day, she tripped over the wires of the overhead projector, sending half of her binders and books to the floor. 

"Oops?" she laughed, leaning over to pick them up. She was just humorous enough to get away with it. 

"Clumsy ditz," the black haired Iliein muttered from her seat. 

"Wanna-be non-conformist punk," Michelle retorted, smiling, as she sat down next to her. 

High school life goes on as normal for these girls. One story can't tell the entire fates of worlds, but this one took care of two. Peace cannot last forever, but at least was achieved for a time. And even when the bittersweet memories of a land called Hyrule arise in five certain girls, they can put them aside, knowing deep down that the peace they have was achieved through them in part. And when the memories of a group of girls she never met arises in a certain redhead, she can sleep at night knowing they are safe, even if they aren't there with her. Both sides of the mirror can savor the peace, the two worlds can rest peacefully for a time. Because that's what their story was, wasn't it? The two who shards this one fate. Two worlds, one destiny. 

The End 

*** 

** Oh.......*cries* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE!!! IT'S DONE!!!!! *is now on an uncontrollable raging happy-sad rampage* I FINISHED THE STORY!! IT'S FINISHED!!! FINISHED!!!!!! AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WRITE ON IT AGAIN!!! EVER AGAIN!!! BUT IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Okay. *deep breath* Wow, it's finished .....So appreciate it!! This was the first work of fanfiction I ever started. The first of my writing I shared with anyone besides my teachers. Don't you all feel special? ^_^() Ehehe...Anyway, please please please review and tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this story, even though at several points it seemed to be left abandoned. There really can't be an end to any story, but this was the wrap up of these characters and their day in the sun. I'm really happy with the way this turned out in the end, and I might come back to reedit some of it. I dunno, maybe I'll see you again? Review, please!! Thank you very, very much for sticking with me through this very long piece of literature!! ^_^ 

SailorZelda 


End file.
